Changes
by HOUSEocdfan
Summary: Tag along with House, Stacy and Wilson as they face the biggest challenge of their lives and what changes it brings with them. Follows House upto and through the infarction and starting at PPTH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Stace, where's my blue tie" Said Greg

"In your wardrobe with all your other ties, I put it away last night" Shouted Stacey from the bathroom

"I can't find it"

"Then find another one, you have like a hundred to choose from"

"I want that one!"

"Oh my god, you are such a 12 year old, I do have a flight to catch you know" She said walking into their bedroom.

"I know" Said Greg quietly as he met her from the bathroom almost naked with just the blue tie around his neck "we have plenty of time, I'm gonna miss you" He said kissing her gently on the lips.

"And you had to wait til now to tell me" She said leering at him "That tie does look good on you" She said pulling him towards her by the tie. She kissed him seductively on the lips, letting him taste every part of the inside of her mouth. Once they needed to come up for air, she leaned backwards…."The cab is coming in like 10minutes" she said over her shoulder as she walked back into the bathroom.

"Hey, that's not fair! Little Greg is all worked up now" He said lying down on the bed. "how long do you expect to be in DC for?"

"Hopefully only a few days"

"Good, you wanna go somewhere when you come back, maybe to the beach for the weekend"

"That sounds perfect. I'll call you when I know when I am coming home"

A few minutes later there came a knock at the door. Greg quickly got dressed, he carried her bags out for her and waited while she got the rest of her things together. "Stace, come on the guys waiting, you're wasting our money." She appeared before him finally ready to go. "see ya later" He said as he kissed her "not if I see you first" she said and kissed him back. Then he waived her off in the cab.

"Finally some me time" He said smiling as he picked up his cell "Wilson, did you say you were coming here tonight ? It's a boys night out then" was the message that he left.

Wilson turned up, "I thought Stacy was going to be here tonight, that's the only reason I stopped by, I haven't seen or spoken to her in ages"

"Thanks! Good to know that you stop by to see your friend too!" Said House, with a hurtful look on his face.

"You know what I mean, I talk to you all the time, I see you at the hospital sometimes when I come over for consults."

"Right! Do you not listen to your messages? She's away, I thought we could have a boys night out" He said hopefully

"Can't, gotta be home by 10pm"

"You have a curfew now, how much shorter is that chain getting?"

"Hahaha, funny! It's all your fault anyway, every time I go out with you, I come back drunk and she thinks I'm playing away"

"Well she's right about that isn't she! You getting your funk on has nothing to do with me and neither has getting drunk, learn to hold your liquor!"

"Nah I'd better not, things are bad enough already, I've got an early round tomorrow anyway. Got any new positions going at Boston General, I am sick of this one at St Judes"

"Nope, not at the moment. Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday why are you doing an early on a Sunday anyway? " House questioned

"Exactly, that's why I hate this place, or rather they hate me, that's what they keep doing"

"So what are we going to do then?" House said deflecting

Wilson looked at House, brushed his hand through his hair "You order Pizza, I'll go get us some beer and then we can watch porn for the evening"

House laughed "you gotta get your sex from somewhere I guess" looking straight at Wilson. "You're paying for the porn on your credit card, I'm not getting that through on my bill"

"That'll go down really well when she sees that" Said Wilson with a light laughter "Stacy knows you watch porn"

"Yeah, but we normally watch it together, not sure how she'd feel about us two watching it together!" He said sarcastically, knowing full well that Stacy would not care either way.

"Ok fine, I'll pay…..you can pay for Pizza!" He said walking out of the door to go buy some beer.

House laughed to himself, Wilson was so easy to get a rise out of. He reached for the phone and rang the Pizza company, who could also deliver beer, so he ordered some of that too. Found the porn channels on cable and waited for Wilson to return. This was going to be a good boys night in!

Wilson returned just as the Pizza delivery was coming, also realising that they brought beer too he was not impressed "House! You made me go out and buy beer when you knew they would deliver!" He said frustrated

"Well you didn't exactly give me time to tell you" He responded innocently

"Right! Well let's get to it then" Said Wilson settling himself down on their couch.

Wilson sipped his beer, while House was getting through them like they were water, he didn't know how he did it. The porn was pretty good, not the best they'd seen but worth watching.

"Wilson, you do know its 9.30 you might want to leave, otherwise you will be put in detention" Said House trying to show concern

"I'm going to be late now anyway so might as well make it worth it, I'll leave when this one finishes"

"Wow you rebel, it's got 30 minutes left on it, you're going to be an hour late, go you!"

"I did say I have an early start" Said Wilson conceding

"Sure" Said House shaking his head.

Once the porn had finished Wilson immediately got up ready to go, it was 5 minutes past 10 and he had already had a call from Julie wanting to know where he was. He would probably spend the night on the couch again.

"So let me know how long you're in detention for" Said House chuckling

"Thanks! I won't be back this way for a couple of weeks, next time make sure Stacy is here, then I won't get into trouble"

"There's no fun in that" Said House as Wilson walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He liked Sundays, Sundays were the day of rest, Sunday was the day to lounge around eating a nice cooked breakfast, read the papers and maybe go for a run. He liked the Sunday run, it was more relaxed than any he did in the week. No time constraints didn't matter how far he went or how long he took. Sometimes Stacy would go with him, but sometimes he could just run.

Today he had plenty of time, he was alone so he could please himself what he did. That didn't feel as good these days as it used to. He had got used to having Stacy around and he liked it, there was a time when he felt that he would end up alone. He didn't seem to keep girlfriends for long or jobs or even college places. He got bored very quickly and most people couldn't put up with his constant know all attitude, was it his fault he did know almost everything. But for whatever reason Stacy had stuck around and he enjoyed her company, she was intelligent, yet very loving and caring. At work and in the courtroom she was a hard ass but at home she wasn't, she could give as good as she got that's for sure and they often went toe to toe and he liked that about her too.

She was slightly younger than him, 35 and she was bouncing along in her career quite nicely, even talked of them moving to Washington at some point in the future, no rumbles of mother nature calling, as far as she was concerned she didn't want kids and neither did he. Something else they had in common. He had no objections to where they lived, he moved with his job, but he liked living with her.

He bent down to finish tying his shoe lace and smiled to himself, he gathered his ipod and keys and went out the front door. It often made him smile when he thought how she moved in with him after just one week of knowing each other. Then eventually they had bought this condo together and the rest was history. This was probably the longest home he had had in years. They had been there for 4 years with no signs of moving yet.

The sun was shining on this crisp spring morning, perfect for running. He took his time, running through the streets and the local park and then back to their home, 10miles wasn't bad for a Sunday. One of these days he would sign up for a marathon, maybe they both could. He let himself back in and went straight to the fridge, fully stacked and waiting. They normally cooked breakfast together on a Sunday but he couldn't be bothered just for himself so he had some toast and found some peanut butter.

Picked up the Sunday paper and started reading on his way to shower. He toed his trainers off, showered, put on shorts and a t-shirt, turned on some music and started reading the paper. He soon got bored and reached for the journal that had been delivered the day before. He would have a new paper coming out soon, he was getting bored at his job and getting papers published was about the only thing keeping him going at the moment. Having a double specialty was sometimes difficult , because of the 2 he had, neither one complimented the other. He liked Infectious Diseases more because there was more scope for 'odd' things but when he had to deal with the CDC he didn't like that either. He had thought once about working for them but soon put that aside. The job he had now was ok, because it did enable him to be in both departments, he wasn't head of either one yet but he was assistant in both. Although to become head of one he would probably have to leave the other.

The hospital had also just brought in a new policy that all doctors had to work hours in their new clinic. It had been brought in a month ago but so far he had managed to get out of it. That was until last week when he was summoned to the Deans office "you need to do your allotted clinic hours or you will be fired" he was advised. His response "Where does it say that in my contract?" The Deans response "You don't have a contract yet, we have been negotiating with you since you started, that works both ways you know"

He had left without saying another word, he was already on egg shells with getting fired, he didn't really want to be out of a job again. So he had conceded, he had to do his clinic hours this week all 6 of them starting at 8am on Monday morning. Great way to start the day and without Stacy here aswell. This was not going to be a good week.

He was missing her today, didn't normally bother him when she went away, she had been doing it ever since they had started dating. He lifted the Phone from its cradle and rang the hotel that she was staying in and got put through to her room. He sighed slightly when she answered "Hey, how ya doing?" she said in a slight southern drawl

"Missing you" He said honestly.

"Good, I'll be back on Thursday, want to pick me up?"She enquired

"Sure, normal time?"

"Yep"

"So what are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing much just reading the morning papers, you been for your run?"

"Yeah" He laughed, was he really that predictable

"Are you all hot and sweaty" She breathed down the phone to him

"No, I showered"

"hmm, make sure you pick up your trainers and put them away" She scolded

"I did" He lied

"No you didn't" She retorted

He looked around the room as if seeing if she was there

"You never pick up your trainers, I do!" She said laughing

"See you Thursday then" He said quietly

"yep!"

"see ya later" He said

"Not if I see you first" She replied

He put the phone back in its cradle, got up, went to the bedroom, picked up his trainers and put them away, smiling to himself, he liked to mess with her. He picked up the laundry basket and headed to the kitchen and put their washing on. He found the dry laundry and folded it, he needed a shirt for tomorrow, his suit was dry cleaned and ready. He found the iron and got to work, it didn't take long, what was Stacy moaning about when she had to iron them!

House got up and dutifully went into work the next morning, he had clinic duty so he donned a white coat so as to protect his, trousers and shirt and he changed his shoes, just in case, didn't want to get his favorite shoes all messed up by some idiot puking all over them. He was already late when he go to the clinic and got moaned at by the head nurse, cause now the clinic was backed up and it was all his fault "yeah yeah yeah" he said as he called the first patient.

After an hour of runny noses, crotch rot and about as many rashes as he could tolerate it was time to see his last patient. He took one look at the guy and could tell straight away that he was actually sick. He took his BP which was low and took some history, but didn't have much time to do anything else before the guy passed out. House called a code and the nurses came in and got to work on him, House immediately went out to the nurse's station and requested that the patient be admitted to his department.

"So, how does this work, the patient needs to be admitted!" He stated very sternly

"Usually, the Attending Doctor takes them into their department first or if you know which department he should be in I can try that for you" She responded in an 'off' manor

"I don't care where, admit him, he is definitely sick. " He said impatiently tapping his fingers on the counter

"You don't have any beds available in your departments" She said flatly

"What? Von Schmidt checked out this morning"

She busied herself on the computer" Nothing has been updated, did you sign him out?"

"No, the morgue did"

"Oh, I still can't do it, the system won't let me"

"Well admit him under General Admission and I'll go see Sinclair and tell him he is my patient" He said walking away.

"I can't do that either!"

"Why not?" He said mid stride and turned around

"Because I have to have Sinclair authorise it and he won't do that ….not for you anyway"

"For god sake admit him somewhere and I don't care where, he needs treatment now!" He shouted

At that point the Assistant Administrator came into the clinic "What in the world is going on Dr House?"

"This moron won't admit a clinic patient that needs treatment now!"He said pointing at the nurse

"Nurse Bailey what is going on?"

"Dr House doesn't have any spare beds in his department, and we don't know what's wrong with him.."

"You're a doctor now are you, you know what's wrong with him" House said interrupting her

She gave him a frown "anyway and I can't admit him into general without Sinclair's authorisation"

"Which we know he won't give to Dr House"

"You know what this is bull shit, the guy needs treatment, I will go and see him in the hall way then shall I " He said turning round to walk off again.

"Dr House you can't do that!"

"No, but I will until the paperwork has been cleared for my department, Von Schmidt checked out this morning, there is obviously something wrong with the system" with that House walked off to find his patient.

House found his patient, still in the clinic room, he was just about stable but no-one was keeping an eye on him. He paged an orderly to come to the clinic so that he could take the patient to a room. They took him to the room that Von-Schmidt had been occupying and got him settled. He asked one of his nurses to keep a watch over him while he got the paper work sorted out.

He went off and did his rounds, came back to his office at the end of the day, updated his patient files (which he hated doing, but for now he did to keep the peace) and searched the computer for his new patient. As far as he could tell he still hadn't been admitted anywhere.

So he hacked the Hospitals main frame and entered his patient on the system. Then went to the patient's room with his new file and checked on him. He decided what needed to be done, let the evening staff know what to do for now and to call him if anything changed. He put an order through the system for some blood tests that he wanted done, they normally did their rounds at about 6.30am early enough for no one to realise that he had added him himself.

He had completed 1.5hrs of his clinic duty, upset 3 nurses, argued with the Assistant Dean, hacked the hospitals' computer and ordered tests fraudulently, all in a days work! He closed his computer down, looked at the clock, 7pm hopefully no-one else would still be around, he turned off his light and locked his office door and walked down the now quiet hallway. Tomorrow may be a different story..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When he came in the next morning there was a memo on his desk. " _Dr House, sorry but we were not allowed to run these tests, please go and see Dean Stanley"_

House left in no time and headed towards the Deans office, the door was closed but he didn't care. He stormed in "You pulled my authorisation on some measly tests!"

"Dr House I am in the middle of a meeting, come back in 15minutes"

"No! This guy will be dead by the end of today if you do not give me authorisation for these tests"

"But not in the next 15 minutes. Wait outside my office." The Dean instructed.

House duly waited for his turn, it was unlike him to 'wait' but he didn't feel he had much choice at the moment. He waited for about as long as he could (5 minutes tops) then went back to the door and knocked this time.

"Dean, I have had an emergency call from one of my Nurses that this patient has taken a turn for the worst, so can we speak now" He said as politely as he possibly could. The Dean frowned at him, but excused himself from the meeting .

"Dr House, you are treading on thin ice, not only did you hack into the hospitals' main computer, but the guy doesn't have any insurance, we can't do any tests. We do not provide free medical care."

House hung his head "No, but we do Welfare though right?"

"Yes we do, but as you know there is certain protocol for that too. Find out if he has any insurance or his Welfare status then you can run your tests!" he said sternly

"Seriously! " House stormed off. He went back to his office, hacked into the computer again, changing the security log in didn't really help, he changed the patients status to Welfare and immediately spoke to the lab "Do the Tests, it has been authorised now" He lied.

2 days later the patient was just about hanging on when House managed to diagnose him and put him on the right treatment. What a few days he had had, he hadn't heard from Stacy either, which was unusual. When he got home he called her and left a message for her. She was due back tomorrow night and he had every intention of meeting her at the airport and taking her out for dinner. Maybe, organising that weekend away at the beach.

He managed to scoot out of work early, went home, showered, shaved, changed into his best jeans and blue dress shirt that Stacy liked and his hush puppy shoes. As it was a nice spring evening, he put the top down on their Chevrolet Camaro and headed off to the airport to meet her.

He waited at the Arrivals terminal, her flight was on time, and it wasn't long after that she appeared. '"why didn't you call me back then" Said House

"Well Hello to you too, " Stacy Deadpanned

"Well?"

"It went flat….I think….I don't know and didn't have time to care" She said handing him her phone

"Ok, well lets go eat then shall we" He said examining her phone

"Greg, can we just go home I am so tired"

"hmmmm really? I thought we could go out for dinner, you know catch up as we haven't spoken for like 4 days" He said putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her towards the car.

"What's got into you, when have ever bothered about talking when I'm away?" She questioned

"Just get in the car, we can go home" He said reservations showing on his face.

"Greg, what happened, did you get fired again" She said giving him a knowing sideward glance.

House looked away from her as he was driving "Not yet, but I have a disciplinary hearing next week"

"God Damn It! Can you not just keep your mouth shut for once" She said angrily

"Nope! If I did that my patients would die!"

The rest of the journey was in silence. That didn't go as he wanted it to. He stopped off on the way home to pick up some Chinese, when they got indoors, Stacy showered while he go the dinner ready and a glass of wine.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I am just tired, it's been a long week" She said apologetically as she came back into the living room.

"It's fine, I know you have. I didn't mean to add to your stress, it will be fine, everything will work out, it's not like I haven't been to a few already you know"

After they had finished their dinner, House cleared the dishes away and pulled Stacy up so they could go to bed. Not that he was expecting anything to happen, but just to be side by side would be nice again. "So shall we head to the beach this weekend then?" He whispered into her ear, but got no response...he peered over to find that she had already fallen asleep.

Morning came around and he really didn't want to get up and go to work, knowing he had a hearing pending was messing with his daily work. He had to be careful now about what he was saying and who too, he couldn't keep that up for long. He peered over to Stacy who had just started stirring, he kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. "you want some coffee" He asked quietly

"yeah that would be nice" she said through a sleepy haze

He put the coffee pot on, dressed and returned to fill up the coffee cups, he took the 2 cups into the bedroom. He put them down on the bedside cabinet by Stacy and then sat next to her on the bed and started kissing her on the cheek. She responded by turning to him and running her hands around his back and through his hair, she pulled him down on top of her and their kisses grew stronger, he removed his shorts and boxers and got under the cover with her and moved his hands up and down her thighs and cupping her breasts. Her pelvis started edging upwards towards him, her legs encompassing him so that he couldn't move, they moaned together in their delight, Greg entered her and thrust himself deep within, 6 days had been along time…for them anyway. They lay together facing each other, smiling lovingly, sated in their morning glory. The bad mood of the night before soon forgotten.

"You want that coffee now" Greg said smiling.

"Yeah I think so" She mused.

"So, you think this disciplinary will be an issue" She questioned

"Nope"

"You don't actually care do you?"

"Nope"

"Greeeg"!" She said playfully giving him a slap on the arm

"Hey that hurts you know" Feigning a hurtful expression

"Yep of course it does!" She said shaking her head.

"you going for your run now?" She said sleepily, as he was getting dressed again.

"Yep, see ya later" He said kissing her nose

"Not if I see you first" She said as he was leaving

As he left she went back to sleep, he never ceased to amaze her, he always said he didn't care about his patients, but he obviously did, she was used to this by now but she liked to pretend to be annoyed with him, it kept him on his toes.

The disciplinary hearing came around rather quickly and he was in front of 4 board members and an HR representative.

"Dr House, this is the 4th time you have been in front of us and to be honest it has to be the last" Said The Dean very sternly

"Well it will be my last if you guys have doctors that will actually do their jobs, instead of worrying about the right paperwork. My patient could have died and what would have happened then?"

"Dr House there is always protocol to follow and rules apply to everyone. Even you! You hacked into our main computer twice, falsified records, did tests on a patient that couldn't pay for them and the list goes on" All the board members looked between each other and gave a slight nod.

"We are going to make this short and sweet, as of today your employment with us is terminated, please clear out your office, leave your pass at the front desk"

"What? You can't be serious! I saved the guys life! " House stood there shaking his head "you know what, forget it, keep your job" With that House walked out of the meeting not waiting for any paperwork. He went straight to his office and cleared out his stuff, not that he had accumulated too much in the 18mnths since he had been there"

As he drove home, the first thing he thought of was Stacy's response, god here we go again, there would be hell to pay.

He was sitting comfortably on the couch when Stacy came home, he was relaxed and dinner was cooking. "As you didn't call me I take it the disciplinary went ok?" she said leaning over his shoulder to give him a kiss

"Actually NO it didn't, I got fired!" He said not making eye contact with her.

"Oh Greg! Not that that is a surprise anymore. What will you do now?" She said softly, keeping her head on his shoulder, shouting at him would make no difference now.

"Don't know, find another one I guess. Might take some time out first, maybe we could take a proper vacation as we didn't manage to get away for that weekend. Couple of weeks in paradise would do us good."

"Not a chance! I've got this big case just about to go to trial, I won't be going anywhere for a good few months"

""Great! You don't seem too upset by my lack of job"

"No point, I'm used to it now, it's not the first time and I doubt it will be the last. It's quite admirable really. Not many will risk losing their jobs over and over again for someone else"

"I took an oath, you know, to save people's lives. I didn't do it for them anyway, I did it for me"

"Sure, you always do like to get your answer" She said kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you see if Wilson would go with you, have a boys week away somewhere"

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" He was a little shaken by her response, this was not what he expected.

"No course not, you're not working now and you will only get under my feet" She said laughing.

"ulterior motives…I Like it! Don't somehow think that Julie will be ok with Wilson going on boys' week away do you?" He said laughing

"hahaha, no maybe not, oh well you'll just have to search for another job then" she said patting him on the shoulder.

 **A/N - hi guys, sorry but this story could be in long chapters followed by short ones. I've done it as one big one shot and am now trying to divide it up and its not as easy as I thought it would be, so please bare with me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She came through the front door to find Greg sitting at his desk with multiple papers strewn everywhere. A scene she actually liked to see. He didn't even hear come in. She went over to him quietly and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "How's it going?" She said quietly.

"hmm, what?" He answered vacantly

"Never mind" She whispered quietly. She left him doing what he was doing and headed to the bathroom to shower and change. Half an hour later when she returned, he was still in the same place. "So, I'll start dinner then" She questioned knowing that he hadn't started any. "Greg!"

"what" He snapped turning his head round.

"What do you want for dinner" she said slowly

"I don't care…peanut butter sandwich!"

"Ok" she said laughing as she went into the kitchen. She spent the next half an hour cooking dinner, when it was ready, she set the table, put on some music and called Greg again. But as was usual, got no answer. She poured him a glass of wine and took it out to him and tapped him on the shoulder "come on, dinner is ready and waiting"

"Not now" he answered

"Yes now" She said sitting herself on the desk so he couldn't see any papers.

He looked up at her and sighed, arguing was useless, especially with a lawyer. He got up, took the glass from her, kissed her lips and headed into the kitchen, whatever it was she had cooked smelt great.

They sat down at the table together. "So how was your day" He asked.

"It was ok, but I have to go to Washington next week, my trial is starting and honestly don't know when I will be back"

House just raised his eyebrows. Her going away was not an issue.

"Had any luck yet with the job search" She enquired gently, she knew it was a touchy subject. He had only been unemployed for a little over a week but he hated it.

"Nope, had some consults come through the fax and a couple of conference requests" He said sipping his wine.

"you taking them?"

"Yeah, it's better than sitting round here doing nothing"

"I was thinking, maybe we should think about moving towards Washington. Although I haven't been told anything officially yet, my career is heading that way"

"I can send some Resumes out that way and see what happens, but I can't promise anything, I have to go wherever the job is, although I don't think there will be many more opportunities around here" He said laughing.

Stacys' trial started, she spent a lot of her time in DC, while House was at home working on his next employment. He had sent out numerous Resumes and had even taken to emails and the internet, as the consults and the conferences however lucrative were really not working for him. And after a month of doing them he was as bored as he could be.

He powered up their PC and connected to the internet, he wasn't generally a techno geek but sometimes you just had to do it. He had an email from the Dean of Medicine at Princeton General regarding an opportunity they would like to put his way and requesting that he go to Princeton for a meeting. Well of course he could he had all the time in the world right now, but he told them first the date they suggested he couldn't do and suggested another one. Within a few minutes he had a reply back to say that that date was fine, and all the details were listed _. Wow, this email stuff was really quick._

When he next spoke to Stacy he told her what was happening. "Greg, I can't move to Princeton, my career is in either Boston or DC"

"Your company has a satellite office in Princeton you told me that once already, it wouldn't be any different to what it is now!"

"Of course it's different! No I am not moving to Princeton and that's final"

"Well I am going there this weekend for a meeting Dean Smith and his associates to see what they have to offer. I am not going to turn something down before knowing what it is all about, we can talk after the meeting"

The meeting was set, House went to Princeton and met them, the idea was pretty good, a new Infectious Disease department to incorporate research and they wanted him to head it up with a team of at least 8 people under him. The salary was excellent the terms were good, holiday pay and sick pay, 3 month trial and then after that he would be have tenure.

What was there to think about? He returned to Boston with all the good news, only to find Stacy had returned and was not happy at all.

"Why can't you just carry on with what you have been doing, speaking at Conferences and consulting, it's been earning you great money" She said pacing around their living room.

"Because that's not what I want, it's boring, I want to do this, it's a great opportunity, one I don't want to miss, they want me to start in a month and I am going to accept it. I would love us to go together, but at the end of the day if it's really not what you want then there is not much I can do" He said sadly from the couch.

"It's not that I don't want to move with you, I do, but, I don't want to move, my career is moving forward and chances are I will end up in DC within the year, I can't do that from Princeton" She argued

"Why not? They have a satellite office and you can still fly from Princeton to Boston or DC, what will be different"

"It's not the same, a satellite office is meant for quick tasking, you know just using for a day at a time not indefinitely, there is no actual office it's a hot desk! If I'm not in those meetings on a Monday morning Giles will end up getting all the good cases and I'll end up being a god damn secretary!" She said storming off to their bedroom.

He left her alone to cool off for a while then took her a glass of wine. "We can make this work, we can, we can do this together, you and me, come one where is your sense of adventure, it's a new beginning, look it's a 3 month trial, why don't we try it for 3 months, keep this place going and see what happens, if it really isn't going to work we can come back" He said softly stroking her back.

"You mean it, if it doesn't work out we can come back and we can keep this place on, which would be great if I have to come to Boston"

"Yes I mean it!" He said, pretty much knowing that it would work out.

"OK then let's do it" She said reluctantly. She didn't want them to split up over their careers' that's for sure, but she wasn't sure that she could stay in Princeton either.

Stacys' boss was not particularly pleased with it, but had given her the details of the satellite office she was to use, but thought she was making a mistake, he felt the same as Stacy did and it wasn't going to help her career., she could conference call with them on a Monday but that's about all he could offer her. The office wasn't that far from Princeton General which could work out quite well. She wasn't too impressed herself, she hadn't even seen the apartment that Greg had rented, so god knows what that was like, but 3 months wasn't that long and fingers crossed it wouldn't work out and they would come back. They weren't moving their stuff there just in case, although they would take the car but Greg's bike and everything else would be staying.

House told Wilson what was happening and he was delighted, he was now working not far from Princeton, he had found new employment and when he had told Julie they would need to move, that's when she told him that she didn't want to move with him, that their marriage was over, she hadn't been able to forgive his infidelity this time.

All was set, in a week's time they would be in Princeton. He really liked the idea of this job, he liked the idea of research, it had endless possibilities, anomalies and variances, maybe this was one job he would keep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You ready" She asked

"Yep"

"Got everything that you need for now?"

"Yep" He said duffle bag in hand he closed the front door. He secretly hoped for the last time, he really wanted this job to work out. It was the first time he had actually taken a job he thought he was going to find interesting and fulfilling and could see a future in it.

They made their way out to their car he put his duffle bag in the boot and got in the drivers' seat. He looked around the neighborhood as he drove away slowly and looked across to Stacy. "This could be the last time I see this place" He said quietly

"Maybe, you don't know yet if it is going to work" She said inwardly hoping that it wouldn't.

"I know, but I have a strong feeling it will. So are you going to be ok here for a week on your own?" He enquired, knowing full well that she would.

"Yeah, but I'll miss you. The apartment will be ready next weekend right?"

"Yep, I'll let you know what you need to bring or we can just go shopping next weekend when you come down, you know make it ours" He said hopefully

"Not a lot of point to that if we only have it for 3 months, might as well wait until we know what we are doing" She retorted.

"Ok, whatever you say" He was beginning to feel the undertone of dissatisfaction.

They made their way to Princeton, he had booked himself into a hotel for a week, he had to start his job on Monday but the apartment wasn't going to be ready for another week. It had a student in it at the moment but they were leaving slightly earlier than others, which is how come it had been the only one available. Renting in a College town was not only expensive but accommodation was not easy to find. But they would start looking properly in a month or so's time for one of their own.

They spent the rest of the day milling around the town and getting to know where places were, had an early dinner together because Stacy was going back. They pulled up in the hotel car park and sat looking at each other. "Call me when you get home" He said to her as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Will do" She replied quietly, returning his kiss "See ya later"

"Not if I see you first" He said putting his forehead against hers and looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead then abruptly turned around and got out of the car. Goodbyes were not his strong point.

He got up bright and early on Monday morning to go for a run, new town, new streets, new path to follow. When he returned, he showered, shaved and put on his suit and he found a tie. He looked in the mirror and found himself smiling "Monday May 26th 1997, mark the date in your diary, the beginning of a new era in Infectious Disease Research"

He settled in, the new people that he had under him were a mixture of experienced and learners, but he still had 3 positions to fill but they could wait until it was all running properly, he had forgotten how much time these things took to set up.

The Dean had been his tour guide and in return he had been the Deans new 'Plaything'. He wasn't sure if he liked being shown off to the rest of the hospital staff and the donors that had made it all possible, he was beginning to feel a bit like a puppet and that was in the first week.

The first week went by quite quickly and it was soon time for him to get the keys to their temporary apartment. He managed to get the keys on Friday night and went to look. "ooh dear" he said to himself. It was tiny, just about enough room to swing a cat and not much more. "hmm, better start looking for another one" He said as he closed the door and knew that once tomorrow came, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Stacy turned up bright and early on the Saturday morning, they had a leisurely breakfast in the hotel, before he checked out and took her to the new place. She took one step inside and almost burst into tears. "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I am staying here" She spun round glaring at him angrily.

"yeah well, we don't have a lot of choice until we find another one" He said quietly he stepped a little closer to her and put his arms around her waist "Hey come on, where's your sense of adventure, at least there won't be a lot of house work to do"

"Greg! This is not funny! This is awful! I think I'll stay in Boston until you find another place" She argued.

"Come on, don't do that, it's clean, it's liveable, it's just a lot smaller than what we are used to. We can buy some things to make it ours, we will only be coming here to sleep most of the time and I'm sure you will be away most of the time anyway. It's 3 months max, as soon as the College breaks up, we will have more choice of accommodation. I'll put our names on some Realtors lists for when things become available"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and gave him a resigned nod. "Ok, but let's not hang around" resting her head on his chest.

"I had a great first week by the way, thanks for asking" He said sarcastically as he started kissing and caressing her, at least it wouldn't take too long to christen every room.

As things moved on, time went fairly quickly, neither one of them had had time to look for a new place. He had been swamped at work, there were a few hic-cups, which was to be expected. The one thing he hadn't planned for or liked was how much the Dean liked to parade him around. He had been asked by the Dean to go golfing a couple of times but he had declined, he may run every day and play lacrosse occasionally and he had golfed before, but golfing with some old doctors was not really his thing. All he wanted to do was to get the place ready to have patients and lab rats.

During month 2 everything was going well, the last 3 positions had been filled, patients were coming in and the research fellows had started and at last he was able to start the real work he wanted to do.

He had been spending a lot of time at the hospital, Stacy had been back and forth from Boston, it was the first time in over a week he was about to leave before 7pm. As he sat at his desk about to pack up to go home the Dean came into his office.

"So, Dr House, it's been about 6 weeks now, how do you think things are going?" He asked politely

"Honestly, so far so good, the set up has gone fairly smoothly and now that we have patients in we can start the real work"

"Good, I need you to participate in the next Golfing Event. I understand that you don't like these kind of events, you have made that very obvious and I wouldn't ask unless I felt it was important" He said taking a breath. "It's a Charity Event"

"What's that got to do with me?" He said furrowing his brow.

"Nothing directly, but you have managed to get out of the last few promotional events and unless you start showing up at these things the money for this venture could be pulled"

House just stared at him blankly

"The Charity is the one that our Main Donor is Patron of. We have 2 teams and you are going to be on one of them" He said sternly, getting up off the chair.

"What's in it for me?" House retorted

"You get to keep your job and if it goes well, maybe we could move your tenure date forward" He said with a mischievous grin

House just grunted at the Dean as he left his office.

He leant back against his chair and threw his pen on his desk. Seriously he had to play fucking golf, but on the bright side it couldn't be that difficult and there was food at the end of it and a drink or two, free food was always worth it.

As he left his office to go home, his cell phone rang and he smiled as he answered it "Hey" he said

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Great! Got to play a round of Golf!" He said obviously annoyed

"Golf? Hahaha, you will be fine, it's not like you haven't played before" She said with a smile

"I know but Golf! Seriously! It's an old mans game! "

"You won before, when we both played in the doctors vs lawyers game" She said not being able to contain her amusement.

"I know but, oh never mind" He said exasperated

"You just don't like being told what to do" She said a little softer this time

"No I Don't!" He deadpanned but with humour

"Hey it's a day off from work, playing a game, which you will probably win and then you get to eat and drink, what's so bad?"

"Haha, true. When you coming back?" He asked changing the subject

"Couple of days I think, hopefully by the weekend"

"Good"

"Well I better go, see ya later" She said

"Not if I see you first" He said smiling again and closing his phone. She had a way of getting him out of his moods. Then off he went home to a much needed quiet evening of Chinese Takeaway, beer and bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

House lay in his bed, put his hand across the empty side and rubbed it up and down. Stacy hadn't been here a lot lately, he missed her not being here, he really needed to find them a new apartment. He got himself up and dressed to go for his run, and then he had to get ready for the stupid golf tournament. At least he had a day off, although he would rather be at work.

As he was leaving the apartment the telephone rang, it was Wilson. "Hey, how are you doing?" Said Wilson

"Fine, I gotta go, I'm running late already and I've got that stupid golf tournament to go to"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you want to meet tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"As long as you are buying"

"Nothing ever changes!" Said Wilson chuckling to himself as his phone went silent.

House went for his run, on the way back his right leg felt a little bit odd as if he had gotten a dead leg, he massaged it out while he was in the shower and it seemed to do the trick. He reluctantly got himself ready and went off in search of the Princeton Country Club for the Charity Golf Tournament. He was little late (not as late as he hoped though), teams had already been selected; Princeton General had 2 teams of 4 and were just about ready to head off.

He reluctantly 'joined' his team, and as luck would have it they were all pretty good, by the time they got to the 6th hole they were in the lead. House took to the green and Tee'd off and as he swung he felt a pain rip through his thigh, which made him double over and clutch it. But it pretty much went as soon as it came so he shook it out and carried on.

"You ok House?" Said Donaldson

"Hmm, think so, must have pulled something" Said House walking to the next shot.

By the time they got to the 18th hole House was more than a little worried about what was going on in his leg, it had become rather painful and although he said he thought he had pulled a muscle, this didn't seem muscular. His team won and despite the jollities of winning, along with the free food and drink, he made his excuses to leave, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was nearby and he really felt he needed to go.

He parked his car in the Hospital car park and looked at the signs. They had a Clinic and an ER. As he made his way to the hospital he decided to head for the Clinic instead of the ER, it wasn't an emergency nor an accident and actually he was unsure as to why he was here. The pain he had felt on the golf course had actually gone, although his leg did still feel a little odd. "Oh well, I'm here now" he thought

He stood and filled out his details at the reception and took a seat waiting to be called. His name was called after about a 15 minute wait, he entered the exam room and hopped up onto the table. He really felt like an idiot now as the pain had definitely gone.

"So, Mr House what can we do for you today?" Said an all too cheery doctor.

"My leg hurts" Said House, inwardly smiling as he had neglected to put on the form that he was a doctor

"Your chart says you were playing golf?" He said still smiling

"Yep" Said House sharply, watching the doctor and wandering if he was like this all the time.

"Ok, I'm just going to examine your leg" He proceeded to move it up and down and bend the knee and feel around House's thigh, but could feel nothing out of the ordinary.

"It would seem you have pulled a muscle, apply heat and take some ibuprofen, it should heal up in a few days" He said still smiling

House got off the table and nodded at the doctor, he already felt like an idiot, he was glad he didn't put down that he was a doctor. He left the hospital, went home, soaked in the bath, applied a heat pad, took some ibuprofen and went to bed. Stacy was due back in the wee small hours, but she had a car picking her up, so at least he didn't have to get up.

When he woke in the morning, he had a throbbing sensation coming through his thigh, he rubbed it like it was cramp, took some more ibuprofen and got up quietly to shower. Once in the bathroom he relieved himself, he thought his pee looked a bit of a funny color, but sometimes it did, depending on what he had been eating. He was due to meet Wilson at Micky's Diner, so he showered and left as soon as he could.

Wilson could tell right away that House wasn't right "You alright?" He questioned.

"yeah, think so, pulled a muscle or something yesterday" He said with little emotion

"You pulled a muscle playing golf?" Said Wilson chuckling "Who hurts themselves playing golf?" He said shaking his head

"Apparently I do!" Said House furrowing his brow, still not convinced that it was a pulled muscle.

He left Wilson and went to work. He spent the morning with patients and 'teaching' his fellows. He had already fired 2 and replaced them. Then he got a call from the Dean requesting a meeting in his office.

"Dr House, Berkley has given her resignation today with immediate effect" He said passing House a sheet of paper

"Who?" Questioned House. Genuinely having no idea who he was talking about.

"One of your fellows HOUSE! Dammit do you not know who you have working for you?" Said the Dean exasperated by House's lack of knowledge

"I do if they're any good, so he is obviously not" retorted House

"She!"

"Whatever! Well this kind of thing happens when you don't get the right people in for the job" Said House seriously

The Dean rubbed his hand over his forehead "Really? You think this will happen more often?" He said quietly

"Possibly, but there are plenty of others out there that will fit in, just got to find them"

"Ok then. Oh and we have a late lunch today, this will be the last one for a while, it's another interested Donor, I know you don't like doing this, but he has requested that you come along"

House breathed a sigh of relief, he thought for one minute that he was going to get fired again and he really liked this job. "okay, what time?"

The Dean narrowed his eyes at House "meet me here at 2pm" curious as to why there was no argurment.

House got up and left the Deans office to go back to his own. He took the stairs as he usually did, 2 flights up and he got the pain back in his thigh, this time it caught his breath and had to hold onto the rail. He rubbed it ferociously and it slowly ebbed away, enough for him to be able to continue to his office. He found some more ibuprofen and took a heat patch from his bag and went to the toilet so he could apply it. By the time he returned, he barked some orders at his underlings and left to meet the Dean.

They met Mr & Mrs Carmichael at the same Country Club that the golf tournament was in. As they were shown to their seats, House felt it in his thigh, a deep sharp pain that almost took his breath away again. He made it to his seat without bringing too much attention to himself, well without anyone saying so at least.

They ate their first course and he duly paid as much attention as he could, with the pain in his thigh and his inability to listen to mindless drivel it was becoming harder and harder. He managed to say yes, no and nod his head in the right places, whilst rubbing his thigh under the table, he really had to get out of here. As soon as they had finished the main course he got up to leave "Sorry Mr & Mrs Carmichael I have been called back to the hospital" he said smiling through gritted teeth and holding out his hand to shake theirs.

The Dean gave him a funny look, but due to the situation he said nothing just nodded his head. He knew he would be in trouble later. But right now he had to go to the clinic again and get his leg looked at.

He parked his car and made his way to the clinic again wincing on every step. He stood at the nurse's station getting more and more irritable by the second, he had told them he had come in yesterday but everything was taking ages. The clinic was quiet due to it being almost time to close. By the time he got called he was in so much pain he didn't know what to do. All he could hear was his heart beating and the blood pulsing in his head in time to the immense pain he felt in his leg.

He just about managed to get up onto the exam table, this was a different doctor who was reading his chart. "Is it still your thigh that hurts sir"

House couldn't say anything he just nodded through gritted teeth.

"what is the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Again House just glared at him, he was sitting up on the table when the pain ramped up in his leg which made his clutch it in his hand and start rocking backwards and forwards. He couldn't really comprehend the questions the doctor was asking "Slipped disc?" "pain medication" he just caught snippets, all he knew was that if they didn't ease this pain very soon he was going to pass out. He noticed the syringe the doctor was holding and promptly snatched it out of his hand and dug it into his thigh.

Luckily for him within a few minutes the pain had subsided, he had had no clue as to what he injected himself with but whatever it was it worked. He lay back on the table , soon to be tossled and told to get up. He looked around, confused, as he expected them to continue with the examination, but when he could focus properly, there were security guards in with them and he was being tossed out. Apparently they thought he was a drug seeker!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

House limped through the apartment door he had already called The Dean and his team to let them know that he wouldn't be back in today. He did say he was at the end of the telephone if he was needed as they had a new patient in and he always liked to be there when that happened. They didn't have a number 2 yet so The Dean would have keep an 'eye' on things.

He immediately saw Stacy standing in the kitchen at the stove preparing something for dinner she looked up as she heard him come in and frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" she said with a smile. Leaving what she was doing and coming to greet him.

"Got the afternoon off" He said and sat on the couch

"Why?" She said still smiling but with a questionable note to her voice. "Playing hooky with Wilson?"

"No! He's out of town at a conference. I hurt my leg playing golf and it still hurts" He said all in one breath, closing his eyes and waiting for the comment.

She covered her face without laughing, as although she thought it was hilarious, she also knew he wouldn't take time off unless it was absolutely necessary. She composed herself "Did you go to the doctors?" She asked tenderly

House opened his eyes and stared at her " you can laugh you know, Wilson did" he said folding his arms and looking away "And yes I've been twice actually, once yesterday and again today"

She was now genuinely concerned. "what did they say?"

"Apply heat and rest"

"It didn't work"

"Nope, pain came back with a vengeance this lunchtime, which is why I went back"

"What did they say this time?"

"hmm, nothing really," He said lowering his eyes to the floor

"Greg, what aren't you telling me?" She said now suspicious

"I was in a lot of pain, I couldn't wait for them to do 'their' examination." He looked sideward at her and she raised her eyebrows for him to continue "I grabbed the syringe out of the doctors' hand and rammed it in my thigh and they mistook that for me being a junkie and chucked me out"

"Ohh Greg! You idiot!." She said annoyed and looked at him closely, she could tell that he was still uncomfortable. "Does it still hurt?"

"It feels odd, it doesn't feel like it's a pulled muscle or tendon, but I don't know what it is and they wouldn't do any further examination after that. Although the pain has gone now, whatever they had in that syringe worked, my leg feels like it's gone to sleep or if someone has given me a dead leg" he said rubbing his thigh.

"So, what shall we do now then?" She said now showing real concern

"Don't know, rest it again, apply heat and hope they're right" He said hopefully

"Why don't we have a bath while dinner is cooking, the heat may take it away."

He nodded at her. And she went off to run the bath.

As soon as he got undressed House saw the bruise on his leg and so did Stacy. "Is that from the syringe?"

"yep"

"Wow, you must have really jammed that in. What was in it?"

"I did and I don't know, but luckily I'm not allergic to anything" He said as he went to get in the bath, he had to lift his leg a little to get in.

The rest of the evening was spent on the couch, eating dinner and watching tv. His leg still felt a bit odd, it wasn't as asleep as it had been but the pain had begun to ebb its way back. He sat looking into space, going over everything he thought it could be, but was coming up with nothing. They went to bed early and although it was still there it wasn't like it had been earlier, he was a little relieved at that, maybe the heat and rest was doing it good after all.

The following morning he woke to the throbbing in his thigh, he massaged it again and hoped it would just go away. He got up and went to the bathroom and as he did the pain went through him again and he almost dropped to the floor. "FUCK!" he screamed.

Stacy immediately woke up and saw him "I think we better get you to the doctors again"

"Yeah right, they'll see me this time!"

"Yes they will!"

"It'll be fine, I'm going to the toilet and to get ready for work." He said deflecting

"Greg honey, come on, there is obviously something wrong, let's go get it sorted out" She said trying to persuade him.

He ignored her and continued his way to the toilet. When he pee'd he noticed that his pee was orange "Blood in my urine" He said to himself "An infection" he surmised. "Ok Stace, you got it, you can take me but just drop me off" He said trying not to worry her.

Stacy looked at him curiously but agreed. "Ok, I have to go to the satellite office for a little while, I'll drop you on the way" She said trying not to worry.

She dropped him off at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital and went on her way to work, saying that he should call her when he was done and she would come pick him up. He nodded, not even really hearing what she was saying. He looked around the clinic rather than go to the reception, he knew they would throw him out. He noticed the doctor he had had the day before had taken a patient into an exam room, so waited just outside the room. 15minutes later the doctor came out, directed the patient out of the clinic and turned to go, House immediately stood up to block his pathway "It hurts again" he said through gritted teeth.

"You again" Said the Doctor "I'll call security"

"This is the 3rd day running I have been into this clinic with the same problem, this is not a pulled muscle, do you seriously think I would keep coming back if I was a drug seeker" He said rubbing his thigh.

The Doctor ignored him and walked round him. House went to walk after him but the pain shot through his leg again and he fell "FUCK!"

The Doctor turned around to see House on the floor and gripping his leg. "Nurse, can you get me a gurney or a wheelchair please" He instructed to one of the nurses at the reception desk. She gave him a blank look "NOW!"

They took House to another room. "What are you doing?" Enquired House

"Urine Test" Said the Doctor and got out a catheter. Houses face didn't change, he knew what they were dong and if truth be told he would do it himself to a patient too.

"I already told you I am not a drug seeker" He said trying to be more pleasant

"That's not what we are testing for" Said the Doctor as he left the nurse to insert the catheter "I'll be back in about half an hour, that should give us time to get enough urine to see what's going on" He said sarcastically through a fake smile.

House lay back on the bed and let the nurse do her job, he knew that there was definitely something wrong and if this was the way that the doctor wanted to play then so be it. He could handle a rod in his penis for half an hour. They had been kind enough to give him some mild pain killers to take the edge off, which was helping to keep his mind clear. He was going over the all the possibilities of what it could be. _He had said his pee was orange but had it been orange? He couldn't actually see that closely in the toilet to be sure, how would he get an infection? From the syringe? Unlikely. What else messes with the kidneys?_ As he was running through a list of possibilities, his watch said he had been there for 15 minutes…seemed like hours, he looked down at the catheter bag and was immediately taken back when he saw the color of his pee. This was definitely not an infection. He lay back again going over and over a mental list of things. "Oh FUCK!""

He pressed the call button on the bed furiously until someone appeared. "Get the damn doctor back in here now" He shouted. This could not be happening. The nurse hurried away as she could tell by his manor that he was not joking.

The Doctor came back in very slowly "What's the problem Mr House?"

"That" He said pointing to the catheter bag "Is the problem, do you see what color it is?"

The Doctor looked at the pee "hmm, it looks darker than orange"

"You moron, get me a fucking MRI now! " He bellowed

"An MRI? Oh now you're a doctor too?" Said the man sarcastically

"Yes I fucking am, my pee is Tea coloured, which indicates more than an infection, it indicates MUSCLE DEATH!" He said breathing hard and trying not to panic.

The doctor seemed to catch on immediately to what House was saying and without another word rang to make the arrangements and get an orderly to collect House to be taken to radiology.

Dr Cuddy sat in her office signing off files when her phone rang "you think it's worth bumping an RTA victim for?" She replied "Well I'm not so sure let me review the patient notes" She said putting the phone down. She entered the patient number onto the system and started reading "Day 1, pain in thigh, Day 2 further pain and grabbed syringe, file marked as drug seeker, patients name Gregory House, What?" She grabbed her phone and dialled radiology and told them to do the MRI Stat. She looked back at the file on her computer "Day 3 patient returned with extreme pain, urine test given and shown to be Tea Colored, MRI suggested by the patient and adhered to by the Doctor"

 _Dr House huh, in her clinic, diagnosing himself, this was not a good situation for her hospital to be in. She knew of him when she was in Med School and he now had a reputation as big as the world._

She made sure that the Attending Doctor came to see her as soon as the results were in. This had incompetence written all over it and she wanted to do as much damage control as she could and not only that she was intrigued to see what Dr House was like these days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Firstly thanks to everyone who is following this and reviewing it, reviews are always like candy. Secondly, there is quite a lot of dialogue taken from 3 Stories, I have tried wherever possible to add my own take or change things up slightly, so whilst the dialogue is there its not meant to be spot on. Enjoy**

Stacy sat her desk, thumbing around with things, it had been 3 hrs since she had dropped Greg off and she hadn't heard anything from him. She couldn't sit here and wait, she had already called his cell phone and got no answer, that wasn't necessarily a bad sign as he often forgot to charge it. She had also rung Princeton General but was told he hadn't shown up yet. She got up from her desk, gathered her belongings and headed out to the car. She would go to Princeton Plainsboro and see what was happening, with any luck they would say he had already left.

Upon reaching the main entrance of the hospital she saw the reception and asked if they could tell her if he was in the hospital "Yes Ma'am, he is up on a day case ward, waiting for some test results to come back. Go to the 2nd Floor and they will tell you which room he is in"

She hurried off, why hadn't he called her?! She found him eventually in a side room on his own. "Hey, what's going on, why didn't you call me?" She said approaching the bed and kissing him. "You look awful"

"Thanks" He chuckled. "Had an MRI done on my leg, just waiting for the results to come in"

"An MRI , what are they looking for?" She questioned

"A Blockage" He stated

"A blockage, what like a clot or something? I thought you pulled a muscle" She was now very concerned

"Yeah, like I said I knew it wasn't a strained muscle. But they have given me pain killers and an antibiotic just in case it's an infection" He said doubtfully

"You knew? You mean you told them what it was?" She enquired, already knowing the answer

"Yep"

At that moment a lady Doctor walked into his room

"Hi, I'm Dr Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, the MRI revealed a problem" Said Dr Cuddy  
"No kidding, don't care who you are, no need for introductions" He stated  
"I'm sorry none of your doctors found it earlier; I'm personally going to oversee your treatment from now on" She responded  
"You're gonna cut me open, aren't ya?" House was by now losing the will to live  
"We may need to remove the leg" She retorted

House and Stacy looked at each other, not quite believing what they were hearing.  
"The MRI showed that you have had an Aneurysm that has clotted, it wasn't an infection or a pulled muscle or even from the self injection you did"

"No Kidding!" he said looking away. Stacy took his hand in hers and held onto it. He looked straight at her, although nothing was consoling the anxiety he was beginning to feel. He knew exactly what this meant. But as usual said nothing, he let the doctor continue.

"We have to do the surgery. The necrotic tissue has to be removed. If there's too much –" Cuddy began to say

" I don't care what you find" He snapped

"It may become necessary in order to save your life." She said with as much affirmation as she could muster.  
"Don't care! I like my leg. I've had it for as long as I can remember" He retorted

Stacy was now getting very worried by the conversation….he could die from this " Honey, I love your leg as much as you do" She said squeezing his hand and running the other one up and down his arm

"They're not cutting it off" He deadpanned and meant it.

Cuddy decided on a different approach, they needed consent to amputate if necessary and as yet he wasn't giving in to it. "Amazing advances have been made. Kids with prosthetic legs are running the 100-meter dash in twelve seconds"

"Yeah, they're just not as pretty. Do a bypass, restore the circulation" He said sarcastically

"Amputation is safer" Cuddy said deciding maybe hard facts were a better way

"For you, or me?" He questioned

"The blockage of blood flow ….." She tried negotiating

"Four-day blockage" He angrily interrupted her

"Yes. It caused muscle cell death. When those cells die, they release cytokines and potassium –" She continued with her facts theory

"If you restore the blood flow instead of just lopping it all off, then all that crap gets washed back into my system. The cytokines could cause organ failure, the potassium could cause cardiac arrest. On the other hand, I may just get the use of my leg back." He continued for her

"The post-operative pain alone –" Said Cuddy now getting very concerned at the continued defiance for amputation.  
"I'll get through it" He said looking at Stacy. "I understand the risks, you're in the clear. I've signed the consent for only the embolectomy, you are in the clear now go schedule an OR so we can minimise any more damage" He said dismissing Cuddy. Cuddy looked between them, nodded discreetly and left.

"God, you're an idiot." She stated once Cuddy had left

" think I'm more of a jerk." He really wasn't in the mood for this.

" I'm not being glib. And I'm not being cute, I don't want you to kill yourself." She argued, she was now really concerned about the risks he was taking.

" I'm not gonna die." He stated

"Oh, I feel completely reassured" She said flippantly. She wasn't happy, but said no more, the last thing she wanted was for them to be arguing before he went for surgery. He had refused to sign for the amputation even if was necessary to save his life. She just hoped that the proposed surgery was enough. She said goodbye to him as they took him away for surgery, wringing her hands and walking the hallways, just waiting for him to come back….if he came back.

She was relieved when they bought him back, although he was just waking up from surgery and still rather groggy, she sat with him and held his hand.

When he came too after surgery, the pain was off the scale, he was having trouble breathing, he was sweating and his leg felt like it was on fire! "They gotta up the morphine!"

"They said they can't, that you are on the maximum dose"

"They got to do something" He retorted, this pain was nothing like he expected. He pushed the call button and got the nurse to get a doctor there asap, he knew he couldn't take much of this.

Eventually they decided they were going to give him an epidural to take away the pain for a little while at least. He told Stacy to go home and get some rest, there was nothing else she could do, the epidural was working for the pain, for now at least. During the night his stats were getting much worse, his potassium just kept on rising, he could feel that something wasn't right, he pulled the machine around so that he could look at the reading, he thought so he was about to go into White Cell tachycardia….. his potassium was way too high. He called the nurse to tell her what to do, after a 20 second argument she did as she was told, but it was too late he had a heart attack right then, he was technically dead for over a minute, this was not a good sign.

"Hello" Said a groggy Stacy

"Is this Stacy" Said a softly spoken Dr Cuddy

"Yeah, Dr Cuddy, whats up, is Greg ok?"

"Um I'm sorry to tell you but Dr House had a heart attack, he is ok but I thought we should let you know" She said quietly

"Oh god! I'll come straight in!" She said putting the phone down, finding some clothes to wear and heading off as quick as possible to the hospital. Once there she sat beside him again holding his hand.

When he woke up again from the heart attack the potassium was still high and the epidural had worn off and he was in so much pain he couldn't stand it. "Stace can you call the doctor in,"

"you gonna let them cut your leg off now before you die"

"No, I want to be put into a chemically induced coma for 48 hrs"

"I thought you said the pain would go"

"It will it's just taking longer, if I go into the coma, by the time I come out the other side it should be all back to normal"

"Greg please just let them cut if off, you're gonna die from the pain let alone anything else"

"NO! just call the damn doctor will you!"

Stacy did as she was asked and called Dr Cuddy, but it took a while for her to get to them. Stacy was outside Gregs' room having a cup of coffee and talking to Wilson on the phone when Dr Cuddy came along. She ended the call to Wilson and sat down looking at Dr Cuddy. "He's asked if he can be put into a chemically induced coma so he can sleep through the worst part of the pain"

"We can do that"

"What happens once he is in the coma?"

"We monitor him closely and if he can get through the next 48hrs without another cardiac incident"

"No I mean I am his medical proxy, I get to make medical decisions while he can't"

"what are you thinking?"

"I don't know but I don't want him to die?"

"There is a middle ground, between what we did and amputation"

"What is it?" She enquired

"We go in take out the dead muscle, there is still some reperfusion risks and he will have a compromised leg, but with rehab and physio he could make a full recovery" She said tailing off.

"Or" Stacy questioned as there seemed to be more to this conversation

"Or he could be in pain for the rest of his life, but he will live"

"Ok, thank you" She said nodding her head

"You should talk to him about it"

"Yeah he is not big on middle ground" She answered knowing full well there was no way he would agree to anything else, even if it was to save his life. This was better than amputation, he would still have his leg and maybe a limp, nothing too much to worry about and it was better than dying wasn't it? She thought to herself.

"hmm didn't think so" Said Dr Cuddy

Dr Cuddy left Stacy still pondering in the chair, a few minutes later she got up and went into Greg's room. She told him that Dr Cuddy would be back momentarily with the necessary drugs to put him to sleep.

"Greg, honey please let them cut your leg off. You just had a heart attack, I can't bare it if you…." She said holding his hand to mouth and kissing it. He could feel the tears on this hand.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine" He tried to reassure her.

Dr Cuddy came in and checked his stats "Dr House, I am really concerned about your potassium, it is still fluctuating a lot" She said looking at the last test results.

"Kidneys need a chance to recover. You going to put me to sleep or what?" He deadpanned

Cuddy moved round to the side of the bed and looked at Stacy, she got the syringe and put the medicine in his IV "You'll be out in less than a minute" She said removing her gloves and herself from the room.

He turned to her and in a slurred voice said "I'll see you when I wake up, we'll go golfing"

"Greg, please!." She said but got no response " I love you"

"Love you too" Replied Greg through a blurry vision of smoke

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"Nothing to be sorry for" he just about managed to say before the drugs took him under.

She sat there holding his hand for what seemed like an eternity, until Dr Cuddy walked back in with another doctor who were discussing his potassium. Only hearing the words "another cardiac incident" Stacy called to Dr Cuddy as she went to leave the room.

"Dr Cuddy, that procedure we spoke about earlier get me the papers and I'll sign them" She said turning to Greg

Cuddy put her hand on Stacy's arm "You will be saving his life" She stated.

"Yeah" She said softly hoping that that was what he would see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

House could hear someone calling his name, he didn't recognise the voice but could hear it all the same. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy they just closed again. He felt somebody's hand on his arm, turned towards it and tried again to open his eyes, they did flutter open a little this time.

"Dr House, we need you to open your eyes for us" Came a stern voice

He moved his head towards the noise and tried again, they did open a bit longer this time.

"That's it Dr House keep them open, we need you to wake up" Came the voice again.

"hmm, I'm awake, leave me….sleep" He said through slurred words and blurry vision.

He felt coldness on his chest and then an oxygen mask was put on his face, which he tried to batt away. He opened his eyes again "Where am I" He said confused.

"In recovery" Stated the voice replacing the mask.

"Recovery?" He questioned but his eyes could no longer stay open, sleep took him under again.

The next time he woke up, he felt more awake and looked around him, he was in the ICU. He had the oxygen mask on, pulse ox, heart monitor, wtf! He turned his head to the other side and saw Stacy sitting in the chair. "Stace" He whispered taking the oxygen mask off again.

Her eyes were immediately open and she came to his side. She pushed the call button straight away. "Hey, you're back with us" She said quietly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He was still rather groggy but awake enough to know something was wrong. "What happened, why am I in here?" He slurred.

"Shh, Dr Cuddy will be here in a minute" She said squeezing his hand.

"Wait! WTF! I can't feel my legs! What did they do?" He shouted. He took his hand from hers and put his hand under the cover, panicking that they had amputated his leg, but it was still there, there was however a rather large dressing on his leg that wasn't there before.

He saw her walk towards him "You had better start talking and tell me what the fuck is going on?" He said breathlessly.

Dr Cuddy walked over to him and put the oxygen mask back on. Which he actually didn't protest to this time. "Dr House, whilst you were in the chemically induced coma, we couldn't get your potassium down to a safe level, we maxed you out on everything we could think of but It just didn't work. So we went back into your leg and we debrided the muscle, you have an epidural in right now which is why you can't feel anything" She stated, knowing that the straight forward policy was best with him.

He was now angry and took off the oxygen mask again "How can you have done that I did not give consent for anything other than the embolectomy" He then saw Dr Cuddy look at Stacy….."You? " He shouted "You gave them permission to do this to me"

"Greg I saved your life" She argued

"What fucking life, do you know what they have done, I knew all the options, I told you I wanted no amputation just the embolectomy, dying was the other choice not this!" He said with passion

"Greg please" She begged.

"GET OUT!" She went to touch his shoulder "Don't! Get the fuck out, maybe you should google what they have done and see how things will be"

The heart monitor and the pulse ox where bleeping all over the place. "Dr House, you need to calm down, you have only been out of surgery for a few hours" Stated Dr Cuddy as she tried to get him to calm down. His stats were all over the place.

Stacy got up and walked away, not exactly too sure on what she was doing or where she was going but she knew that she had to leave.

House laid back and took some deep breaths, he could feel that his body was not happy, well neither was his mind. He put the oxygen mask to his mouth and took a few deep breaths "Dr Cuddy, I want my file so I can see what you have actually done!""

Cuddy gave him his file, he read in disbelief the amount of muscle that had been removed along with possible nerve damage, he would be lucky if he ever walked again. He would rather die than do this, what were they thinking. He chucked the file on the roll table.

"Dr House I will get Stein the surgeon to come and talk to you, I know this is a shock right now, but it had to be done to save your life, she did the right thing."

"For who? Me? NO, I knew all the options, I chose 1 and then it was decided without my knowledge to make a different choice, I would have chosen to die" He said quietly but firmly

Cuddy walked out of the ICU not really knowing what to do. They had made the right choice, well they thought they had, it was too late now, he was alive and would eventually get better, although she even didn't know what the outcome would be. This kind of thing didn't happen to 38yr old men in their physical prime. Only time would tell!

Wilson arrived in the ICU to see House for the first time and was a little overwhelmed by what he was seeing, heart monitor, pulse ox, oxygen mask, but did his best to not show it "I thought you pulled a muscle, this is a little extreme as treatment don't you think?" He said sitting in the visitor chair.

House scowled at him " a little" He retorted at which point 2 doctors walked in.

"Dr House, I am Dr Stein, this is Dr Hathaway, may we talk, take 15 minutes of your time" He said looking at Wilson

"Its fine, you can say whatever you need to say in front of him"

"I know you are a doctor but I am going to speak to you like I would any other patient, sometimes being a doctor and a patient can make things worse. We had to go in to your leg as an emergency, although the consent had already been signed, by the time it came to it, your potassium was out of control and to be honest had we not done it when we had we would have lost you forever. Now the clot had not only stopped blood flow to the rest of your leg but it had stopped it to the surrounding muscle which had consequently died. We had to take out some of the Quadriceps, mainly the Rectus Femorus and a small portion of the Vastus Lateralis. We try very hard to keep the nerves intact, but we had to move them around quite a bit so there is possibly some Nerve Damage too, but we do not know that for sure. We have put in a drain, I am going to leave it in for another couple of days, then once that is out and the wound is clean you can start Physical Therapy. Any questions so far?"

"What's the point of Physical Therapy, it's not like I am going to be able to walk, that muscle you cut out is the main muscle used for that – did you know that?" He said sarcastically basically not reacting to any other information, he already knew it anyway.

"I understand where you are coming from, but believe it or not you will make progress, I can't say how much because I am not clairvoyant, but PT is your best bet to get you as mobile again as possible"

"Whatever" He said brushing off the doctor

"We are going to start Dialysis this afternoon as your urine is showing no signs of improving. Dr Hathaway will be your pain consultant, he will take it from here"

"Dr House, we are going to start you on a Fentanyl patch, as you are not eating properly at the moment any narcotic taken orally will play havoc with your stomach, I am going to start you on a medium to high dose so that when the Epidural wears out you should have adequate relief. The nurses will be asking you continuously for your pain numbers and be honest with them when you answer otherwise I won't know what is working. Once we have you under good pain control we will pull the epidural catheter. For long term we will probably change you over to something taken orally" He continued

"Wait! Long term...how long term are we talking" Said Wilson interrupting the doctor

"We don't know yet, until it has all healed and PT has been completed we won't know what is needed and for how long is anyone's guess, but my feeling is that it will be life-long term" He said looking directly at House

House was looking down at the bed when he heard that and he automatically lifted his head in shock at hearing the words life-long term.

"ok, I need to check the incision before I leave. Dr Hathaway is going to start you on the patch now and right up a correct pain protocol for you, for the nurses to adhere to. We won't be using any morphine, but you have to let us know if you are in any pain"

"whatever" House was now tired, with his kidneys not working properly, not eating properly and with all the information he had to process, he had had about as much as he could take for one day.

Both doctors left within a few minutes. House lay quietly looking at the ceiling trying not to panic. Wilson was sitting in the chair beside his bed, pretty much doing the same thing.

"Anything I can get you House?" Asked Wilson quietly

"Yeah, how about a time machine so that I can go back a few days before this nightmare started!"

"Wish I could" Said Wilson honestly "Wish I could" He got up "I'm going to go and get a coffee from somewhere, I'll be back in a few"

House nodded. For the first time he was alone, the lights were low, the machines were beeping but the rest of the room was silent, apart from the sound of his heartbeat that seemed to be in his ear, he didn't even know how long he had been under for or what day it was, but all he could think was, how things had suddenly changed: _Missing muscle, kidney damage, epidural catheter, urinal catheter, drain in the wound, oxygen stats fluctuating, heart rate low but steady, long term pain meds…..long term and why weren't they going to use morphine that is normally the best bet after surgery for short term pain….. aaah short term….. hmmm._ Exhaustion finally took him under again, he could only hope this was a nightmare…..

 **A/N – I have left a 'deliberate' mistake in, I found it when I was editing but decided to leave it for a little bit of fun. I think I have done one in a previous chapter too. Lets see if anyone notices** **Thanks for reading everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

House spent the next 24hrs in and out of sleep. Wilson came and went, lunch came and went. His first Dialysis was started and finished. Dinner came and went and so did Stacy. Night turned into day again, not that he really noticed, minutes could have been hours and hours could have been days for all he knew.

House was still asleep when she arrived and she didn't want to wake him up, so she just sat beside him reading and holding his hand. When she felt him stirring, she leant forward and held his hand with both of hers. "heeey" she said quietly

"Hey" House blinked awake "what time is it?"

"It's a little after 2pm" She said softly

"How long have you been here" He enquired, not really knowing how to respond to Stacy, he didn't take his hand away as the closeness and the comfort felt quite good, but he didn't squeeze it either. In the space of 7 days his world had been turned upside down and he had no idea how to deal with it.

"All day" She responded

"Did you call my Boss at General"

"Yes I did, I explained the situation, he asked me to ring again when we have an idea how long you to be out of action" She said softly

"well then I guess you better ring him back and say I won't be coming back then" He said turning his head away from her.

"Greg, we don't know that, with physio and rehab, you could be back up on your feet in no time"

"What? Are you a doctor now too? Did I miss something?" He retorted.

"No you didn't" she sighed "I am trying to see the positive side"

"Positive?" He shot at her

"Look, I was selfish I understand that and I'm sorry I wanted you to live whether you are whole or not, I wanted you still in my life, the fact that you are still alive and part of my life is a positive to me" She said sadly with tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Logically he knew that what she was saying was true, but it didn't stop the anger towards her that was building up in him every time he saw her. He knew she had been in the day before but he stayed asleep. He craved the love and support that she had to give, cos he could definitely do with it, but those feelings were soon taken over by the bubbling anger.

There was an awkward silence left in the room, he drifted off to sleep again. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Stacy sat for a while reading her book again, but not really concentrating on it, she had to tell him aswell that she was going to DC for a week, not that that would probably bother him right now, maybe it would even do them a favor. Had she done the right thing? To her she had, but it didn't feel like it was now. But that would pass when he got over the shock of what was going on, wouldn't it?

House spent most of the day in and out of sleep, the air in the room when he was awake was too stifling, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Then Dr Stein appeared to take out the Epidural so Stacy left to go get a coffee and take a break. She sat outside in the hall way, thumbing around with the coffee, looking deep into the cup as if it was going to give her some answers. It had only been a few days, but those few days had been hell, she seemed to have lost the man she loved overnight and he hadn't gone anywhere.

"Stacy? Do you think it will give you some answers?" Said Cuddy quietly

"I wish it would" Said Stacey "How long is this going to last, I mean, you know...no I don't know, god what is happening to me?" She said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey, regardless of what he said, you did the right thing, he will see that in the end, you saved his life"

"It's a shame he doesn't see it that way, he hates me, he will never forgive me, I can tell" She said turning her head to Cuddy

Cuddy got up and gave Stacy a half hearted hug, she wasn't very good at comforting people. "Maybe when he gets back on his feet, he will see things differently"

"Don't you mean if?" Questioned Stacy

"No I mean when, he is a very strong, young, athletic man and stubborn to boot, he will get back on his feet come hell or high water, I can tell"

"Hmm being stubborn won't make up for not having the physical ability to do it" Argued Stacy

"True, but sometimes it can just as powerful" She patted Stacy on the arm and got up "I'm going in to give him the once over, you coming?"

"Yeah I guess" She said standing slowly and following Cuddy back into House's room

"So the your Oxygen levels are back to normal, the Epidural is out, you having any pain yet?"

"No, but I'm not sure about the catheter, I think it should've probably come out by now" He stated.

"Have the nurses not done that yet? God what do I have to do to get them to do their jobs properly. I'll get someone on it" She said hurrying out to the nurses station to give someone hell. Promptly returning "I'll do it myself, they seem to have an emergency somewhere else." Cuddy said rather annoyed at her staff "Ok, I think you may have an infection now"

"Really? That's a surprise"

"I'll get you some antibiotics in that iv. We will be moving you tomorrow morning first thing providing nothing else happens overnight, aside from the kidneys and now the infection the rest of your stats seem to have stabled, there is no need for you to be in here anymore. You will also get a visit from the Physio Therapist and the Occupational Therapist, I believe they will try and start with you tomorrow."

"Oh goody, let's start learning how to look after the cripple" House snarked.

"Greg!"

"What? Will you be here, so you can learn too?"

"It's not learning to look after the cripple, it's about getting you back on your feet so no one has to look after you, you should be able to look after yourself" Said Cuddy in a softer tone

"Yeah well I can look after myself! I don't want anyone coming in here and telling me how to wipe my fucking arse!" He grunted he had already subconsciously tried to move his leg but couldn't

"I think you can do that on your own" Cuddy sniped.

"Really? Considering I haven't moved out of this bed yet, I haven't tried wiping my own arse and as I can't move my leg, the chances of succeeding at wiping my own arse right now are pretty slim, oh wait I need a dump, shall we see what happens!" He shouted

"Greg! That's enough! You're behaving like a 12yr old! "

"Yep, because that's exactly how I feel or rather a 3yr old who can't do anything for himself and has to learn how to go potty!" He was really frustrated with the situation, having had to have bed baths already, the urinal catheter had been taken out, he could use a bottle for that, but he was worried about pooping, not that he had eaten anything in days.

"I didn't realise self pitty was your style" Said Stacy dryly

"Branching out!"

"Ok, Antibiotics are in, I am going to leave you alone now. If you have any pain, call the nurse she knows what to do, by the time I see you again tomorrow you will be in your own room"

Cuddy left Stacy and House to each other. "I know this is probably bad timing, but I have to go to DC on Friday for a few days, maybe a week"

House turned and glared at her. Although he was unsure why that pissed him off. "You're going now! Thanks!"

"You know what, I can't do right for wrong can I? I stay and you keep sniping at me and now I am going to give us a bit of space – that's wrong too!"

House hung his head slightly "I'm sorry, please don't go, not yet" He said taking a deep breath and looking at her so that their eyes met.

"I have to now, I told them I would, I thought under the circumstances you would cherish the fact that I will be out of your hair for a week!"

House reached out and took hold of her hand, he held it up to his lips and kissed it "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, maybe it will be a good thing" He sighed.

Stacy sat very still and relished that small amount of closeness they were having, maybe it would be ok after all. They sat in comparative silence for a while, House drifted off to sleep and Stacy sat reading her material for the next trial. Not that she could concentrate, she kept thinking about how things would change now, would he be able to walk again, would they need to adapt their living accommodation, would he be able to work again. Was she going to have to look after him? So many questions left unanswered and ones that no one could answer yet either. She packed her stuff away and sat looking at him _What had she done, she had saved his life that's what she had done. Was it worth it, to her it was, always would be_ She took hold of his hand and kissed it, then got up and leant over to him and gently kissed him on the forehead. He stirred "Hey I'm going to go now" She said quietly "See ya later" Said House "Not if I see you first" Said Stacy and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

House lay in the relative silence of the ICU, the anaesthetic had definitely worn off now, as he was having trouble sleeping. The lights were off accept a low light on the opposite side of the room, he didn't have any machines he was hooked up to now so there was pretty much silence around him. He used to like the wee small hours of the morning, best time to do his thinking, but then his mind was rarely still. Now he had numerous things going over in his mind, Stacy for one, one minute he needed her, the next he wanted to shout and scream at her. He wanted, actually no needed the love and support she had to give but was having trouble accepting anything she gave because he was so angry. Then there was his current situation, his leg felt like it was a lump of lead, he had no pain yet at least but who knew what tomorrow would bring he thought as sleep took him.

At 7.00am breakfast was served. Something that looked like scrambled egg, bacon and coffee. House sipped at the coffee and nibbled at the rest and turned his nose up, it made him feel quite nauseous. The breakfast tray was cleared away and the orderlies came to move him. Luckily he had his own room which he was pleased about, the thought of having other people around him 24/7 who may actually want to talk to him did not bode well.

At 10am he had his first visit from Randi and Helen. The Physical Therapist and the Occupational Therapist, he wandered how long it would take for him to piss them off so they didn't come back.

"Dr House, my name is Randi and I will be your Physical Therapist, our aim will be to get you back on your feet as soon as possible. All we are going to do today is talk to you and do an assessment of what we have to work with. You have been on your back for almost a week now and that is not good. We need to get that fixed as soon as possible" She said in a cheery manner. Getting no response from House she continued "I am going to start by doing some range of motions on both legs, but before I do what is your pain level at"

"0"

"great, what you may find, now that we are going to start moving you around, the pain in your leg may increase, so if it does please tell somebody, nobody likes to be in pain when they do exercise, it often puts people off of PT because it hurts too much, there is a certain amount of no pain no gain, but there are different types of pain, so we will be asking you that a lot" She looked at House but again got no response accept a stare so continued, she knew she had her work cut out for her "I am going to talk you through everything I do, I know you are a doctor but if it were me I'd still like to be told what is going on"

House just nodded his head.

"So here we go then let's start!"

"What now? Here?" He looked around questioning, not actually wanting this to begin.

"Yes Dr House, here and now!"

House must have had a scared look on his face "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" She said softly "left leg first, point your toes for me, that's it, now do that 5 times" She waited while House did what he was asked.

"Great, bend you left knee and straighten it again, 5 times"

"Fantastic, move your left leg out to the side and back 5 times"

"Great stuff, now I want you to do that while you are in bed, at least 5 times a day ok, we really need to get you moving more"

"Now, for your right leg. Can you wiggle your toes for me" She asked politely

House concentrated hard and just about managed to wiggle his toes without too much discomfort

"Great stuff, can you circle your ankle for me"

He concentrated again, he could move it slightly but not a lot.

"Ok, that's great, I am now going to support your right leg and move it for you, don't try to move it ok, just let me do it" She said looking directly at him "Ok great stuff." She said when she had finished working his leg.

"Great stuff! I hardly moved it what the fuck!" He questioned.

"Hey, you have more movement than I thought you would, it gives me a great starting point. But what I am going to suggest is that we put a splint on your right ankle" She said looking at House and seeing his distressed look. "Can you sit your bed up slightly for me please?" House did as he was asked. "Ok, take a look at how your right leg is laying" She instructed him. He peered down his leg and shrugged his shoulders. " Your right ankle is flopping to the left, which indicates quite a loss of strength, due to non-use and the muscle you had removed, at the moment you can just about move it, so to prevent any further loss we splint it so that is it in the right position and then as we do PT we will remove it."

House nodded at her but his thought was _first cripple aide_

"Helen can you organise that for me please." Helen moved to House's bed and began constructing a mould of his foot, he furrowed his brow at her. " Ok so what I am doing is taking a mould of your foot so that I can go back to my department to get the right splint to fit properly, that way nothing will rub or be uncomfortable" House just nodded again.

Randi turned her attention back to House "When are they taking the drain out?"

"This afternoon I believe" He stated but still watching what Helen was doing.

"Ok good, once Dr Stein has cleared you, I will be back this afternoon, to start getting you moving" She said smiling. "Oh one last thing before I hand you over to Helen, do you have any clothes or sneakers here?"

"Nope"

"Ok, can you ask someone to bring in some sneakers and some clean underwear including socks please" She patted his bed and took a seat while Helen took over.

"ok"

"Hi Doctor House I am Helen, your Occupational Therapist, you will be seeing a fair bit of me for a week or so then you probably won't see me until you are discharged. My main aim is to get you independent. There is always method to our madness, we may have to use some assistive devices to start with but hopefully they will just be temporary" She looked at Randi

"So every morning Helen will visit first, then you will have an hour PT session. As far as I know you will be having dialysis after lunch, so I will fit in another PT in the late afternoon. However this is subject to change depending on the dialysis. So that's it for now, Helen will be back in about half an hour to fit your splint, you need to keep it on at all times or until I say otherwise." She finished waiting for a response. Getting none she enquired "You have any questions?"

To which she got a shake of the head. "Ok then see you later on this afternoon"

By the time they had finished he was worn out and sleep took him until Wilson came and woke him up.

"Oh, have you hurt your leg again?"

"No Why?"

"You acquired a splint"

"I dId?" House said looking at his foot, he must've stayed asleep while she put in on. "Yeah, to keep my ankle aligned or something. Can you go to my apartment and pick up a pair of sneakers and some clean underwear?"

"You going running?"

"Yes!" Said House with a chuckle

"Stacy not coming in?" Questioned Wilson

"Don't know!"

"You do have a cell phone to use you know and so does she" Wilson persisted.

"Oh is that what this is for?" He said waiving around the cell phone that Wilson had passed him. "But it helps if its charged and I don't know her number off by heart nor do I know the number at the apartment we are in" He stated

"Oh, ok, I can pop by when I leave here. When do you want them for?" He asked

"Tomorrow morning I guess" Said House not really knowing.

Wilson filled House in on the gossip at the hospital he now worked in and the new lady he had his eye on. He also noticed that House didn't eat any of the lunch that was served to him and was falling asleep quite regularly. "Hey, I'm going to go and get something to eat from the cafeteria, shall I bring you something, you obviously didn't like the gourmet they served you at lunchtime" asked Wilson

"No thanks, not hungry" He stated feeling quite sleepy again.

When Wilson returned it was to see House asleep again so he decided to leave him be and go to the apartment, House had given him his key so if Stacy wasn't there he would be able to get in. He knocked on the door first to see if anyone was home, he waited a few minutes and with no response he let himself in. "Stacy" He called "Stace, you home?" He didn't hear anything so he moved around the small apartment and then heard a murmur from the bedroom. He headed that way to find Stacy just waking up. "You OK" He said softly

"Yeah" She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up "I'm fine, just not sleeping very well"

"Not surprising" He said with genuine concern. "I thought you might have been at the hospital this morning"

"I was going to, then Dr Cuddy phoned me to say he had been moved and that he was having 2 sessions of PT, Dialysis and removing the drain so I thought I'd stay out of the way until later on. And anyway the visiting hours don't start til 5pm"

"Sounds logical." He pulled out House's cell phone "you might want to charge this for him, he didn't know your number or the apartment telephone number"

She took the phone from him and gave a low soft chuckle, he never did charge his phone. "Thanks, I'll take it back to him this evening" She looked at the phone for a while. "So, how was he?"

"Tired mostly, with a little bit of snark thrown in for good measure. Oh, he's asked for one of us to take him in a pair of sneakers and some clean underwear" She gave him a quizzical look "For PT apparently"

"ok no problem I'll take them later" She said quietly. "I thought I might take him something nice to eat in, he doesn't seem to be eating much and that can't be good for him"

"That's a really good idea, he didn't eat any of lunch, I did offer to go to the cafeteria to get something but he didn't want it"

There fell a silence between them, neither one knowing what else to say. "Hey, I'm going to leave you to it, call me if you need anything, I'll be out tonight but you know my numbers right? Just leave a message if you need to." He got up went towards her and gave her forehead a kiss. "He's going to be ok, you know that right?"

"Yeah I guess" She said softly.

Stacy arrived at the hospital with a large bag of goodies, to find House on his side and he seemed to be asleep. But he heard her come in "Hey" He said turning his head to see her.

"Hey, nice to see a different view is it?" She said trying to sound cheery

"Yeah great!" He retorted

She came towards the side of the bed that he was turned to, bent down and gave him a kiss and although he let her she could tell he pulled back. "So how was your day?" She enquired

"PT. Occupational Health, Dialysis, Drain Out and then PT again. Very busy" He answered "Yours?"

"Oh, not much, house work, the general stuff" There came a silence "Oh I bought the sneakers and underwear that you asked for. I charged your phone for you. These 2 Journals came in the post and I bought you a Reuben to eat."

He smiled the first genuine smile all week. "Hmmm a Rueben, that actually sounds good" He said and felt his tummy grumble. He went to turn himself back over "You need some help" She said as she saw him struggle

"Nope, I got it" He said determined to do it on his own like he had in PT. He sat the bed up more and propped a pillow under his knee. He took the sandwich from her and the Journals which he would make use of later.

"What's the splint for" She enquired after seeing it as he moved.

"To keep my ankle aligned. It's lost strength through non-use and the loss of muscle. One of the many cripple aids I can expect to have now" He said rather harshly. Suddenly the Rueben didn't taste as good. He put it on the roll table and looked the other way.

Stacy was sitting in the visitor chair, with her hands in her lap and her head down. Holding back the tears "I am sorry Greg" She said softly.

"Yeah I know" He said and picked up a journal to start reading.


	12. Chapter 12

After breakfast , House did his exercises with his left leg and tried to wiggle his toes on his right leg, but that was about all he could do. How would he be able to get back to work if he couldn't even move his foot!

"So Dr House, did you get someone to bring you in some sneakers?" Said Helen as she entered his room. She was far too cheery for House's liking

"Yep, they're there" He said pointing down to under the chair.

"Great. How's your pain this morning?"

"1"

"ok, have you had any extra pain relief at all after the exercising yesterday?"

"Nope not yet"

"Fabulous. You still have a dressing on your leg yes?"

"doah!"

"Just asking, we are going to start by getting you in your underwear and shoes, then when the IV's are out and the dressing has been reduced you can wear normal clothes, but until then underwear will suffice. We don't want you showing off to all the nurses now do we" She said laughing

House just glared at her. "I think I can put on my own underwear thanks!" House snarled at her.

"ok then, here you go" She said smiling and passing him his underwear.

House took the underwear from her and proceeded to try as he normally would to put them on. But it didn't work, not being able to bend his leg was making things very difficult.

"hmm, ok shall I give you some pointers that may or may not help, but it wouldn't hurt to try!"

House again glared at her.

"First off, you can do the left leg fine. Then when your brief are just above your knee, use the first part of the technique that Randi showed you how to use yesterday for turning. As you hook your left foot under your right calf try to bring the right leg up towards you more and lean forward at the same time."

It took him a few attempts but he got there, but what he did notice was the pain that shot up through his leg the minute it started to be moved.

"Dr House are you in pain?"

"Yes! " He said through gritted teeth

"Let me call the nurse"

"Don't! I'm dealing!"

"You don't have to deal! If it hurts each time you do this you won't want to do it!" She said pressing the call button

House laid back against the bed for support and breathed deeply while waiting for the pain to subside. As the nurse came in the pain was subsiding slightly "What can I do for you Dr House?"

"Nothing it's gone!" He snapped

"He had pain, but it seems to have gone off slightly" Said Helen

"He is actually due for a change of patch, so let me do that while you are resting, then hopefully it will kick in while the other one trails off"

House didn't say anything just waited while his patch was changed.

"You ok now?" Helen asked

House just nodded head, he was exhausted and he hadn't even done anything.

"Socks next" Said Helen giving him his left sock. House took the sock from her with a furrowed brow and put it on his foot. Looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her. She then proceeded to give him his left shoe as well. Which he took and put on. "Does this mean I can't use the right leg at all?" He questioned.

"Nope, but for today only I am going to put your sock and shoe on" She said smiling "I want to make sure the splint is ok and decide whether the sock needs to go first or whether it can go over the top. Then I'll put your trainer on, just because I want to make sure its ok. But tomorrow you will be doing it on your own!" She said cheerily "I am going to start by putting your sock on over the splint, this will make it easier for you, just tell me if your foot is comfortable or if anything rubs, ok?"

House watched as she put the sock on, wasn't difficult for her at least, wasn't so sure it would be ok for him. But it didn't feel uncomfortable. "So Dr House is that ok?" House just nodded. She proceeded to put the trainer on too. "Feels tight" He said "Ok, tight as in put your foot to sleep tight or just tight?" House thought for a minute "Hmm just tight I think"

"Ok, that's good, we need you to have support for your foot and ankle, but if it feels like it's going to sleep, let either myself or Randi know and we will adjust it" She said smiling "Fabulous, you are now dressed and ready for Physio, this is our goal every day to have you ready for Physio."

"great" said House feeling tired and grumpy and his leg was beginning to hurt again. Not that he told anyone.

At which point Randi came in, with a stern look and was ready for business "So for today's physio we are going to have you sitting in the chair and then tomorrow into a wheelchair"

House looked away at the mention of the word 'wheelchair', the last thing he wanted to sit in was one of those….he may never get out of it.

"Make the bed into a sitting position please. Then lower the bed down, put the bottom guard of the bed rail down" No messing, no niceties just straight on with the work in hand.

House didn't do as he was asked he just lay his head back against the bed, getting dressed had worn him out and his leg was killing him.

"Dr House, what is your pain level" Randi asked curiously

"3"

"Ok, I'm putting a call in to get someone down here. Has it increased since you started occupational therapy this morning?" She questioned, she hadn't had time to read Helen's notes.

"yes"

"did it go back down or has it stayed"

"Stayed"

"Next time that happens you need to tell someone" She told him as the nurse came in "Nurse he needs more painkillers now!"

"Ok, I can give you fentanyl booster through your iv to take the edge off"

House just nodded. He was already fed up with having this medication and that medication just to get him through the day. They waited 10 minutes for the pain killers to kick in and then they started again,

"Ok now?"

House just nodded again.

"Ok use the move I taught you yesterday for turning"

House did it but it was a little more difficult because he was sitting up, he couldn't seem to go as far.

"That's fine, now slowly sit yourself up and I say slowly because you can get dizzy still. Keep the left leg hooked under the calf of the right and as you sit up the legs should just follow each other" She said softly with a smile as House looked on apprehensively

He took his time, but it worked, he had both feet on the floor for the first time in almost 2 weeks.

He looked up and grinned at Randi, another giant step for mankind and a small one for him.

"Ok rest up for a minute"

She moved the bedside chair nearer to the bed and at a right angle.

"You ok?"

House nodded

"Great Stuff, you now have 2 feet on the floor, but I only want you to have weight on your left foot. With your left hand reach to the furthest arm of the chair"

House looked at her.

"Its ok, as you move let your left leg take the weight and your body will move with your arm, then as you get closer put your right hand on the other arm and take the weight with your arms. And let yourself down gently, it should just be a kind of shuffle"

House did it straight away "Yippee, I've upgraded from a bed to a chair!"

"Dr House, there are some people that I have been working with for weeks to get into a chair, so yes yippee!"

"Ok, you ready to go back now?"

"what?"

"I said are you ready to go back now?"

"No!"  
"hahaha, I got to make sure you can get back safely and when we have done it a few times, I will clear it so you can get up and into the chair instead of staying in bed"

"Right! Jeez!"

But he did as he was told, and they repeated the operation a few times and when she was satisfied that he could do it safely on his own, they stopped.

"Great stuff, we will have you back on your feet in no time!"

House stayed seated in the chair until Dr Stein came in, "Whoah! You've made a quick recovery, that's great"

"Is sitting in a chair really that much of a big deal?"

"Actually yes!" Dr Stein answered with a grin on his face "Ok came to see how the dressings are and the incision. I need you back up on the bed"

"Great, kiljoy" He said sarcastically as he transferred slowly back to the bed.

"That's me! But it will be one step nearer to getting out of here" Said Dr Stein trying to keep things cheery. He waited patiently for House to get comfortable back on the bed.

"May I?" He asked.

"Go ahead" He stated turning his head away as the dressing was taken off.

"That looks fine…" Dr Stein started as there was a knock on Houses door "Who is it?"

"Dr House its Dr Smith, the Dean of Princeton General"

"Come in" Replied House "What can I do for you?"

"I just thought I would stop by and see what the current situation is and when you are likely to be returning to work?" He said as he came in. He then realised there was another doctor in the room and stopped.

House continued "Right now I don't know, I have just started Physical Therapy but they haven't given me an indication of how long it will be. I am also still having dialysis and antibiotics for an infection. So basically no idea! But Dr Stein here might"

Dr Stein looked up at the other man that came into the room "And you are?"

"I just told you, I am Dr Smith, his boss from Princeton General" He retorted.

"Like Dr House just said, we actually don't know at the moment, but things are slowly improving" He said looking at House. House nodded at him to continue "there is still a small amount of leaking but it is clear, it's not infected, not swollen and is a nice pink colour. But I am going to leave the stitches in a bit longer now that you are moving around. It's all looking good, but he won't be back to work on Monday that's for sure"

"hmmm, ok, well that's not the news I wanted" He said looking concerned at House hoping that he would fight back and say something more. "The department has been set up so well and we are having new patients come in and the new research programmes that you set up are now working" He was still hoping that House would interject and give him something he could work with.

Dr Stein was now redressing House's leg , he touched something which made House squeal in pain and hold his breath. "Fuck!" He looked at Dr Smith to continue but he didn't, he was looking away.

"Right now I don't care!," Exclaimed House

Dr Smith, stood and looked at him with concern "Dr House, I'm sorry but we are going to have to let you go ….."

"sorry it's not worked out for you, now get out!" He interrupted him bluntly.

Dr Smith said no more and left the room, knowing that that was the last time he would see Dr House.

"Sorry, Dr House, I only redressed your leg, is it that painful" Said Dr Stein with confusion

"Yes it is today" Said House "Maybe it's because I have been moving around"

"That is a big possibility, ok, you can now start to wear normal clothes, but it might be worth starting with shorts, as we will still need to see the wound for a while longer, need to make sure it doesn't get any infections and that the liquid doesn't become heavy. You need to let us know if you feel any changes" He said softly

House just nodded at him, he had had enough for one day already.

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story so far, particularly those as guest or anonymous as I cant respond personally...THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

House lay in the darkened room curled up on his left side, back towards the door, alone at last. The last few days had been hell on earth, having his Mom and Dad visit was ok at first until they had returned during his physical therapy session. The pain in his leg was making it nearly impossible to do anything, he had tried his hardest to ignore it but had eventually exploded at everybody when he couldn't do a transfer and he had heard his Dad say "Suck it up Son…" . Well that had been the last straw. He had kicked them all out, including Randi.

He closed his eyes tight as the pain came again, he knew he should call the nurse but he didn't. He knew his patch needed to be changed. He was beginning to see the pattern. But maybe if he said nothing the pain would overtake him, make is heart pump too quickly and end this torment, maybe just maybe that's what he should do. With the blinds closed no one could see in, he closed his eyes and hoped.

"House" he heard quietly. Had he gone to sleep? Had he passed out?

"House" He heard again from the door. He said nothing, maybe they would just go away. Another wave of pain came and he tensed even more, he held in a scream and screwed his eyes shut tight. He just about heard the footsteps coming around the bed.

"House" Came a concerned whisper, a soft touch on his shoulder made him flinch, which made the pain worse.

Wilson could just about see House's reaction but could feel it more so and immediately pressed the emergency call button. Within a few minutes a nurse came rushing in.

"Nurse what's happening?" Said Wilson, he could now see the silent tears trickling down House's cheek.

"He's done a lot of physio therapy today, he must be having breakthrough pain, I'll give him a booster. I've not seen him this bad before I will put a call in for Dr Hathaway" She said, promptly put a booster through the IV and left to page Dr Hathaway.

Within minutes Dr Hathaway was in House's room, House's pain had not subsided enough. He administered another booster and changed the patch on House's torso. A few minutes later the pain was back under control. Dr Hathaway removed the first patch that was on House and brought a chair over so that he could speak to House.

"So Dr House, you want to tell me what has been happening?"

"I've had a lot of physical therapy the last couple of days and today the pain just shot through the roof!" He said looking away, unable to admit that he had chosen not to call the nurse.

"Right ok, how is your eating coming along?" He questioned

"Don't have much appetite to be honest, between the meds, the PT and the pain, not really hungry"

Dr Hathaway gave House a concerned but thoughtful look "Ok, I've increased your fentanyl patch to the highest one it can go on, we are going to need to pull the IV's soon, after that it will either be injections in the muscle or we need to start something orally"

"Great!" He said almost asleep, pain was exhausting.

Realising that House was too exhausted to continue the conversation Dr Hathaway left them again, Wilson put the Reuben down on the roll tray so that House could eat it when he woke up, he liked them cold anyway. He sat on the bedside chair, House looked like he had lost a lot of weight, he was lean anyway but now he seemed more like skin and bone. More Reubens it was then and maybe some pancakes for breakfast and pasta for tea.

Sunday morning came around, the patch had been working so far, no more breakthrough, but then he hadn't had PT either, he was now sitting back in the chair. Stacy came into his room and gave him big smiles when she saw him and went straight over to him to give him a kiss and a cuddle, she had really missed him. "Wow you're looking good, no more IVs, you're dressed in t-shirt and shorts and you're wearing trainers, my, haven't we been a busy boy while I was away. What happened to shaving" She said laughing.

"Yeah, got dressed all on my own, who knew I could do that! You haven't got to learn how to clothe the cripple after all!" He growled and looked away. His irritation and anger was bubbling just under his skin.

"Greg, I didn't mean to…you look great" She said softly "I bought you bagels and cream cheese for breakfast"

"Put it on the table, I've eaten already." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. He tried with all his might to be pleasant "So, how was DC" He said deflecting

"Great, we won the trial and I have been given another big case to work on, which is fantastic, I am now overtaking Giles on the big cases, I am being noticed"

"Good stuff" he said quietly really not caring at all.

"What about you, have you heard from Princeton General?"

"Yep, I lost my job!" He retorted glaring at her.

"Oh baby I am so sorry" She said softly, looking in her lap and fiddling with her coffee cup. "Greg I think we need to discuss a few things for when you get out of here"

"Like what?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Like where are we going live? Here or move back to Boston or to DC"

"Are you kidding me? You think I can handle our apartment in Boston? 2 floors up with no lifts, yeah that'll work!"

"Oh….I….maybe we should just move to DC then?"

"Why the fuck would I want to move to DC?" His anger now clearly on show.

"Well you don't have a job here now, so we might as well move to where mine will be. You can find something else when we get there, or if all else fails we can just live on my money"

"GET OUT!"

"Greg, come on, I am only trying to work out what we are going to do, you know work out what's available and realistic"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"What did I do now?" She said splaying her hands.

"You know what it doesn't matter!" His face glared at her "you don't even know yet if I can walk let alone get up 2 flights of stairs" He was hurt and angry by her lack of consideration "whether or not I will be able to find another job isn't on my list of priorities at the moment and neither is your career" His eyes darkened and he looked away "Just leave" He said quietly but firmly

"Greg, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound selfish, I've had such a good week, I just wanted to share it with you like I always do." She stood up from the seat and grabbed her coat, she didn't get any response from him so she began to walk out "see ya later" she said and looked back at him, hoping for their normal response, but she got nothing. She hung her head and walked out hiding the tears that were now flowing freely.

He couldn't watch her go, he sat with his palm on his forehead, keeping his eyes down. Realistically she was talking sense, they did need to try and work out what was next...if only he knew. Home? where was that exactly? They had only been in Princeton a few months, not that moving around really bothered him too much, they had managed to stay in Boston for 4 years that was almost a record for him atleast. "Where ever I lay my hat that's my home" came running through his mind..."yep that's about right!"

He had to try and make a plan for getting out, what was he going to 'need' when he got out, he already knew that stairs would be an issue, even if he got out of the wheelchair, there was no way he could climb stairs. The apartment in Boston needed to go, he was never going to be able to use it again. Stacy could just crash at a hotel when she was there. He needed to know more!

As he didn't have any therapy today now was probably a good time to ask questions. He paged the nurse's station and asked them to call Dr Cuddy to come and see him as soon as she had availability.

An hour or so later there was a knock on his door

"Dr House, you put a call in to see me" She questioned as she entered

"Yes, when I can go home?" He said looking up from the journal he was reading.

She walked further into the room, sliding the door closed behind her "Not too sure yet, when you're ready" She said softly

"I am ready! The wound is healing, the drains are out, the IVs are out and I can come back in weekly for dialysis if necessary. " He took a breath and looked straight at her "I'm going to go insane if I stay here much longer"

"I understand that, but it's not that simple" She said quietly, just seeing a softer side of him, he was still patient after all " You have to be signed off from Dr Stein, Dr Hathaway, Randi and Helen and then lastly me, when I know everything is taken care of!"

"Then call them. Get them here. Sign me off. I want out of here as soon as possible, have things to do, people to see!" He retorted.

"Like I said, I understand you have a job to get back to, but these things take time. "

"Then tell me what things."

"Dr Stein needs to make sure your wound is healing properly. Dr Hathaway needs to make sure your pain is under control, Helen needs to sign off your occupational health and Randi needs to sign off on your Physio" She said taking a breath" I thought you knew who did what?"

"Funny! I should already be signed off of Occupational Health, as I can shower & dress myself, I can even wipe my own fucking arse!" He was now getting aggravated.

"hahaha, its more to do with you going home. Is your home wheelchair friendly i.e big enough for one to fit through the door, do you need grab rails in the bathroom etc, to make sure your living accommodation will suite your needs."

He glared at her "My living accommodation is fine" He lied and his heart sank at the reality of needing a wheelchair

"Well that's for them to decide! But as I was coming up here, I bought these for you" She said handing him some papers

"Handicapped parking WTF!" Then sighed "Whatever! I want to go home as soon as possible!"

"I get it, we wont actually keep you here any longer than we need to you know, we prefer patients to actually go home!" She turned around and left his room.

He was sitting up in bed but decided to turn his back on the door and close his eyes. The thoughts that were running through his head just wouldn't stop. _Handicapped parking, wheelchair, grab rails, was this really what it was going to be like, life flipped 180 in a matter of weeks, he was a 38yr old man in the prime of his career, in the body of an 80yr old or even a 3yr old, both pretty much the same_ He must have dropped off to sleep for a little while but was soon woken up by the throbbing pain in his leg, jeez here we go again, he wasn't even moving around and he hadn't had PT today. He gritted his teeth a little harder and moved his leg with both his hands so that he could sit up properly. When he opened his eyes Wilson was sitting in his bedside chair. "You want me to call the nurse?"

House looked up at him and nodded, feeling defeated.

Wilson called the nurse but Dr Hathaway came in instead. "Dr House what is your pain level right now" He had instructed the nurses to call him anytime House needed more medication.

"8"

"How long has it been this high"

"woke…up..like…it" He said through gritted teeth

"Ok, I am going to start you on Vicodin, the Fentanyl patch doesn't seem to be as effective as it was to begin with. Have you had therapy today or exercise of any sort?"

"NO!"

"Ok, here you go, take one of these with some water, I know you have eaten your lunch so this should be fine, let's see how it works"

House took the pil from Dr Hathaway, Wilson past him some water, he slurped it down as quickly as possible and within a few minutes the pain was all but gone.

"We will keep you on these for a few days and see how we go. If you have no adverse effects to them we can keep you on them until you have finished Physical Therapy" He said looking directly at House "Then we will see you in the pain clinic to see what else we can do. I don't like to keep patients on Vicodin long term as they can be very addictive"

"I'll take whatever takes away the pain and right now this is working" He lay back on the bed and promptly fell asleep, pain was exhausting.

Stacy sat drinking her coffee on the couch, looking around their tiny apartment. She hated it here, her career was moving on and she really wanted them to move to DC. She had thought that Greg may see it as a good opportunity now with the way things were, but boy had she been wrong. She had purposely stayed away for a couple of days to let him calm down, but she had to go back at some point. They really needed to talk.

"Hey" She said softly as she walked into his room.

"Hey" He said. "I've been thinking about what you said" Looking up at her "you're right we do need to work out what will happen when I get out of here. We can't keep the apartment in Boston, there is no way I will be getting up 2 flights of stairs" He said solemnly.

She nodded her head and without saying anything she walked towards him, but he moved, so she continued towards the bedside chair and sat down. "So, has anyone told you what to expect when you leave?" She questioned softly.

"Some... wheelchair, grab rails, disabled parking, different car, pain killers, physical therapy, pain clinic, not much change really" He mocked.

"Oh Greg, I am sorry!" She said going to give him a cuddle, which he actually let her do.

"I know you are"

"Is there a plan yet?"

"Getting there, but I am more than ready." He put his hand on his forehead " if I spend another week in here I am going to go insane. Wilson brought these medical journals, which are great, but I need more"

"You need to be a little patient. I'm sure they won't keep you any longer than necessary, if you leave to soon you could hurt yourself"

He looked at her and nodded – not that he agreed.

"Dr Stein is checking me out later today and they will do a battery of tests to see where my blood is and my urine function and we will go from there"

"Good, so how's therapy going, you look like you are getting the hang of the wheelchair" She said softly

"Yeah" He said sadly "Upper body hurts though and so is the left leg. And I thought I was fit. " He became silent for a few minutes thinking of what was " Just goes to show how wrong you can be" He wheeled himself over to the bed and transferred, he had had enough for one day. He felt exhausted again and the right leg was joining in too.

"I had a thought about our Boston place" She said looking at him "Why don't we keep it for now. I'll still need somewhere to stay and we can afford the 2 " She said hopefully

"Yeah, ok" He conceded.

"Do you think we should talk to Dr Cuddy together, you know to see what needs to be set up for when you come home" She said hoping that it was the right thing to say.

"Apparently it's up to the Occupational Health people to decide that." He said faintly

"Oh, ok then" She sat quietly in the chair, while House drifted off to sleep again. It had gone better than what she thought and he seemed to not be so angry at her. Maybe things were looking up.

About an hour later he woke up from his sleep, clutching his leg and almost crying.

"Greg! Are you ok" She said, not having experienced him in this kind of pain

He didn't say anything or rather he couldn't say anything. She flapped about a bit and then managed to press the button to call the nurse. A nurse came rushing in and immediately went to get some Vicodin for him to take. After a little while, things calmed down a little and Stacy was pacing in his room.

"Does that happen a lot? You were asleep, how can you be in that kind of pain when you are asleep?" She questioned nervously almost in tears.

He looked at her with the blankest expression ever. "It's called missing muscle and nerve damage, a side effect of the surgery they did" He turned over away from her and closed his eyes, she really didn't have a clue.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed or favourited me and/or this story, it is much appreciated and like receiving candy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Another day dawned, it was 7am and he was already bored. He would usually be just getting up and going for his run now, but not today. He had just eaten his Oatmeal and was contemplating transferring to his wheelchair to go get washed and dressed, a task that now took a lot of time, thought and energy.

By the time he returned from the bathroom he could feel the ache coming in his leg, he knew it was time for his meds, with nothing else to do, he was noticing a pattern to the pain, the Vicodin did take it away that's for sure and even had him a little buzzed at times but he could tell when it was wearing off, that was not a good thought.

Within a couple of minutes of being back in his room, the nurse came in with his meds, he looked solemnly at them before he took them, is this what life has come down to for him to just get through the day? Blood thinners and Narcotics, actually, the narcotics were give day, so the first dose only got him through a few hours. How could he even think about going back to work if this is what he had to do. A doctor on Narcotics at work, he knew that people did it but having to take medication whilst at work, maybe even in front of people and in a wheelchair too.

He took the pills and as the nurse left his room Randi walked in. "Hey Doc, ready to go?"

House looked up unexpectedly, "Go Where?"

"To the therapy room, no need to stay in here anymore, got lots of work to do today" She said very enthusiastically

"What?" He said without even thinking, the last thing he wanted to do was go out in the hallway in his wheelchair

"Therapy room. We are going. Now. Are you ok?" she questioned cautiously

"yeah, yeah I'm...i'm fine" He said taking a deep breath. What was he about to have a panic attack or something. He gingerly rolled himself towards the door, he could do this right! If he wanted to go home he had to.

He made it all the way to the therapy room, wheeling himself, Randi was talking to him a lot on the way, he assumed trying to take his mind off of the fact that everyone was staring at him. Once inside the room he looked around, parallel bars, mats, weights all the normal stuff.

"So the plan now is to get you up on your feet, we start with standing in the parallel bars, then onto a walker and then onto crutches" She stated

This was not expected. He looked at her with what could only be expressed as fear and apprehension, if his leg just hurt like this when he was seated all the time what the fuck would it be like if he put weight on it.

"It's ok" She said sitting beside him " you won't be putting any weight on your leg, the aim for today is just to get you standing" She could tell he was apprehensive so she softened her tone.

"Right then" He said quietly

She took him over to the bars, and told him what she needed him to do "You may feel dizzy, nauseous and off balance "

He was surprised by how good it felt to be standing, albeit on one leg, but she was right, he felt dizzy, nauseous and off balance. But standing was standing. They repeated the exercise a number of times until it came naturally. Then to the mats to do weights with his upper body, core exercises and exercises with weights for his left leg. For his right leg that was completely different. It was all he could do just to move it, the ankle and foot were becoming more useful and he could direct them now, but the rest just didn't play ball.

"I'm liking the progress of your foot and ankle. Start leaving the splint off. Only put it back on at night and when we have therapy"

Randi walked back to his room with him, "See you this afternoon. You did really well today, we will graduate tomorrow to a walker" She said cheerfully

"Great! Now I will be seen as an OAP!"

"It won't be for long" She said smiling "It's a tool, to get you onto crutches, we need to get your balance and upper body ready. We put you on crutches now and you will end up flat on your back" She said with a giggle as she walked out of his room.

"Hey, before you go, what do you actually expect to be the end result? Walker, wheelchair, crutches, cane, nothing?" He questioned not even sure if he wanted an answer.

She turned around and sat down on the bed so that she faced him "My own personal opinion is that you will leave here on crutches with a wheelchair. " She stated "You have a lot of muscle missing, with a side order of nerve damage" She said with sensitivity.

"So, that's it, I will need assistance of some sort to walk forever more?"

"Yes, unfortunately, as much as your other leg and muscles will take on more work, they can't compensate completely for what is missing" She looked straight at him "the likelihood of you being able to move around at all without assistance is zero. I'd say that as soon as you take a step without assistance the leg will give way, there is not enough strength in it to bear that kind of weight on it"

"Thanks" He said sincerely "For being honest with me, nobody else has yet"

She could see the shadow across his eyes "Hey, give it a couple of months and you won't even notice the crutches or the new hi-tech wheelchair you will be getting. They will become part of you, part of your life, part of your job" She lightly touched him on the arm as she got up to leave.

"Yeah right!" He said almost in a whisper, like he had a job anymore.

House was practising in his new 'chair' – which was actually really light and hi-tech when there was a knock on his door, he didn't bother to respond, as whomever it was would come in anyway.

"Like the new wheels" Said Dr Cuddy as she entered his room trying to sound chirpy

House just stared at her.

"I hear that you are almost ready to go home"

"I told you that over a week ago" He deadpanned

"Like I said before it's a process, just the occupational health and PT to do now"

House just stared at her again.

"Occupational Health will want to set up a time for a home visit. Shall I talk to Stacy about that or do you want to?" She questioned

"I will" He retorted

"Ok then, once that is done the PT instructor will then access your outpatient needs then we can discharge you"

House just nodded.

"You have any questions?"

"Nope"

"Well, I'll leave you to it then" Said Cuddy walking towards the door.

House sat playing with his chair, it was definitely lighter and a lot easier to handle than the hospital ones, wheelies would be much easier. He then eyed the crutches, a little practise wouldn't go amiss. He could do this on his own...He could do this! He chanted to himself as he readied himself to balance on the darn things.

People in movies always make it look easy, which it definitely wasn't. He was doing his second hop when the door opened again and Stacy walked in "Oh Wow! You look good!" She said with a wide smile.

"Right! Because I can hop 2 steps...fantastic!" He groused

"It is a big step" She said going towards him to give him a hug.

"Yeah, I have a free hand for that!" He said stopping her in her tracks.

Stacy moved away awkwardly and went and sat down.

"Occupational Health want to organise a home visit with you" He said seriously

"Ok, I'll call them to fix it up" She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Let me know when it's done" He said sitting back down in his chair and rubbing his thigh.

"Can I get you something?"

"nope" House moved off towards the toilet. Once in the bathroom he sat there for a moment looking at himself in the mirror, his hair was a lot longer he had a 3 days scruff and he looked like he had been dragged back from hell. Well he had hadn't he? Somehow he managed to knock the bin over and it made a loud noise, which then meant there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Are you ok in there, do you need some help?" Said Stacy with all the pity and concern she could throw.

"Nope, pretty sure I've been cleared to poop on my own!" He snarled.

As he finished in the bathroom, he could hear voices coming from his room, he wheeled himself out to find Wilson and Helen in his room.

"What do you want?" He said to Helen

"To get you home as soon as possible" She deadpanned, she had got used to his tones by now. "Stacy and I are just trying to sort out a suitable time, she called me and as I had a spare 10 minutes I came down" She said turning her attention back to Stacy "I am free Wednesday, Thursday and Friday of next week and anytime the following week at the moment"

"It will have to be the following week, I've just been called to Boston for Wednesday" She said giving House a side glance.

"Great! Just keep me here as long as possible, this is stupid!" He snarled at them

"Monday it is then, 10am ok with you?" Helen said ignoring House completely

"Done" Said Stacy with a smile on her face.

"Dr House, walk with me for a moment" She said walking towards his door. He furrowed his brow but followed her anyway

"Dr House, we are not keeping you here any longer than necessary. It's a process that everyone has to through to get discharged" She said firmly.

He just looked at her blankly

"There is a Rehab Group held in the OT department, it's for people like yourself that have had life changing experiences " She started

"And you are telling me because?" He questioned

"Because I think it will help you, you can bring Stacy or Wilson with you if you want to…" She continued.

"Nope, not going" He said turning himself around and heading back to his room

"Dr House, it's a requirement of your discharge" She called after him

House stopped in his tracks and turned his head around "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He bowed his down and after a few minutes of silence he turned to look at her again "Still not going!"

"Dr House!..." She stopped mid sentence knowing it was a waste of time, she should be exasperated but actually she found him quite funny and he was definitely a fighter. But she did need to get him there somehow otherwise she wouldn't be able to tick the box.

House returned to his room, Stacy was on her phone he presumed to her office, he glared at her and fiddled with his chair and made some noise while she was trying to finish the conversation. While he as impatiently waiting for her to finish, his lunch tray was delivered. "oh goody, goody! He quickly decided that the 'ham' sandwich he had ordered really wasn't ham at all and left it right where it was.

"So when were you going to tell me about Boston?"

"I only found out this morning"

"I thought..." He lowered his gaze to the floor "I thought you were going to be around for a while"

"I am" She said getting up and going towards him, she took hold of his hand and crouched beside him "I'm here for the next 5 days, I have to pop to the satellite office for a couple of hours today, then I am all yours"

He looked at her and nodded his head.

"Why don't we get some proper food, I'm hungry, you must be too"

"yeah" He said more as a reaction than a thought.

"Lets go the cafeteria" She said hoping that he would say yes. It would be great to get out of the room.

He looked around apprehensively, if he wanted to go home he had to go out of the room and he was definitely hungry. So he nodded his head and took a deep breath.

She filled him in on what was going on with her job and trials she had coming up, he tried really hard to listen to what she was saying, he used to find it interesting, but now it agitated him.

Without really listening to what she was saying "So speaking of Boston, have you been in touch with a Realtor yet?" He questioned out of the blue.

"No, not yet, I thought we were waiting a while" She countered

"No point, I am not going to live in Boston! I couldn't live in that apartment even if I wanted to, which I don't, so sell it and buy another property here."

"What am I supposed to do when I go to Boston?"

"Hotel?"

"That will cost a fortune!" Then changing the subject slightly she continued "Actually speaking of property, our landlord came by last night. The 3 month lease is up and he wants to know what we are doing." She stated

"Fantastic!"

"So what do I tell him?"

"Nothing"

"I have to tell him something" She implied

"Just ask for an extra week for now, sure he will be ok with that, he normally rents it out to students, so it will be empty" He conceded.

He was already deep in thought about where they were going to live. Their current abode wasn't suitable for a wheelchair, nor could they have grab rails fitted, it wasn't theirs to do that with. A strategic move was in order and very soon.

After lunch Stacy excused herself to go the office for a little while, which actually meant she wouldn't be back today. The time was 2.55pm, he was contemplating just going to the stupid meeting to get it over and done with. He could go and just not participate, there was nothing that said he had to participate any of the stupid psycho babble crap they had to offer. It's not like he had anything else to do.

He took himself off to OT department, which wore him out, how was he going to manage if he had to be in one these things the whole time! As he entered there were already half a dozen people in a haphazard semi circle, he saw Helen and made sure he made eye contact with her so that she knew he was there. Then he reluctantly parked the chair outside the circle.

As he looked around the group there were people of all different ages and with varying degrees of disability, from burns to blindness, paralysis to losing a leg and he didn't want to know any of them. He kept himself to himself, half listening to what was being said, some of which actually made sense, then the phrase 'visualize the healing' came out of nowhere, he couldn't even imagine what the rest of that sentence was made up with. And that was it, no more group for him, he could visualize the healing at home. And that is exactly what he planned to do.

Wilson came by with dinner at about 7.30 a bit later than usual. But at least the food was good.

"Wilson, I need you to do something for me" He said quietly as if someone could hear him.

"What?"

"I need you to break me out of here?"

"What?"

"I can't stand this any longer!" He said looking around again" I want out of here asap!"

"House no! I'm not doing that, you have to do as they say or you could make things worse" Wilson said waving his hands around.

"WORSE! How the fuck can they get any worse, I am already in fucking wheelchair, I think it's about as bad as it can get!" He rubbed his thumb across his forehead and sat quietly for some time. "You know what, forget it, I'll sort myself out" he said quietly and wheeled himself to the bathroom.

"House, come on, what does that mean" He said through a closed door

"Go home Wilson!"

"House!"

"I said go home Wilson"

When House emerged from the bathroom Wilson was nowhere to be seen. He went to his bed and made himself comfortable, turned the tv on and surfed the channels, hatching his plan to break free, he could afford to buy a little time, but he knew what he had to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Stacy arrived to find a very subdued Greg, they had had a really good weekend or so she thought. He was lying on his left side in the foetal position. His eyes were open but his gaze was anywhere but on her. After about half an hour of nothing she decided she was going to talk Dr Cuddy to find out what was happening.

She went to Dr Cuddy's office but her assistant wasn't there so she knocked on her door. Dr Cuddy looked up from her telephone call and gestured for her to enter. She sat down on a visitor chair and waited for her to finish.

"So how are things?" Cuddy said quietly

"Good question" Said Stacy" I have no idea"

"You two seemed to be in better spirits the last time I saw you"

"Yeah we have to a point but I've been away a fair bit so that probably helped" She said sadly "Today though, we are right back where we started"

Dr Cuddy looked at the clock on her desk, she had some free time "Hey, come on, let's go get a coffee" She said getting up from her desk.

She got them both a coffee from the cafeteria and joined Stacy at the table.

"He had a bad morning, he had break through pain that pretty much reached a 10" She said softly

"Oh my god! No wander he didn't want to talk. Why was that?"

"We don't know, at a guess we think it's from the Nerve damage." She took a moment to decide how best to describe it "It can take on numerous different guises for no apparent reason, it can give enormous sharp pains, like having knives stabbed into you, pins and needles and numbness and like you are on fire." She explained

"Will it go away?" She said with a croak in her voice

"Don't know for sure. Nerves cannot be repaired and pain bursts are intermittent but they will happen" Cuddy said firmly but softly

"Oh God!" Stacy said as a single tear trickled down her cheek. After a few more tears escaped, she wiped the back of her hand against her cheek and took a deep breath. "So this is it, this is how he is going to be forever?"

"Yes" Said Cuddy looking directly at Stacy.

Stacy gulped "Ok then, that's all I need to know, I know what I need to do next." She said solemnly "Thank you Dr Cuddy"

"Please call me Lisa and here's my cell number, call me anytime." Cuddy said handing over a business card "I have to go now" She said putting her hand on Stacy's shoulder as she passed and left the cafeteria.

Stacy sat fumbling with her cup and staring into space. They really did need to move, neither property was suitable. This was going to be their reality, and yet again a few stray tears trickled down her cheek. She stood up, took a deep breath and made her way out of the cafeteria. She disposed of her cup and headed back to House's room. As she passed the bathroom she stopped, a good time to put a new face on. She didn't want Greg to see her like this, he would not appreciate it.

She returned to Greg's room to find that he was asleep. She sat in the chair and pulled out the local paper she had picked up from the shop, maybe there were some classifieds she could look through.

House blinked his eyes open slowly. He just wanted to lie still so that nothing hurt.

"Hey sleepy head, you ok?" She said quietly

"hmm" he grunted

"I thought we should start looking for a place to live considering our one is only temporary" She said with a little smile she really didn't feel.

He just nodded his head, not really coherent enough to form a proper response. The other pain meds they gave him earlier made him groggy - he wouldn't be taking those again.

He sat the bed up so that he could see more of what was going on; he reached over to the roll table to get a drink of water. "Do you need me to get you anything?" Stacy enquired.

"Nope"

"How's the pain now?"

"Gone." He said abruptly. "Can you bring me in some clean clothes, sweats this time, not shorts."

"Won't you get too hot in sweats?" She enquired

He really didn't have the energy to argue "I'm a big boy now I can wear long trousers" He said sarcastically, playing pretend was getting harder.

"OK." She conceded "I'll bring them in tomorrow"

They sat in silence again for some time, it wasn't an awkward silence, just silence. He sneaked a peak at what she was doing. He liked watching her work, her concentration face always made him smile and one side of his mouth did quirk slightly "You found anything yet?" He said keeping his gaze on her.

"Found a few possibilities, want to see?"

"doaah!" He said taking the classified section that she offered him. He waded through her shortlist and took a few of them off while adding a few of his own. There were definitely a few possibilities. He gave the paper back to Stacy "I've taken a few off and added a few, you going to go view them?"

"Yes, might try and get to a couple tomorrow, do you mind if I'm gone for a while?"

"No I think that's a good idea, the sooner the better" He said with a smile.

"I gotta take a leak, can you pass me the crutches"

"Are you sure…""

"For gods sake! Stop fucking second guessing me! Just do it!" He said extremely irritated and not being able to keep it in. "Please" he said more quietly. The pain in his leg felt like it was coming back again, he didn't know if he would be able to tolerate another session like he had had this morning.

"Sorry, I'm just..worried about you" She said passing the crutches to him.

He got himself up and balanced on the crutches. Not sure why he was using them as he didn't even know if he had the strength, but he felt like he needed to walk at which point he made a sarcastic noise. Stacy heard him and came straight over to him. She went to put an arm around to help steady him, she thought he was falling. "Don't!" he said sharply with his head down "You'll make me more off balance" He conceded.

She moved out of his way and watched as he hopped, shuffled, clanked and grumped to the bathroom. It was about 10 steps away; by the time he got there he was sweating and shaking a little too. But the pain had not come back. Luckily it stayed that way.

They spent the next few days in pretty good spirits, Stacy had viewed 3 possibilities, one was a house and two were apartments. None were any good and the others they had marked had gone. She had received some other possibilities and brought them in so that Greg could look them over while she was away. She was actually sorry to be going, they finally seemed to be getting on ok. She leant against the bed and went in for a kiss, cupped his face with her hands and savoured the gentle embrace they had. "See ya later "She said quietly "not if I see you first" He said back, to which she smiled from ear to ear…. _hmm maybe things would be ok after all_.

* * *

Just after 10am the following morning, Wilson entered House's room to one hell of a commotion going on.

"Dr House you can't do that?" Helen stated firmly

"Yes I can!" Retorted House, as he finished packing his bag.

"You haven't been discharged yet, you haven't even had a home visit! " She tried bargaining with him.

"I don't care! I want to go home and I am going now. So get me the papers to sign so that I can do that!" He growled

Helen just stood where she was. Not really knowing what to do. She had 'managed' his outbursts before, but this was over her head.

"Move! Get them now!" He shouted

She hurried out of the room almost in tears, she went to the nurse's station and paged Dr Cuddy. Maybe she would know how to handle him.

Dr Cuddy promptly showed up in House's room. His bag was packed and ready to go and so was he. Wilson was trying to convince him to stay.

"Dr House, I am told you wish to discharge yourself!" She questioned upon entry.

"Yes I do!"

"That is not a good idea. There are still things that we need to do" She tried with some authority

"Like what?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"Physical Therapy Plan, Occupational Health Visit, Pain Clinic set up" She countered softly.

"Hmmm number one: Physical Therapy, well as far as they are concerned this-" He said splaying his arms around his wheelchair "-is about as good as It is going to get, so no more is needed. Number two: Occupational Health visit again is not necessary because we are moving and number three: I have all the pain killers I need and can get a local GP to refill them for me any time necessary." He then started heading for the door.

"Dr House, if you really are going to discharge yourself against doctor's orders then you need to sign the papers!"

"At last! Something we agree on, I've been trying to get the other moron to bring them to me for the last hour!"

"Follow me to the nurse's station and we will get them signed" She knew there was no point in continuing the argument, he would just leave anyway.

The paperwork was signed at last. Wilson stood to the side wondering what the hell House was going to do next.

"House, how are you getting home?"

"You"

"You didn't know I would be coming"

House just raised his eyebrows at Wilson and moved along.

"You have your key right?" Wilson asked as they arrived at House's front door.

"Yes" Said House rummaging for all he was worth in his belongings. Only to find them right at the bottom of his bag.

As he went to go in, the wheelchair wouldn't fit through the door, typical. He reversed up so that he could get out. "Wilson I need the crutches." He got up slowly and hopped, shuffled and clambered his way into the apartment, he had forgotten how small it was. He got to the couch and dropped down, that was enough for now.

"House, where shall I put all this?" Said Wilson trailing behind with all of his belongings

"Bag in the bedroom, leave the chair there" He said not looking at Wilson, he was experiencing a pain spike from the short walk, but wasn't about to let Wilson know. He looked at the clock and it was about time for his meds anyway. "WILSON!" He bellowed

"Yes oh master you bellowed" He said as he walked back into the room

"Can you get me a glass of water, I need to take my meds" He said simply

Wilson frowned and went quietly to the kitchen. He may not have said please but that was the first time he had heard House ask for something rather than demand it.

Wilson handed the water to House and then made a fuss of putting the TV on so that he didn't watch House take his meds.

"Are you two going to stay here?" He asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Nope, its temporary, the landlord wants us out"

"Buying or renting?"

"Buying probably but we'll have to see what happens to the Condo in Boston"

"So you're staying in Princeton then?"

"That's the plan"

"Is Stacy ok with that? Most of her work is in Boston or DC"

"She says she is" not that they had discussed it. He just stated that he wasn't going back to Boston.

"Does Stacy know you discharged yourself?"

House looked round at Wilson "nope"

"I'll make sure I'm nowhere near here when she finds out. I thought you liked your balls?"

"I do, but sometimes you just gotta do what ya gotta do" A small smile crossed his face "she won't bust my balls...too guilty"

"Is that your master plan?" He said looking back to House "to get her to do whatever you want because she feels guilty?" Questioned Wilson

"Pretty much!" House said folding his arms and focusing on the TV.

"That'll work" Said Wilson leaning back on the couch to watch some day time TV. Who knew goofing off of work would be so much fun.

 **Thanks to everyone that have read & reviewed this so far, they always help. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter Break)

"What the hell are you doing!?" Said an angry Stacy when she called House

"Sitting on the couch" he said, really not in the mood to get his balls wrenched.

"You could be doing more damage to yourself, what were you thinking?" She said frustrated by his lack of communication, had Cuddy not called her she wouldn't had even known.

"Highly unlikely don't you think and I am a doctor you know" He said in a hitched voice, the pain was on its way back again.

"I'll be home tomorrow and we can discuss it more then"

"Right!" He said and put the phone down. He had been home for 24 hours and had pretty much stayed on the couch. He was still in the same clothes he had come home in, hadn't bathed yet...well he couldn't really, no way he could get in and out of the bath at the moment and no shower, no wonder Occupational Health do home checks first he thought... they would never have let him come home.

He took some deep breaths and some meds. He looked around the small apartment and eyed the crutches, it was time to give them a go. His first destination was the bathroom. He would like to be able to pee standing up, shuffling around from wheelchair to toilet and proven rather difficult as the chair didn't fit in the bathroom. Slow and steady was the order of the day, he still seemed off balance and if truth be told he felt dizzy again too. _Hmm maybe that's because you haven't eaten anything this morning and taken meds!_ He said to himself as he reached the bathroom. It was time to see if he could balance on one leg and take a leak. Mission accomplished! It felt good to be standing up and peeing again...baby steps.

Now for the kitchen, to make something to eat. He concentrated hard but decided to put his toes on the floor as he 'walked', to his surprise it didn't hurt and it made him feel safer. He raided the cupboards and the fridge only to find them mainly empty, which was unusual as Stacy normally kept them stocked. But she was away and he wasn't meant to be there so that was probably why. He found the remains of a loaf of bread and some peanut butter, not great but at least it was something. She would have to go grocery shopping on her way home tomorrow.

He ate the sandwich whilst standing in the kitchen, carrying anything was a no go. He was exhausted now and headed back to the couch. He lay back against the arm of the couch, turned his body and pulled his leg up with both hands so that it was bent and off the floor, he flinched at the sharp pain that he felt as he moved it and gritted his teeth in anticipation of more to come. But luckily for him, it was just the initial movement.

He closed his eyes, pain was exhausting, getting no sleep because of the pain was exhausting and his body was just exhausted. He had no choice but to sleep as and when he could. He was now officially an OAP at the tender age of 38, he now slept during the day!

Through the darkness and cloudiness of sleep, he could hear a very low beeping noise, unsure whether it was his mind playing tricks on him or in the real world, he did his best to ignore it and remain in a sleepy cloud of painless existence. But to no avail, it kept coming, ear worming him for sure. He woke slowly rubbing his arm over his eyes and cracking them open as slowly as he could. What was that noise? He eventually sat himself up and tried to listen to the direction in which it came from. It wasn't the smoke alarm, that was really noisy and outside the kitchen. It wasn't his cell phone because that was dead and no one really had the number.

Curiosity got the better of him, he got in his chair and wheeled to the bedroom, the only other place it could be coming from, maybe it was Stacy's alarm. He went straight to the alarm but it wasn't that. He sat very still and listened. It was coming from his bedside cabinet! He wheeled around and pulled open the drawer, where he found his pager - why was it even still working.

He put it on his lap and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He looked at the pager, he had about 25 messages. No wonder the damn thing was bleeping it was full up, easy solution was to delete them, but curiosity and boredom got the better of him.

He shuffled through the messages, the most recent ones were only a couple of days ago which meant no one in the community knew that he was out of commission. Mind you he often had subtle sabbaticals between employments so maybe no-one would ever notice! _Stupid Bastards!_

He deleted the messages and chucked the pager on the kitchen counter. Catching sight of the Realtor details of the properties that Stacy had booked to go and see. He picked them up and started looking at them again. One house, a second floor apartment in a new building and a ground floor apartment. Close to the entrance and in a small block. The house could go that's for sure, he didn't really like the look of the second floor one but the ground floor looked promising. He rang the realtors to cancel the appointment for the house and then rearranged the other 2, so that when Stacy came back they could get to see them both in morning.

He picked up a journal that Wilson had left him and started reading again, he seemed to have a little more concentration at the moment, maybe at last the meds were starting to do their job, at least he didn't feel so spaced out all the time now. _Hmmm is that a good thing or a bad thing_ he wondered. After an hour or so he rang Stacy to make sure she was still coming home the following morning "Yes, I am, got the first flight out. Should be landing by about 9.30am"

"Good because we have 2 apartments to see and you need to go grocery shopping"

"I have to go into the office at some point as well"

"Really? Finding a new home is not more important?" He retorted.

"Fine, ok. I'll work from home later" She conceded

She got a grunt in return, not sure whether it was his reply or if something was the matter "Greg are you ok?"

"'m fine!" He said through his teeth. The pain meds were wearing off again. They weren't lasting the 6 hours though; maybe he should take them sooner or ask a GP to up the dosage. That was a thought he needed to find one soon so that he could get a repeat script of his meds

"See ya later" She said but just got another groan and the phone went dead.

He managed to make it to the bedroom that night, the mattress really didn't feel comfortable any more, felt too hard on his leg. He found a pillow and put it under his knee, that seemed to help things along slightly. When did getting comfortable to go to sleep become an issue. All in all he got about 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep, this was becoming a nightmare, he felt so tired and worn out all the time, but sleeping for a full 8 hours in one night seemed to be unobtainable these days.

Stacy came in bright and early. She walked straight into the bedroom and went to give him a welcome hug, and as she got near to him, she could smell that he was a bit musty "eww, when was the last time you bathed?" She greeted him.

"Don't know, whenever the last one was that I had at the hospital" He said looking down towards his lap

"You haven't shaved either! I'm not going out with you like that" She said with a chuckle and a note of irritability.

"Fuck you! " He said wheeling himself out rather rapidly and running over her foot in the process.

"Greg!..I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it!" She said softly going in his direction.

"Really? Can you see a walk or drive in shower? No? Can I stand or balance long enough to shave?" He said putting his head down to take a breath. Hearing no retort he looked up at her to see a face full of pity but not knowing what to say. "Forget it, are we going or not?"

"Of course we are, do you need me to do anything?" She said clearing her throat.

"Yep, fold this up when I get out of it, push it through the door then wait on the other side" He requested firmly

Stacy gave him a confused look... "Just do it!" He said getting annoyed.

Stacy did as she was told, after collecting the details they would need and her keys. She watched as Greg awkwardly crutched his way out of the door, she noticed that he was putting a little weight on his right leg, which she thought he had been told not to do. But for now she said nothing.

Getting into the car took quite some time and co-ordination from both of them, the wheelchair just about fitted in the boot and Stacy had found it rather heavy and cumbersome to move around. When they got to the first viewing, Stacy collected the wheelchair while Greg got himself standing up ready to go. The elevator worked, which was a good start, but Greg was still uneasy about it being on the second floor, he was secretly worried about what he would do if he had to get out in a hurry or if there was a fire, not that he told Stacy. He caught sight of a disabled refuge point as they got out of the lift, not that he knew what that was for sure, but he assumed that in a fire or a building emergency a disabled person would wait here to be collected. Yeah he didn't like that idea much.

They looked around the apartment with the realtor, while Stacy liked the newness of everything and the space, he just didn't like it at all.

He was very quiet on the ride to the next apartment. The whole idea of finding somewhere to live, was that it needed to be wheelchair friendly, not that he planned on staying in it forever but it sucked.

The realtor waited for them at the entrance door of Baker Street, House wheeled himself up to the 2 steps and waited. They were only two small steps, surely between the 2 of them they could get him up. He suddenly felt an evil smile tug at his lips.

"So how are we going to do this then?" Said Stacy with anxiety, looking over his shoulder at the steps.

"I will approach it backwards, you take the handles and pull when I say, then hopefully we will get me up" He said, trying to keep the seriousness in his voice, for some reason he was finding this quite amusing.

Stacy did as he asked, but she couldn't manoeuvre the chair by herself, they had had 3 or 4 attempts when she put her arms around his neck "Can we ask the realtor to help, I...I can't do this" She said quietly feeling a little embarrassed "Or maybe you could just get out and hop up them if I hold onto you" She said quietly.

"Yeah cause that'll work! Are you two going to be here every day when I have to get in or out of the property" He said sarcastically

"Greg...I..." She muttered not really knowing what else to say

"Let's try again" He said sternly, and this time he did the most work instead of letting Stacy take it all. They finally got into the building, Stacy was very flustered, but Greg for whatever reason wasn't.

The apartment was right where he expected it to be, just inside the entrance, the door itself was big enough to get the wheelchair through, now how about the rest of the place. As he went in, he felt an immediate homely feel, something that he hadn't felt in either of the other 2 places they had lived. To him they were just somewhere to go to bed in. But this was different. It wasn't as big as the last place, and he wouldn't be able to fit the chair into the bathroom, but that's what crutches were for. Stacy, however wasn't keen on it, she thought it was old and not suitable for a wheelchair user.

"So is this a rental or to buy?" Said House directly to the realtor

"Either, the owner is open to negotiation" She answered with no emotion

"What about if we rent and then want to buy later?" Asked Stacy

"Like I said the owner is open to negotiation." Replied the Realtor flatly.

"Thank you" Said House as they left the building, getting down the steps was much easier than getting up he thought as Stacy pushed him down the steps very slowly.

He took his time getting back into the car, he would need to take some meds soon, all this in and out and moving around was aggravating his leg.

"Grocery store next!" Stacy announced as she drove away.

"Can you take me home first?" He asked softly

"What? Why? We're out now, might as well just stop on the way home" She said

"I need to go home, not to the grocery store" He stated

"You said we need groceries" She fired back

"What I said was 'you need to go grocery shopping when you come home'" didn't say anything about me going" He retorted

"Well I'm not going home first, you can sit in the car if you don't want to come in the store" She said looking out of the window and shaking her head "Greg, you have to deal with the outside world at some point you know"

5 minutes later they pulled up in the Handicapped parking place at the grocery store, Greg made no move to get out. Stacy looked at him for a moment "Are you coming?"

"Nope"

"I'll go then shall I?"

"That would be the idea" He said curtly

Greg sat and watched her go slowly into the store, he could be sitting here for hours. The pain in his leg had already started before they parked. He placed his hands around the scarred tissue and started to try and massage, the area itself was still too sore to touch. He sat for as long as he could bear it, then he awkwardly got himself standing up by the car with crutches. He had to try something, he crutched around the parking lot, pressing his toes against the floor, whilst he knew he wasn't meant to be doing this, it actually helped the pain. As he went he started apply more pressure to his foot and eventually he had his whole foot back on the ground, somehow it was easing the inner pain that he was feeling, the deep rooted one that was there all day, the one that only went away when he took pain meds.

He paced around for what seemed like ages, but was probably only a few minutes. His arms were shaking already, he had only done a few steps in PT and at home, nothing longer lasting like this. He sat himself sideways in the car, so his legs were still out. He was now sweating and felt like he was going to pass out. He hunched over his leg, not really sure what that was going to achieve but he had to move.

"Greg! Are you ok?" Came a panicked voice

"Not really!"

"Oh my god! Do we need to go to the hospital, you look terrible" She said bending down beside him and touching his shoulders with her hand.

"Nope. Need. To. Go. Home." He stated through his teeth.

"Ok, ok," She went to help him move his leg back into the car

"Don't!" She stopped quickly and looked at him. He closed his eyes tight and moved his leg back inside the car.

She reached out and got hold of the crutches and slid them into their place. Went round to her side, chucked the groceries on the back seat of the car and started the engine up.

"You gonna close my door or just leave it open?" He grunted.

Stacy looked across at him, still hunched over his leg with his eyes closed tightly.

"Oh" She said stepping back out of the car and running around to his side. She closed the door quickly and got back into the driver's seat and sped off out of the parking lot as quickly as possible.

Once outside their apartment building, she went to the trunk and removed the wheelchair as quickly as she could. She could come back for the groceries.

She parked the chair as near to the car as she could so that he had less space to transfer to. Once he was in, she turned him around shut the door and was off at an almost lightening pace.

"What are you doing?" Said House through gritted teeth

"Getting you indoors as soon as possible, I'll collect the groceries and crutches once you're inside" She relayed breathlessly

"Stop!" He shouted

"What now?" She said almost in tears, nothing she was doing seemed to be right.

"I need the crutches to get into the apartment" He said quietly

"Oh shit I forgot! You go on ahead, I'll run back and get them. I'll catch you up"

He wheeled himself to the Elevator and although he was still in a lot of pain, he had a half smile on his face. Seeing Stacy all flustered was quite amusing, he had never seen her like that before, made her seem somewhat softer. By the time he arrived at their floor Stacy came up through the stairwell, out of breath but just in time.

They got inside, he got himself comfortable on the couch with his leg propped up while she retrieved his pain meds and some water, it didn't take too long for them to kick in and after the morning's events, it wasn't long before he was asleep.

Later that evening, Stacy made them a nice meal, one that she knew Greg would like. Steak, mushrooms, onion rings and homemade fries followed by Death by Chocolate. She even let him have his 1st beer in 2 months, although she was a little apprehensive about him having alcohol with his meds, but he was a doctor.

"So what do you think about the apartments we went to see " She said as they were finishing their dessert.

"I prefer Baker Street" He said softly

"Hmm really? I liked Palm better, it was bigger and was very handicapped accessible" She said cheerfully, she really didn't like Baker Street.

He almost choked on the last sentence. "Yeah well, I didn't like it, Baker Street was on the ground floor and right by the entrance, perfect"

"But it wasn't big enough, you wouldn't be able to get your chair into the bathroom and those 2 steps at the front, they will be a nightmare for you" She argued

"I'll handle the steps and the bathroom, not intending to be in this thing forever you know" He countered

"Well yeah, but you will still need it even if not all the time, but most of it" She continued to argue.

"I am not going to the one on Palm, I like Baker Street" He said glaring at her

"'That makes no sense! Palm is much more wheelchair friendly and has the disabled refuge!" She was not going to let this go.

"Yeah right! Because I am going to wait around in a fire or a flood aren't I?" He said getting annoyed.

"It's very unlikely to happen you know"

"Hmm, look what happened to our apartment in Boston, it flooded, you waded back to get your chain and I was stood in a foot of water, it took emergency services like over an hour to come and sort things out. You think I could wait around for an hour in a fire or a flood?" He flung his napkin on the table and wheeled himself to the bedroom.

Stacy put her head down and looked at the table. She picked up her glass of wine and sipped "No I guess not. Baker Street it is then" She said conceding and mostly to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Stacy stood at the entrance to 221B Baker Street and sighed. She really hoped he wouldn't be sitting on the couch watching TV, that's all he seemed to do these days. It broke her heart to see him like this, she honestly hadn't believed that the injury would have this much impact on their lives…..his life. She took a deep breath and went in quietly. She closed the door behind her slowly and could see straight away where he was. She went up to the back of him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "Hey"

"Hey" He said quietly, but not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"What are you watching?" She asked

"Don't know, nothing really" He said looking round at her.

"I'm going to take a shower" She said giving him a slight squeeze.

He just nodded his head and went back to watching nothing on TV. She walked into the bedroom, took off her work clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She stopped in the bathroom, there were clothes and wet towels on the floor. She rubbed her hand over her forehead. Bent down picked up the washing and carried on. It seemed to her like he had had a bath again while Wilson had been here. She had really hoped that they would get back to doing that together. When she got out of the shower she put her towel round her and walked into the living room. "Hey, I thought Wilson was coming round tonight?" She enquired. "He did, but he had to go, he was on call, he left you some Pot Roast to warm up" He said again not taking his eyes off of the TV.

She came around and sat on the coffee table they had bought and obscured his view of the TV. "So, are you and Wilson taking baths together now?" She said seriously

He whipped his head round to her "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He shot at her

"You tell me?" She said staring at him

"Oh, what you think I'm gay now is that it?" He said angrily

She raised her eye brows at him. "Well it's not the first time you've bathed while he has been here"

"So that implies I'm gay?" He retorted.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like we've gone back to bathing together is it?" She said lowering her eyes.

"Yeah well, Wilson can pick me up when I fall over, you can't" He said glaring at her. She looked up at him little shocked by his revelation but quickly realised he meant it, she said no more and went to bedroom to give him some space.

She sat on the bed trying to read some material but her mind kept going over recent events. The outing to the furniture store to get the new bed had been a nightmare _They had been testing out new matrasses, the bed already chosen. They had tried a few but Greg hadn't found anything comfortable, transferring in and out of the chair was also aggravating his leg and so were the odd stares that he was getting from other customers. She had seen the little boy out of the corner of his eye, staring at Greg and she had seen Greg look back at him a couple of times. As the Mom, Dad and child passed them by the little boy asked his Mom what was wrong with the man in the wheelchair as he seemed like he could walk. Greg had backed up slightly to block their way and glared directly at the kid "She chopped off my penis which is why I can't walk properly" He'd said pointing at her. The Mom, Dad and child promptly left the store._ That had been about a month ago and he hadn't been out since. Things really were different now.

They were lying in bed one evening, discussing the delivery of the piano which was at last coming from Boston. Stacy was enjoying the closeness, even if it was just in the same bed at the same time within a couple of inches of each other. She edged over to him a little more, she put her head on his chest and immediately felt him tense, but she didn't move, maybe if she was the one to be more stubborn and not give up they could reach each other again. She traced her fingers over his heart, rested her hand there and sighed.

The conversation had pretty much come to a halt now and there was silence, she took a deep breath and lifted her head up to his and started kissing him, he relaxed a little and reciprocated the affection. The kisses grew deeper and she became aroused, she trailed her hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up so she could feel his bare skin against her hand, boy she missed this – 4 months had been a long time. Without even thinking her hands went down to his trousers and beyond, he immediately broke off the kissing and his hand grabbed her wrist harshly, "Greg you're hurting me" She said trying to pull her hand free and looking up at him. He made sure her hand was nowhere near him and let go of it. He swung his legs out of bed, both hands gripping the right one, got up and crutched out to the living room.

Stacy let him go, she wasn't sure what the problem was, but knew he had sort things out for himself.

She awoke to a still empty bed, with a heavy sigh she got showered and ready for work, walking into the living room she was greeted with "Do you have to make so much noise in the mornings?"

"Well yeah! Have to shower and get dressed, I think courts frown upon naked lawyers"

"You're not going to court today, you're going to the office" He said getting more annoyed.

"I still have to be clean and dressed, I didn't even blow dry my hair today. What is your problem?"

"You are!" He retaliated.

"Obviously" She retorted knowing that that word really pissed him off. "What did I do now, apart from wash?"

"Nothing" He whispered, giving up the fight before it started.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that, give it to me. You've been dying to for ages now. Let's go for it" She goaded

"Nope" He said still quietly laying on the couch with his forearm over his forehead. "Just go to work and leave me alone"

"No" She said shaking her head " I won't!"

House took his forearm away from his head, sat himself up and pulled his leg off of the couch. He sat quietly for a time, Stacy came and sat beside him , went to touch his arm to which he pulled away from. She left her arm mid-air, hesitating whether or not to touch him again. "Greg" She said softly "Tell me what's going on, please"

"I can't! I can't do this! You, me, this whole fucking situation is just..."

"Just what?" She interrupted

He sat looking directly at her "I can't do it, I can't get close to you again, I can't…" He trailed off not really knowing how to say it.

"This is about sex? You never used to mind me riding you! What's the difference now?" She argued.

House said nothing, lowered his head and walked away. She really didn't get it.

He was sitting on the bed as the front door slammed. In frustration he threw the crutches across the room. He sat looking around the room, whilst rubbing his thigh. They still had boxes yet to unpack that had come from Boston. Photos, canvases, nik-naks. He had been meaning to hang the photos and canvases on the wall but just hadn't got round to it. The apartment was now silent and empty, a bit like how he felt. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't carry on like this. He had never felt such darkness and loneliness, even though Stacy was still there. He lowered his head to his hands and just sat.

Boredom was the biggest problem, journals and idiotic faxes only went so far. The piano and computer weren't coming until the following day, could he even still play the piano? He held his head up and looked around him, he had to do something. He got in the chair as he was being lazy and went to the kitchen where he spied the bottle of whisky. He knew the risks of drinking and taking vicodin, but today he really didn't care. He took his supplies to the couch, poured himself a finger of whisky and looked at the glass, he picked it up between his 2 fingers and did the shot. It burned pretty much all the way down, but felt good, he hadn't had anything to drink like that in over 4 months, he poured another one and left it on table. He settled in with some journal Wilson had left and heard the fax machine go off a number of times. After about half an hour he needed to pee, he rolled himself out of the room and passed the fax machine, there was paper scattered all over the place, something on one of them caught his eye. He picked them up off of the floor and scanned it over. Raised his eyebrows then moved off to the bathroom. Realising he didn't have the crutches he hopped to the toilet, hopped to wash his hands, this was working. He held onto the door frame, hopped again and then as he went through the door to the chair he absentmindedly put his right foot to floor and it buckled underneath him, good job the chair was there to catch him. He sat himself up quickly and sat in anticipation of excruciating pain, but got none. To which he smiled and removed the papers from under his butt and read them again.

"hmm" he said to himself, he turned the wheelchair around to go into the bedroom. Grabbed one of the crutches from the floor, stood up and hopped about to get some balance. Put the documents on the bed and clumsily wheeled the chair out to the hallway closet for good. He hopped and huffed back to the bedroom to retrieve the documents and the other crutch and went to his desk in the living room. He spread the papers over the desk, set about reading and digesting the information. This wasn't a normal Nephrology or Infectious Disease oddity like he usually got, this was something different all together and he liked it...

He heard the door open at some point.

"Hey" She said quietly, but got no response.

"Oh does that mean you're not talking to me now?" She said sarcastically but still didn't get a response. So she took that to mean yes.

She put her coat and bag away and went into the kitchen to start on dinner. Noticing that there was very little in the way of dirty dishes, she looked out onto the table where she saw the bottle of whisky and the half full shot glass.

"Greg!" She called, getting no response she shouted as loud as she could "GREGORY"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up and around, not sure where the sound had come from "You don't need to shout you know I am in the same room as you!"

"Well yeah I do, I've spoken to you like 3 times and you're ignoring me" She said firmly

"Well I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Have not eaten today?"

"hummm" He said looking around the apartment, not really knowing whether or not he had, but come to think of it he didn't think he had "Maybe not"

"And you've been drinking whisky"

He looked at her blankly, but noticed where her eyes went. "Oh, that, I had one and didn't finish the other" He said turning back to his desk. "Can I get back to what I was doing now?"

"Yeah looking at porn mags is really important!" She said with exasperation

She made them dinner and managed to pry House away from his desk for the 15minutes it took him to eat.

"So what are you doing, anyway?" She said curiously

"Working on a patient file" He said distractedly

"Oh, that's good" She said smiling, but that was where the conversation stopped. At least she knew now why he hadn't spoken to her earlier, their earlier argument forgotten.

When it came time for her to go to bed, he was still sitting at his desk, she hadn't seen him this relaxed in a long time. She took him his meds & a glass of water, put her hand gently on his shoulder so as not to make him jump. "Here, take these"

He took them from her but didn't really feel the need to take them right now. "Thanks"

"I had lunch today with Lisa" She said hoping to have a little conversation before she went to bed.

"Who?" He said absently

"Dr Cuddy" She said

"Why on earth would you do that, going to collaborate on what to chop off next?" He said sarcastically

"No of course not. She just wanted to catch up with me. She was trying to find out whether or not you were going to sue the hospital"

He ignored her again

"Well are you? I think you should you know, they left you 3 days without a diagnosis, if they had had got it right in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation"

"WE! WE are not in the situation ...I am and no I am not going to sue the hospital" He then got himself up and went to the bathroom basically ending the conversation.

She waited for him to come out and met him half way down the corridor. She stood in front of him blocking his way, put her hand on his chest, over his heart and stared at him "I do love you, you know" She said quietly and he just nodded at her curtly "I'm going to Boston tomorrow for a couple of days, James said he will pop by tomorrow night to see how things are"

He raised his eyebrows at her and nodded again and started on his way passed her again. She put her hands down beside her and lowered her head, turned slightly to watch him limp off and sighed sadly, realising how out of reach he really was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After knocking on the door a couple of times and getting no response, Wilson let himself in. Stacy had given him a key. He entered the apartment to find House sitting at his desk with paper and books strewn all over.

"What's got you so engrossed?" Said Wilson peering over his shoulder

"A fax I got sent through yesterday, it's an odd ball patient. I have been communicating with the attending to try and get to the bottom of it. It's really interesting and totally different to what I normally do"

"You getting paid for it?"

"Don't know and right now I don't care. It's interesting and I'm bored" He said finally looking up from the desk.

"So, go back to work" Said Wilson

House turned and stared at him "Yeah right! Because hospitals are crying out for doctors that can't walk and have to take narcotics just to get through the day and on top of that I have a great reputation" He snarled

"House come on, it's not that bad. Plenty of Doctors have things wrong with them and your reputation is of being a brilliant doctor, who cares about the rest of it!"

"Yeah well, when they come knocking I'll go back to work" He said putting his head back down.

"You fancy a break? Get out of here, maybe go to Chuckie's for happy hour" Wilson said hopefully

"Nope"

"What about a movie then or bowling?"

"Really?"

"Just a thought" Said Wilson, raising his hands up in defence. He really wanted to get House out of the house. "Come on, we haven't been out in ages, what about getting something to eat then?"

"Wilson! Just stop! GO AWAY...I don't need a baby sitter or a carer, just go home"

Saying no more and knowing when to give in, Wilson got up and went home. House on the other hand sat at his desk, going over the new data he had for the patient. Oblivious to what time it was, whether or not he had eaten or indeed taken any meds. All he knew was that he had to find the answer and soon before the patient died.

House lent back against the chair, rubbing his hands over his face, he looked around the apartment and it was already getting dark. He put his right hand down and rubbed around his thigh. The soreness was pretty much gone now, although he was still a little apprehensive of actually touching it. His stomach rumbled, he realised that he hadn't eaten or drunk anything or taken his meds again. He levied himself up, took hold of one of the crutches in his right arm, leaned heavily on it and decided to give it a try, the worst that could happen is that he would end up on the floor.

He was very unstable and unsteady and his leg quite stiff from sitting still all day. He got himself a sandwich and wrapped it in some cling film and then got a can of coke out of the fridge, he could just about hold both of them together in one hand and limp to the couch. The shot glass and scotch were still on the table as was his pain meds.

He ate the sandwich, took some meds with the coke and relaxed back into the couch. His brain however didn't turn off, the answer was just there somewhere he knew it. He put the TV on for a little while and channel surfed, not that he really wanted to watch anything but he needed something. He stopped at a documentary about Tortoises on the Galapagos Island. While he was watching something the voice over said triggered a thought. He got up as quickly as he could, did some quick reading then rang the attending doctor and although it was very late in the evening he was very grateful for the phone call.

House sat back down on the couch again. It was 1am in the morning and he had a sense of relief come over him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It had also excited him and got his adrenalin going. He looked at the bottle of scotch and poured out a finger in the glass and swiftly picked it up and took the shot. For the first time in ages he actually felt that he had been useful. He looked around him feeling a little lighter inside. He got up got both the crutches and limped off to bed. For the first time in months he felt content just to be.

When Stacy returned late the next evening, things were still a little fraught between them. She came back into the living after putting her bag away. "The apartment in Boston is sold now. I have decided to rent one in DC instead of Boston, I spend more time there now."

"Nice of you to consult with me first" He deadpanned

"haha, your funny, it's not like you are going to travel with me is it, you've made that abundantly clear"

"Wouldn't expect anything different really, you wouldn't take any notice of my opinion anyway" He said as he pulled himself up and limped off to the bathroom with just one crutch.

"Should you be doing that?" She said concerned as she followed, ignoring his last jibe.

"No probably not. But who cares, it can't get any worse now can it!" He finished relieving himself, washed his hands and went to bed.

Stacy sat out in the living room by herself. She looked around she could see the now nearly empty bottle of scotch, the desk that had been clear before now had papers strewn all over it and the sink was full of dirty dishes. She sighed got up and went into the kitchen to start on the dishes. Her stomach rumbled so she decided to eat first. She opened the cupboard for bread but there wasn't any, she turned to open the fridge and there was no milk, so no cereal either. Getting frustrated she slammed the door and decided to take a hot shower instead. Maybe it would calm her down. She showered and went to get a clean towel and there wasn't any...no laundry had been done either. She was extremely wound up by now and stormed off into the bedroom half naked, the only towel she could find just about covered up her front parts.

"Greg! What the heck is going on? There's mess all in the living room, 3 days worth of dirty dishes, no food and no laundry has been done. At least if you are not going back to work you could do the chores!" She groused

He had actually just about closed his eyes as the tyrant came.

"Yeah because I can do dishes when I have to use 2 crutches just to stand and that leaves" He said sarcastically, looking at his hands " aaah no hands to actually do anything with and carrying laundry is a tadge difficult too. You try it!"

"I'm sure you could have gone out and got some food!" She exclaimed.

"No I couldn't, haven't got a car yet and I don't even know if I can drive!" He turned over and closed his eyes.

"Greg" She said quietly sitting on her side of the bed, "you have to get back to life at some point" she put a hand on his back. To which he flinched. But there was no more conversation.

She sat on the bed for a moment, with her hands in her lap and her head down, a few lone tears drifted down her face. No point in trying to hide them, he wouldn't see them anyway. With a heavy heart she knew what she had to do. This was never going to work, they would never get close again. She got changed into her pj's and got in bed beside him. She got as close to him as she could without actually touching him, what she wouldn't give for one last kiss and cuddle, but knew that even if she tried he would just freeze. Instead she lay there watching is back go in and out as he breathed evenly in his sleep, he seemed so calm, she ended up resting her head against his back hoping that he wouldn't take any notice.

She was awoken some hours later to the bed dipping and a few grunts, she opened an eye to see him hunched over his leg and rubbing it for dear life. She wanted nothing more than to console him but kept her eyes shut tight. She had made that mistake a few times already, offering help and comfort in the middle of the night. Watching him in pain made her heart hurt and being rejected by him and told that he didn't need her pity hurt her even more. She moved herself around and turned over, away from him, so that he thought she was still asleep, he wouldn't thank her for waking up that she was sure of.

When her alarm went off the following morning, she rose quietly so as not to wake him up, but he wasn't there. He was out on the couch again. She showered and dressed as quietly as she could, packed her overnight bag and went out into the kitchen. She did the dishes and cleared up from the night before, made some coffee and toast for both of them and took them into the living room.

She gently touched his shoulder "Hey" She whispered "Here's some coffee and toast"

"Why are you waking me up?" He said through a gruff voice and unopened eyes.

"Because you have a check up at Princeton Plainsboro this morning at 9am. I thought I'd come with you"

He orientated himself and took the toast and coffee "No need to come with me, just drop me off, I'm a big boy now"

"How will you get home?"

"Cab"

She nodded her head slightly at him. He moved himself to a seating position, by pulling his right leg round with his left hand in what seemed a now practised action. She sat herself at the other end of the couch and ate her breakfast. She waited for him to get ready, he didn't take long at all. She wasn't surprised when she saw him either. He had washed, dressed in clothes that were now too big. No shave, no hair brushed. It seemed very odd seeing him this way. But as much as her heart ached for him there was nothing she could do.

"Didn't know you were going away again" He said noticing the bag by the doorway on the way out.

"Yeah" She said quietly as she closed the front door, not looking back.

They sat in the car in silence until she could stand it no more "Greg, I'm going to DC tonight and I'm not coming back" She said as confidently as she could whilst her insides were dying.

He whipped around quickly and glared at her but didn't say anything. She pulled up outside the hospital and watched as he got himself out. He put his head back down into the car "Bye Stacy" was all he said and shut the door. She watched as he crutched heavily with his head down and shoulders slumped into the hospital, wanting nothing more than to go after him and tell him again how sorry she was and that she loved him with all her heart. But she also knew that was pointless, she had told him that many times over the last few months and it didn't make any difference and the sad thing was it never would.


	19. Chapter 19

House made his way laboriously through the foyer of the hospital towards the elevators and waited for the car to take him to the 2nd floor. He found the clinic waiting room and sat down. That was probably the longest time so far that he had spent using the crutches. And surprisingly he didn't feel too bad. He was a little out of breath but for a first attempt it wasn't bad at all.

Dr Stein put his head out of his office door, "Dr House, come on in" He said coming out slightly and gesturing for House to enter. "Nice to see you up and around Dr House" He said cheerfully as House passed him in the door way.

"I need to take a look at your leg, can you remove your pants please" He said pointing to the table. House did as he was asked without comment and hoisted himself up on the exam table

House looked away whilst Dr Stein was doing the examination. "Ok, that is looking good. You didn't flinch or anything so can I assume there is no soreness or irritation"

House nodded

"I see from your notes that you haven't been back for more blood thinners" He said looking from the notes back to House

"Don't need them" Said House matter of factually

"Well it would be a good idea, prevent anything else from happening"

"I have no underlying condition that suggests I need them. No high cholesterol, no high blood pressure. No clotting abnormalities showed up in any blood work. Like I said no need" He stepped down to pull his pants up. "Are we done?"

"How's the pain?" He continued

"I'm dealing"

"And physical therapy" He persisted

"I'm dealing"

"You haven't been to either PT or pain clinic" Dr Stein said quietly

"Don't need them. I'm dealing"

"Dr House" He stated concerned

"I'm fine, Vicodin is controlling the pain and PT has done its job already, nothing more they can do"

"So what's your pain scale now on 1-10?" He questioned

"3 - I've been up and around on it for a few hours now..."

"You should be at 0"

"It is usually. It's working!" He said getting irritable.

"Ok. Ok, it's your call. Just know that the pain clinic is always there for you. You can come back anytime" He said conceding that he would get no further. " I think that's it Dr House, we are done. No more check ups required. Your pulses are all good. I'll take some blood quickly and send that off just to be on the safe side, but I think you are ok"

House just nodded

"Oh, Dr Cuddy asked if you would drop by her office when you are done with me"

"What does she want?" House enquired irritably. His day was going down hill rapidly.

"Don't know, she didn't say. Her office is by the clinic on the ground floor. Go back down the way you came and turn off for the clinic"

" Yeah, I know where the clinic is" He said sadly

"Ahh, yes I guess you do. Well take care, if you need anything or have any worries don't hesitate to come back to me" He said holding out his hand to shake House's, to which House promptly ignored.

House made is way slowly down towards the clinic, he saw an inner office with double doors he assumed were Dr Cuddy's. He awkwardly pushed through the doors to come face to face with an assistant.

"Hi, Dr House?" She questioned

House just nodded his head

"Dr Cuddy got called away but she requested that you wait in her office" The assistant held open Dr Cuddy's office door while House ambled his way in. "Can I get you a drink Dr House"

"Water, please"

He stopped just as he got inside the door. Taking a breather and looking around. Nice office, sofa, soft furnishings, big desk and lots of personal knik-knaks. Obviously spent most of her time here, he surmised. He moved around the office, generally being nosey.

The assistant came back with his water "Please take a seat Dr House, Dr Cuddy just phoned to say she is on her way back down"

House sat on a visitor chair at Dr Cuddy's desk. For some reason he felt rather uncomfortable. He rubbed his thigh, took some meds before Dr Cuddy appeared. He leaned forward to place the crutches properly on the floor, he could see a document on her desk, didn't look like good information as it was mainly in red. But he didn't have time to read it properly.

"Dr House, how are you doing" Dr Cuddy said vibrantly as she hurried through.

"I'm fine"

"So, did the check up go ok? " She enquired as she sat down.

"I told you, I'm fine"

"Good. I spoke to Stacy a couple of times and she assured us you weren't going to sue, is that correct?" She wanted reassurance before they went any further.

"Yes" he said with a furrowed brow "What is this about? You could have telephoned and asked that question instead of having me walk all the way down here"

"Yes I can see you are using crutches now, is that full time" She deflected.

"Yes" He deadpanned and put his head down to look at the floor.

She studied him for a moment "I want you to tell me what you think of these" She said handing him a brown file.

House frowned at her, but took it anyway and thumbed his way through. "Wow, you really do have some incompetent doctors don't you, how is this place still running"

"To be fair our mortality rate is actually very good. Those are just isolated cases" She looked at him again "but they are increasing our rate and decreasing our prime position" She took a breath and waited to see if he responded but he didn't so she continued "Those patients in particular, were either not diagnosed on time or had something so rare that the attending didn't catch it. A small percentage had come from other hospitals too"

House looked up at her "So, what do you want from me, I see the same as you so there is no puzzle" He said closing the file.

She took a deep breath "I want you to head up a new department for me"

"What?"

"I want you to..." She started

"I'm not deaf, I heard what you said but I don't understand"

"We have a loop hole in our system and I want it fixed. And I believe that you could do that job for me" She said confidently

"Right, cause I can go back to treating patients and rounds and god knows what else" He said leaning down to pick up the crutches.

"Dr House, it wouldn't be like that, hear me out" She said sternly

He continued to pick them up but stayed seated.

"You will head the department. You will have 3 fellows assisting you, you can have as much patient contact as you desire or none at all, that is entirely upto you. You will have as many resources at your finger tips as is available to you at the time of a patient. No rounds. The only downside would be that as with every other doctor in this hospital you will be required to do 3hrs of clinic duty a week" She had said that as quickly as she could.

"What makes you think I don't have a job to go to already" He enquired

"Because Stacy told me what happened." She said being truthful with him "Not in a gossipy way, she was worried about you"

"So this is a charity offer...no thanks" He said and started to get up.

"No it's not! I have board approval for this to a point, there are still a few details that I have iron out with them, but it will be happening. "She said determined to get him on board.

"What makes you think they will take me on?" He questioned

"Well honestly that's what I still need to iron out with them. But I know that I can win them over. I know your reputation House, I know how you work and I want that here. You diagnosed yourself. Reports from other hospitals say you go all out for your patients. I want that."

"I've never done diagnostics before" He said quietly

"No but you solved Dr Smither's case last week I hear" She said smiling and relaxing back into her chair.

"He was here?" He had no idea

"Yes he was. He faxed you the details on a hunch that you might be able to help, due to you diagnosing yourself and he was right" She felt like she had him on the hook, now to reel him in "Take that information home with you and let me know if you want to join us. Talk to Stacy and let me know"

"What about ..." He gestured to his leg and crutches.

"I am well aware of ALL your medical issues and I am ok with that, are you?"

"The Board won't be when they find out I have to take Narcotics to get through the day"

"Leave the Board up to me! Just read that contract and either sign it or bin it. I need to know by the end of the week as I have a Board meeting on Friday and it is top of the agenda" She said looking straight at him again " I have been trying to get something like this up and running for ages, they are about to shelve it for good and use the money for something else. So it's now or never" She stated calmly

House got up tenderly and took the envelope from her. Securing it in his left hand between skin and crutches, he nodded and left.

While he waited for the cab to pick him up, he was looking around the people going about their daily business. It was the first chance he had had to think since the morning. He felt a little strange, he knew that his apartment was going to be empty when he got back and some part of him didn't want to return, some part of him wanted to stay exactly where he was. Sitting in front of the hospital watching the world go by.

The cab dropped him off half an hour later. He crutched his way to the door and awkwardly let himself in. He slumped down on the couch, spied the bottle of scotch that he had left and the kind of dirty glass that he had had. Then looked at the kitchen, he hadn't eaten yet today and he had taken meds already. But that was too much effort, so he poured a finger of scotch and downed it rather rapidly. He searched for the remote, not being able to find it to hand he extended one crutch out as far as he could to turn the tv on. That was one way of not needing to get up.

A few scotches later he heaved himself up off of the couch, took one crutch and made his way a little unsteadily to the bathroom. As he did past the bedroom he caught sight of a drawer that had been left open – empty. He ignored it and went on his way. He relieved himself and turned around to wash, when he noticed the half empty toothbrush holder. He slid open the bathroom cabinet door and that was half empty too. He moved into the bedroom and had a good look around, it was half empty too...just like he was.

His phone began to ring, but he let it go. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone. He went to the kitchen found some remanence of food and limped heavily to the couch, where he intended to stay for the foreseeable future.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Wilson had been calling and texting House for a few days. In the end he rang Stacy, she told him she didn't know anything and that she was away. He stood in his doorway and was about to try once more, when he received a text from House asking for more Vicodin, no response to the other texts or messages left. He thought that a little odd but got in his car, went via the pharmacy to pick up a script and went straight over to House. He knocked a couple of times but got no answer so he let himself in. As soon as he walked in he could smell the alcohol and was immediately worried. He could see the couch was empty along with a bottle of scotch and a vial of Vicodin.

"House" He called out. No answer, but he did hear a grunt coming from the bathroom.

He walked up to the bathroom door and gingerly knocked on it. "House, you ok?"

At that point he heard what he could only assume was House being sick and tried frantically to open the door, but for some reason he couldn't get it open.

"Oh god, he's lying on the floor against the door" he said to himself, then he remembered the other door in the bedroom and went running round. He rushed in and saw House laying haphazardly on the floor with his head down the toilet.

"House!" He called

House looked up at him, without saying anything he shook his head as if to say "not now" and threw up again.

Wilson found a wash cloth and wet it, put it close to where House was laying and went out to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. When he returned House had perched himself up a little more against the wall and door.

"What's up?" Said Wilson crouching down beside House and handing him the glass

"Food poisoning" Said House

"Nothing to do with empty bottle of booze and pills ? " Asked Wilson sarcastically

"Well yeah, but also to do with food poisoning!" He threw back

Wilson eyed him with caution.

"Don't believe, I really don't care right now" Said House trying to manoeuvre himself so that he could get up.

"What did you eat?" Questioned Wilson

"Some chicken that was left in the fridge, it was in a sauce so didn't take much notice" Still trying to get up.

Wilson looked at him, unsure whether to offer help or not. So he stood up and offered House his hand without saying a word. House glared at him slightly then relented, he put up his hand and Wilson pulled, didn't quite have the right technique on the first go but on the second go they got it. House reached for the crutch and made his way back to the living room. Wilson followed shortly with a bowl in case he needed to throw up again. He handed the bowl to House and House stared at it "Why didn't I think of that?" He said with a half smile of his face.

"So I spoke to Stacy and she told me to speak to you. What's going on?" He said sitting down on the coffee table

"Nothing. She left, I stayed!"

"She left! What as in not coming back or just left to go to Boston?"

"As in Not Coming Back!" House exclaimed.

"Shit! I knew you guys were having problems but I didn't think it had got that bad. You gonna go after her?"

"Nope"

"House I'm sorry." Said Wilson apologetically

"For what? It's not your fault is it?" He asked.

"No, but…." He said no more and got up to busy himself in the kitchen. Tidying up and looking through the cupboards to see what there was to eat or what needed throwing away. "When was the last time you did some grocery shopping?" He called from the kitchen

"Never!" House deadpanned like he was going grocery shopping. "It's a little difficult with no wheels and these things" He said waving his arms at the crutches "How am I going to push a cart?" He said smirking.

"Well we can go in my car and you can use the wheelchair, they have special carts for them!" Retorted Wilson

"Good luck with that!"

"Where is it anyway?" Wilson said poking his head out of the kitchen.

"I threw it out, don't need it anymore!" Said House, getting up from the couch, using one crutch to go to the bathroom. This time to pee.

Wilson eyed him and smiled. He was back up on his feet with some fight back in him. Good signs.

House returned to the couch and sat looking around. Wilson brought House some dry crackers, water and some Vicodin "Here eat these then take some meds" House went to just take the meds, Wilson swiped his hand away "Eat first or you will throw up again" He ordered

Wilson let House eat and take his meds without saying anything about Stacy, if he was honest, he didn't really know what to say. They sat side by side watching tv for a while. "You gonna be ok House?" He asked quietly.

House took a side glance at Wilson "Let's see, my girlfriend left me, I spent 2 days in an alcoholic slumber followed nicely by food poisoning and I've got a bum leg!" He said looking away "On the upside I have a Jo….Shit Wilson what day is today?"

"What?"

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, why?"

House looked around the immediate vicinity for the brown envelope he had brought home with him and saw it on his computer desk. "Wilson get me that envelope!" He barked. Wilson looked around confused, but slowly got up to get it for him "Wait, Wednesday, why are you here, haven't you got dying patients to see?"

Wilson gave the envelope back to House and sat down. "I was worried about you so I called in sick."

House opened the envelope. "So, what's with the envelope then?" questioned Wilson.

"I have a job offer, but I have to get back to her by the end of..." House said turning the pages, hoping he hadn't missed the deadline. "Phew Friday" He said putting the envelope on the coffee table.

"A job offer?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you about it at the moment, well not until its official" He liked making Wilson squirm. He smirked and went back to watching tv. If he was going to go back to work he'd need a car, in fact if he wanted to get back to life he needed a car. He had been thinking about getting a car, but hadn't because he didn't know if he could still drive. He had been using the piano pedals as exercises to strengthen his ankle, it might work. Maybe they could look when they went grocery shopping. He hated grocery shopping.

"Are we going grocery shopping?" Wilson enquired.

House turned his head to Wilson "Give it an hour or so in case I need to throw up again"

It still took Wilson a lot of manipulation to get House out of the house and into the car. When they were coming up to a set of traffic lights House turned his head to look out of the window "Wilson stop by the car lot I want to buy a car" Wilson almost crashed the car into the rear of another car in shock.

"Ok, anyone in particular"

"Nope" House knew that Wilson would know where to go, he was always swapping cars.

He wanted automatic and as old as possible in case he had any accidents. Who knew what his insurance would be like now.

The salesman wasn't overly happy about what they wanted, he was trying to sell them the newer cars, but House was adamant that he didn't want one. Then he spied something that wasn't too new and not too old, but it was well built and could with stand a few knocks. It was a blue 4 door Dodge Dynasty, he had had one similar when he first got out of med school, it was cheap to run, durable, had a lot of leg room and he knew how to drive it. He haggled with the Salesman to buy it and got a good deal on it. It's not like it was a classic or anything. Wilson was a bit confused by House's choice considering the car he had just given up and he knew he was a bit of an adrenalin junkie. This was so opposite to anything he had expected.

He got behind the wheel and adjusted the seat, he decided he would just drive out with his left foot. He had done that before when he had broken his foot years before. He parked in the Handicapped parking bay, which he hated, hung the blue placard over the interior mirror. He sat there for a second summing up with courage to get out. He opened the door, took his right leg with both hands and pulled it around and waited for the pain to come. But it didn't so he got the crutches and heaved himself up to a standing position, balanced himself and shut the door. Round 1 and 2 complete now for round 3.

Wilson congratulated him on doing such a good job and picked up a cart and started pushing, House limped along beside him, he put one crutch in the cart so that he could shop. House chucked in varying amounts of junk, whilst Wilson put in the healthier actual food to fill up House's cupboard and fridge for at least a couple of weeks. When they got to the check out, there was already a helper there to bag their groceries. When the cashier had finished ringing theirs through, Wilson looked at House "Don't think I'm paying, this was your idea" Said House and started moving towards the exit still only using one crutch. Wilson got out his wallet, paid the bill shaking his head, gathered the cart and went to find House. Who was pretty much already at the car, he definitely had got the hang of using one crutch that's for sure.

When they got back to the apartment House managed to park his car outside the building, Wilson parked a little further down, but came back as quickly as he could to get the groceries out of the boot. House had gone on to open the door and surprisingly to Wilson he had come back to help. House took one bag and took it inside whilst Wilson juggled with the rest.

House put his bag in the kitchen, took off his coat and promptly sat down on the couch. He sat back with relief, the ache in his leg was heightened, his stomach was feeling a little funny again and his head was joining in just for the fun of it.

By the time Wilson had finished putting the groceries away House was snoring softly. He made him a sandwich, poured a soft drink and took it to the coffee table. He pulled down the throw, looked at House and smiled. He was going to be ok he thought as he let himself back out of the apartment just had he had let himself in some hours before.

 **Thanks to everyone that has been following this story, reviewing, favouriting , it is still heartwarming**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When House came out of his slumber, the apartment was quiet, no sound of Wilson anywhere, no sound of Stacy anywhere...just silence...he hated silence. He heaved himself up into a seated position and noticed that Wilson had left a sandwich & a drink for him. He chuckled to himself and went to get up, he immediately regretted that choice as his leg gave out on him. _Just for once he wished he could get up and go without needing to worry about support, without needing a crutch to lean on, without it fucking hurting._

He rectified his balance issue by grabbing a crutch but after the days excursions that was not enough, so he grabbed the other one. Headed to the bathroom, relieved himself, turned around to wash his hands and looked in the mirror, he was a little shocked by what he could see. A pale, old man, with a 3 day scruff, hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days...he did not recognise who that person was. But it seemed to know him.

He needed to bath or shower. Did it really matter, either way he had haul his ass over the tub then either sit or stand up and then haul his ass out again. Bath it was maybe the hot water would soothe his aches. He ran a hot bath, got everything he needed within reach, he sat on the edge of the bath and tested the water. He soaked for some time, filled it up again with hot water, hot water was so good for aches, he didn't want to get out. After some time he sighed, pulled the plug and started the laborious job of getting out, this would be the first attempt completely on his own. He usually did this when Wilson was hovering and on at least 2 occasions had had to call him in. He braced himself again against the tile and the ledge, getting grip with his left foot wasn't easy and as much as his left leg had taken over a lot of the work his right no longer did, it still wasn't as strong as it could be. It took 3 attempts but he got there in the end and safely out of the bathroom without slipping on anything.

He got himself settled in bed. It was a little early but he was exhausted. He took out the file that Dr Cuddy had given him to read through, he really needed to make a decision as to what to do, before the offer expired.

He was woken by severe stabbing pains in his leg. He brought the leg up to him and rolled over onto his front keening over it on the bed and rolling in every direction. This was nothing like he had experienced before, this was breakthrough to 11. He was sweating and his heart was beating so fast he thought his chest was going to burst. He had to do something to stop this from getting any worse, before he passed out. He managed to grab some Vicodin in between the peaks and took 2 dry. He began rubbing and massaging the affected area, he hated feeling the ridges under his pants, but needs must. It did help slightly. He kept feeling the urge to move, so he reached for the crutch, heaved himself up and balanced precariously on one leg and crutch. He stood trying to get his balance before moving, he felt reluctant to actually move, he felt like he was going to topple over. He moved slowly at first, waiting for the leg to give way on him or for the pain to shoot up to 12. He managed a few steps and realised that although in some ways putting more weight on it hurt it also helped relieve the stabbing pains. He stopped and rubbed again, then lurched off towards the living at which point it gave way and he ended up on the floor.

He lay there for a moment, shocked and angry at himself. He looked around him, he was on his own, no Wilson, no Stacy …just him. He sighed heavily, he had no option but to get up unless he wanted to call Wilson. No he did not. He moved against the wall in the hallway, between the crutch and his left foot he managed to get himself back up, he continued on his unbalanced journey to the living room. The pain had started to subside, it had gone down to about an 8, still a ways to go but at least it was showing signs of going. He sat on the couch and rubbed again, he remembered he had a heating pad somewhere, maybe that would work. But that would mean moving and putting weight on it etc, etc, etc. No he wouldn't bother, he rubbed again, then took the crutch again and started lurching around the living room. Not sure whether it was actually working or whether it was just taking his mind off of the pain but after half an hour or so the stabbing relented but left an ache that seemed to go bone deep.

He made his way back to his bedroom, when he looked at his clock it was 3.20am, how long had he even been up for? He got himself comfortable again, within a few moments he was asleep...pain was exhausting.

When he came too, he woke slowly and looked around, the sun was beaming through the windows, he rubbed his eyes and face to orientate himself, his watch read 11am...probably the most sleep he had had in a long time. He stayed in bed a while relishing the relative comfort that he had, considering the episode during the night he had expected his leg to be very unhappy today, but to his surprise it was back to normal. Normal? Was this now his normal?. As he moved around a little, he came across the file that he had gone to bed reading. Opening it up again he began to read it. It sure did sound like something he would be interested in. But Clinic Hours...on his feet for a couple of hours at a time, yeah he could do that right! But he wouldn't have any rounds to do, wouldn't necessarily have to see patients, would possibly have 3 people working for him to do all the lackey work. He put the file back on his bed and looked away. Could he actually do this?

He took his leg with both hands and moved it around, again expecting a jolt of pain, but nothing happened. He reached for the crutch, but instead of putting his arm through the cuff, he turned it around and just put his hand on the handle. He relieved himself in the bathroom, washed and went to the kitchen to retrieve some goodness that was there courtesy of Wilson, he actually found some of Wilsons pancakes ….oh they were so good.

He perched on the couch and put the tv on and started watching one of his Soaps. The door knocked and he shouted from the couch "Who is it?"

"It's me Wilson"

"Use your key I'm not getting up!"

Wilson walked through the door and could tell instantly that House was in a better mood, he was even eating his pancakes.

"What are you doing here?" Enquired House

"Just finished with my morning patients so and that place is driving me mad, there's not enough organisation in that department. I could do a better job standing on my head" He said sounding frustrated

House turned his head to Wilson, "So, make some changes, or look for another job"

"Well I tried to 'make' those changes and the Head of Oncology didn't want to know, so yeah I think it's time to look for another job. Speaking of jobs did you decide what to do about Dr Cuddy's offer?"

"Kinda" Said House finishing off the last of the pancakes

Wilson raised his eyebrows "So what's the problem?"

House gave Wilson a sarcastic side glance.

"You can go back to work you know" Said Wilson softly.

"I know what I'm doing Wilson" House said as he got up to take his plate to the kitchen. Wilson watched him go and come back.

"So, are you going to get yourself a cane now?" Said Wilson slightly taunting House

House stared at him blankly. "Well you're using the crutch like it's a cane so why not get yourself one. There's a shop down town I know that sells some really cool ones"

"You know a shop that sells canes? Why would you..."

"They sell lots of other odd things too"

"Yeah, well maybe" Said House looking the other way.

They spent the next hour watching TV and making fun out of the senseless programme. Once Wilson had left, House picked up his phone and called Dr Cuddy

"Dr House, I am so glad you called" She said politely

"Dr Cuddy, I would like to discuss this proposal with you in more detail, when can you see me" He said more politely than he had thought

"Well, I have to see the Board tomorrow, so how about 3.30pm this afternoon" Said Cuddy. There was quite a lengthy silence "Dr House?"

"Yeah, yeah ok " Said House finally, gritting his teeth as his leg started to spasm. He put the phone down and rubbed his leg _not now please, for god sake!_

An hour later he was on his way to the hospital, he had the hideous blue placard hanging from his mirror. It was a bit of a jolty ride, but he would get used to it. He drove around the car park, unsure as to whether or not he was going to use a handicapped parking space. But the only parking spaces he found were miles away (so they seemed) from the entrance to the hospital. So he relented and used a spot.

He got himself out of the car, got the bag he had brought to chuck over his shoulder, he still couldn't carry anything and crutch at the same time. He made the short distance to the foyer, realising that using crutches had become second nature. He went to Dr Cuddy's office, her assistant didn't stop him as she knew he was expected.

"Dr House, glad you could make it" She didn't offer her hand out as she knew that it would be awkward. "Take a seat," She waived her hands to the visitor chairs in front of her desk.

House just nodded at her and took a seat. He put the crutches down on the floor but let them drop slightly so that they made a clanging sound, retrieved the proposal from his bag and opened it up.

"So far I like most of what you have in here, but I want clarity on a few points before I say yes or no" He stated, straight to the point.

Cuddy nodded for him to continue and relaxed a little in her chair. She had expected something different to this.

"Firstly, there are definitely to rounds?"

"Correct, you will not have any patient rounds to do. At most you will have 2 patients a week, but for the most part it will only be one at a time"

"It doesn't say anything about who will be my superior"

"You will be a Department Head, therefore you are directly accountable to me and the Board"

"I will have free reign over equipment, labs, tests, etc, etc, etc"

"To a point, yes. You will have unlimited resources, however labs & pathology results will be at the discretion of the technicians who do them, depending on their work load and if they can 'fit' you in"

"No...if I am going to this then my fellows or myself if I have to will run any labs needed"

"We have staff that can do that"

"Yes I know but like you said it will be at their discretion and they can make a mistake. I would prefer to keep it all under my department control"

"Ok, I will see what we can do. It may just be a case of using the lab when you can, I don't think we can have a lab kept aside just for you"

"Fair enough, as long as it is known that we will be doing that. Same goes for getting imaging etc done, my fellows will be doing it and if necessary will need to be able to jump the que."

Cuddy frowned at him.

"Look unless I am mistaken, the idea of this new department is to keep very sick people alive, they are more than likely going to be on their death beds when they get here, so waiting around for a 2 week slot is not going to work"

"Point taken, again it will be up for negotiating with the actual departments when they can 'fit' you in"

"Again as long as they know that!" He was quiet for a minute" Why me?"

"What?" She had not expected that question.

"Why me? Why. Did. You. Pick. Me? You must know my reputation"

"Yes I know your reputation. I also know that you are very good at what you do. I spoke to your ex-boss at General, not specifically about you I might add, but we were at a meeting and I asked how you were doing. He told me then he had to let you go, but that the research and team you had put together was a major success, even in the short amount of time it had been running. Then you inadvertently saved one our patients, without even seeing them and it just clicked. This has been in the back of my mind for a long time. As you can see by that data in there, there are too many cases that go unsolved like that" She stated as calmly as she could.

"So you think you can do what no other administration has been able to do?" He countered.

"Yes"

"We'll see. Oh and I'm not doing clinic hours"

"Well every doctor in this hospital has to give 3 hrs of clinic time, you will be no different"

"You really think clinic patients want to be treated by a sick doctor"

"you are not sick"

"But they will think I am, just because I use crutches or they might think I'm a patient"

"Well that's a chance we will have to take, it's part of your contract"

House just nodded his head, he had no intention of doing it.

"So can I see where I will be working then"

"Sure, follow me."

They went out into the lobby and she called the elevator. House just turned round and looked at her. "It's on the 4th floor, pretty sure you don't want to take the stairs" She said flatly

"Not today thanks"

They walked along the hallway to the 2 offices "These are the 2 spaces that will become yours, if you take the job. The smaller one for you and the bigger one for the fellows"

He wasn't over keen on it being glass but it was big enough and it did have blinds. "Not the other way around... I need a big office you know"

"That's up to you, if you want all 4 of you in the small office sitting on each other's laps, who am I to say no?"

"So I would have 3 fellows?"

"Yes, with the idea being that they move on after a few years and they get replaced with new ones"

House gave her a questioning look "Why not just doctors?"

"Because I think it would be better for you to train them, rather than have ones that are set in their ways"

"But I get to choose who I have"

"Yes, but I have however, got a fair amount of Resume already that I will give to you"

"OK then I'll take it" He said quietly

"When will you be available to start" She asked

House just gave her a 'really' glare

"Ok, point taken. I'll discuss all the details tomorrow with the Board. It will take maybe a week to get IT and phone etc in here, so let's say a week on Monday, 9am sharp"

"fine" He said and started to walk away.

Cuddy said no more, just watched him hobble down the hallway. She caught up with him just as the elevator door opened, they walked in together "So, is Stacy ok with staying in Princeton, I got the impression she wanted to go back to Boston" She said as the doors closed.

House didn't say anything for a moment, he just looked at her. As the car door opened and he went to walk out "She went" He said and walked off. Not waiting for or wanting a response, he made his way very swiftly to the exit before she could say anything else. Cuddy watched him with a sadness in her that she didn't quite understand and then smiled, as of a week on Monday he would be coming in every day.

House made it home in one piece, he had successfully made it to the meeting and home without any incident, although the exertion had made him tired and a little achy, but a good achy. He took off his jacket, left one crutch by the door and limped off to the kitchen, he had suddenly become rather hungry. He found some food prepared earlier by Wilson and sat on the couch, he was due for a painkiller and some tv. It wasn't long before he drifted into a much needed peaceful sleep, when he woke up it was dark. His apartment seemed very quiet again, he heaved himself up, collected the bottle of bourbon and a glass and limped to his piano. He felt like he needed some music. He never really thought about what he was playing, he always just let his fingers and his mind become one. The tune seemed a little more upbeat than it had been over the last week or so, maybe that was because today had been a productive day. He had a week left to wallow in his apartment, a week to think of reasons why he couldn't do it, a week to convince himself that he could. A week to decide whether to start to live again in some way or whether he should stay indoors, away from the outside world and just disappear altogether. A week is a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dr Cuddy closed her door quietly and leaned back, the file in her arms laying across her chest. She was smiling from ear to ear and about ready to do a fist pump. Her assistant had already gone home, the board meeting had taken a couple of extra hours due to the debate on the Diagnostics Department. They had all been prepared to shelve the idea today, but with her revelations about Dr House they had a lot to discuss. She was a good negotiator and had got what she wanted, now she just hoped she could manage him. She strolled slowly to her desk, sat down and relaxed in her chair thinking of Gregory House. The genius that is, she still couldn't believe that he was now going to be working for her, in her hospital. After all these years of keeping tabs on him, she knew exactly where he was going to be for the foreseeable future. And she was delighted at the prospect of working with him and getting to know him again. She smiled as she picked up the phone.

His phone rang, he reached for the newly bought cane hobbled to it and just as he got there it rang off onto the answer phone. He recognised the voice that was about to leave a message, he quickly intervened so that it didn't go to message. "Dr Cuddy, sorry I was taking a leak, how can I help you?"

He put the receiver down and stood still for a moment. The Board had gone for the deal. He would start at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital a week on Monday. He couldn't help but have a small smile he didn't really believe that he would be able to go back to work, let alone run a department all to himself. He turned around with a smile on his face and instantly felt a pang of loneliness, he had no-one to tell, he was alone. No Stacy. No Wilson either. He thumped his way down to the bedroom and slammed the door. He sat on the bed rubbing his thigh and looking around the room. Some boxes still hadn't been unpacked, there was still some of Stacy's clothes around and a few other personal items. He made a grab for the nearest box and tore it open. Rummaging through and realising there was nothing of any value he emptied it out on the floor. He took the empty box to the dresser pulled out draws and threw her clothes in the box, went round to her side of the bed and went through her cabinet. There wasn't a lot there, just some meds, some letters, a book and a photo of them. He picked the photo up and thumbed gently over her face, he really did miss her, which rapidly changed to being angry at her. He took the frame in his right hand and launched it towards the wall, where it smashed into a thousand pieces.

Wilson stood at the entrance to House's apartment thumbing for his key. He wasn't in the mood to wait for House, he had just spent an hour at the divorce lawyer and really needed a drink. He let himself in after calling out and House was right where he expected him to be on the couch cuddling the near empty bottle of bourbon.

"you started the party without me, that's very inconsiderate of you!" Said Wilson taking a seat on the lounge chair and reaching for the bottle. House smacked his hand away "Smine, get your own"

Wilson got up again and went into the kitchen, he knew the one thing House always kept enough supply of was alcohol. Sure enough on top of the fridge was a new bottle, he got himself a glass and looked in the fridge to see if there was any beer. There was so he took that too, he was more a beer or wine man than a scotch and bourbon, but right now anything would suffice. He plonked himself down again on the chair and drew himself a finger of bourbon. "So what are we drinking to at 4pm on a Saturday afernoon?" Said Wilson

House took a deep breath "I got a new job!"

"Really! That's great House, cheers!" Said Wilson raising his glass and downing the shot in one hit, grimacing as the amber liquid burnt the back of this throat

"I got divorced" Said Wilson after regaining use of his mouth

"Really! That's great Wilson, cheers!" Said House raising his glass and downing the shot in one hit, mimicking what Wilson had done previously, although he didn't grimace like Wilson had, he no longer felt the burning in the back of his throat.

Wilson silently looked around at the apartment "Was there a tornado in Princeton while I was gone?"

House chuckled at Wilson "Nope"

"Well I'm not clearing that lot up" Said Wilson with a grin.

"Me either" Said House

Wilson frowned at him, but carried on watching tv. He'd do it later when House was asleep.

They both enjoyed an afternoon alcohol induced slumber, until House was awoken rudely by his leg cramping. He was a little fuzzy still, but he was soon coherent enough once the cramping had started pounding. He got himself up off of the couch, grabbed the new cane and started pacing around the living room, he didn't feel as supported with the cane in the left hand so he switched to the right, he didn't care if it was wrong. He thumped around for a little while grimacing for most of the time. Cramps! How does one deal with Cramps? He was a doctor he should know, but right now he could only think about putting one foot in front of the other. Wilson came too upon hearing the continuous pacing. Through one eye he could see House pacing and wasn't sure whether to ignore it and pretend to be asleep or wake up and offer to help. He didn't have to wait long to decide he heard a thud and "shit" come flowing through the air. He got up and went to House trying to show little concern as possible. "You ok?" He said putting out his hand for House to take.

"Peachy" Said House looking up at him. He smacked Wilsons hand away "Pretty sure you're not going to be around every time I fall, so I better start learning" At which point he made an unsteady hop-up and almost topped over again, but regained himself fairly quickly.

"What happened?" Enquired Wilson

"Cramp" Said House

"That new?" Asked Wilson

"Yep!" House said while rubbed his thigh in a vein effort to stop it hurting.

"you got a heat pad anywhere?" Said Wilson looking around

"Probably" Said House

"Go to the bathroom, run a washcloth under the hot water and press it against your muscles and keep massaging. Heat and massage should help" Said Wilson going off to the kitchen to see if there was any kind of heat pad anywhere.

"Thanks, doctor!" Said House limping off with the new cane, which Wilson had just seen out of the corner of his eye.

Wilson came to find House a few minutes later, his trousers down by his knees and the hottish washcloth on his thigh, pressing and massaging it vigorously. "Here, I found one of these, you break it, then the heat comes and you stick it on your thigh. I'd invest in a heat pad if I was you"

House looked at him took the pad, replaced the washcloth with the mini medical pad and pulled his trousers back up. And sat there for a few minutes.

"Wilson, how am I supposed to go to work if this happens for no reason or if I fall for no reason, suppose I'm seeing a patient and my leg gives way" He said looking forlorn and sad

"I don't know House I really don't, but I have a feeling you will find a way" He said putting a hand on his shoulder and walking back to the kitchen, stepping over the obstacles in the way.

"You want something to eat House?" Called Wilson

"Yeah, why not" Replied House quietly.

"I'll make us an omelette. You still have eggs and cheese"

House sat back on the couch smirking to himself.

"Hey House, shall we have a boys night out tonight, go to Charlie's or something, they have happy hour from 7-8"

"No thanks!"

"Come on, we haven't been out in months, I really could do with getting laid" Said Wilson with a chuckle

"hahaha, yeah right! You getting laid with someone at a bar. I'm sure Debbi e in accounting would be happy to put out!"

"Yeah well, beggars can't be choosers; pickings are a little light at the moment!" Said Wilson bringing in the Omelette's for them both to eat.

"I'm good with a movie thanks, but you go ahead!" Said House looking away.

"Is this because of Stacy or because of your leg?"

"General Hospital Marathon on actually, wouldn't want to miss it!"

"House come on, you got to get out there sooner or later" Said Wilson quietly

"Later sounds good right now. Now either shut up or leave, I've got tv to watch"

Wilson said no more, he sat back and ate the rest of his omelette. The fact that House could lose himself so easily in mind blowing boring tv was beyond him, but he did it and did it well. Wilson sat with House for a couple of hours, then he got his coat on "I'm gonna go, I'll come by tomorrow afternoon"

"Wilson, I don't need a babysitter you know, I am a functioning adult"

"No but you need a house maid. I'll be back tomorrow to watch you clean this mess up! You have a free hand now you can put it to good use" Said Wilson getting up to go home.

House watched as Wilson left and chuckled. He looked slowly around the apartment. He had made a mess that's for sure. There was glass, clothes, make up, books, the odd plate and a hairbrush strewn between the bedroom and the front door. Probably not a good idea when you have to use an aid to walk with. Still Wilson would clear it up tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

House sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his thigh. A little heat & a little exercise seemed to help before actual movement took place. He was surprised that he hadn't had more of a bad night considering the amount of activity he had had the day before. He and Wilson had cleared up the apartment, well Wilson had done most of it, but he did what he could. They had ended up with one small box for Stacy, which Wilson had taken to FedEx. One small box had been it, how had he not noticed that she hadn't really moved in. Maybe that was her plan all along, she obviously hadn't thought that Princeton would work out in the first place. He let out a heavy sigh, took his phone in his hand and was tempted to call her. Tempted to find out if that had been her plan, tempted to ask her to come back. He squeezed his eyes closed, gripped hard on the phone and then threw it across the room. There was no way he could do that, no way he wanted her to come back, no way he could forgive her for betraying him. He opened his eyes, looked around the room, grabbed the cane and made off to the bathroom. He would not let her win.

By Wednesday, he had managed to get up at reasonable times, the idea of being able to get up and be at work by 9am still seemed out of his reach. Even on good days he was struggling. He was in the kitchen doing the dishes when his phone rang he decided it could go to answer phone, he was not running to get it. He stopped what he was doing so that he could listen if a message was left and was surprised to hear Dr Cuddy's voice leaving a message.

"Dr House, I know you haven't officially started working for us yet, but we have a patient come into the hospital that really needs your help, please call me back when you get this"

House frowned at the message. But picked up the phone and dialled the number, he would put it on speed dial later. "Dr Cuddy its House"

"Glad you returned my call Dr House, we have a patient that has deteriorated since being admitted and no one knows what the problem is. Can you come in?" She asked sternly

"Get the attending to fax over the details and I will have a look first" He answered. He really didn't want to go to the hospital.

Within the hour the details were faxed over to him. He sat down at his desk and started going through all the tests and results, making notes and scrubbing them out, making more notes, doing research in medical journals.

He sat back against the chair and rubbed his thigh, he looked around the apartment only to realise how dark it had gotten. He had already put the desk light on, not that he remembered doing it. He took a deep breath and stood up, he was getting stiff and as much as he couldn't stand for too long these days, sitting in one position didn't do him a lot of good either. It was 7pm and he was hungry, food had once been a must. But now with erratic sleep, pain and pain meds food seemed to be the last thing his body wanted, until it was desperate.

He took a break, having a drink, having food and taking some meds. He then went straight back to the file. He rang the hospital to speak to the attending but he had gone home "hmm glad you care about your patient" he said to himself. Well there was nothing else he could do tonight, he turned off the light and went to the couch for a little while. That however didn't last long because the information he had in his head kept going round and round and round, he needed more. He decided to go to the hospital, not even sure if he would be able to get in let alone see anyone at this time of night, but he had to give it a go. Once things like this started in his head it was unlikely to go away.

He easily found a disabled parking spot, not many of them were taken. Limped to the foyer and as he went in, Dr Cuddy was coming out. "Dr House, what are you doing here, are you ok?" She questioned.

"um, yeah I'm fine. I was hoping to be able to see the patient file that you sent to me. I need more information and the attending has gone home"

"Ok" She said turning around "Follow me and we will see what we can find for you"

He followed her to the 2nd floor, she went to the nurses station and requested the patient file. She then told the nurses that Dr House would be taking over the case and that whatever he needed they could give to him. She gave him the file. "I need somewhere to sit and read" He said bluntly

"Why don't you go up to your offices, they're not finished, but they will be quiet. If you need anything just buzz down to this nurses station and they will be happy to help" She told him.

House nodded his head at her and went to towards the lift. She followed him. The lift car came he stepped in and pushed no 4, she stepped in aswell. He frowned at her "You keeping tabs on me to see where I go"

"Nope, was just going to make sure you have what you need" She said slightly smiling at him. She had noticed that he was now only using a cane.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine"

"Good to know" She said as they got to level 4. The doors opened and he stepped out, she stayed in, he turned round to her with a questioning look. "I think I'll leave you to it then" She said sheepishly.

He limped away for the lifts shaking his head. "What was up with that woman"

He found the 2 offices that were going to become his. The work was almost finished. There was a kitchenette, a table, some empty book shelves, an empty desk and a fax machine. He went to have a look in the smaller office, it looked pretty much in the same state, although it did have a light box on the wall that he thought would come in handy. There was a desk and a chair, a computer in a box and a book case at the other end.

He turned on the lights in the smaller office...his office... put his coat over the back of the chair and sat down. He went through the file, to find scans and x-rays that he hadn't seen previously. He got up without thinking and immediately his leg gave way "Damn it!" he caught himself on the desk before he actually fell. He stood for a moment and gritted his teeth, not because it hurt but because he was angry. This was stupid he had 4 steps to walk between chair and light box and he couldn't do them on his own! He looked around for his cane, gripped it tightly and moved off towards the box.

He studied the x-rays and scans, he left them in the light box while he studied the file again. He then noticed that the last blood draw had been done some 48hrs ago. He rang down to the nurse's station and requested that they draw blood and to his surprise they complied, although the results wouldn't be back for a few hours. There wasn't much else he could do for now, until the blood results came back, it was 5am, where had that time gone. Lab Techs didn't get in until 7am and then he probably wasn't top of the list but you never know he might be lucky. He took his jacket from the back of the chair and made it like a pillow and put it on the desk, he pulled his leg up onto the desk and rested it there. There was no point going home, he might aswell try and get some sleep.

Dr Cuddy arrived promptly at the nurse's station at 7.30am to see what had happened during the night. She was advised that the patient had started to pee blood and that Dr House had prescribed Anti-Biotics and some blood tests, to which they now had the results for but didn't know where he was to be able to give them to him.

Cuddy took the test results and went to the 4th floor, she would leave them for him as she assumed he would be back today to get them. When she got nearer the office, she could see that the light was still on, she peered through the glass and saw him with his leg propped up and his head back haphazardly on the desk chair, he looked very uncomfortable. She gently knocked on the door and he startled awake and immediately clutched at his leg, she decided to ignore the leg, she assumed that he would not appreciated any concern although it was hard to do. "The test results you ordered came in" She said averting any need for any other conversation.

"Thanks" He said taking them from her.

"Have you been here all night?" She questioned

"Yup!"

"Do you want some coffee, some breakfast maybe" She said gently

"Coffee would be good, there's nowhere here to make it!"

"There will be, but for now I will go get you some"

House nodded at her as she went out the door. He was confused by her already.

He went back over the results, nothing untoward. He looked back over the patient information again, there had to be something, he looked up and noticed that a cup of coffee had been left on his desk "when did that happen" he said to himself.

Then he heard a telephone ring, although he wasn't sure where it was coming from, he got up this time with his cane and followed the noise. It came from the big office so he went and answered it. "Dr House?" Said a female voice

"Yes"

"The patients' liver has started failing, her sclera is turning yellow"

"Damn it! Thank you for telling me. Has the attending come in yet?" He questioned politely

"He is due in anytime"

"Send him up when he gets in."

"To where?"

"4th floor"

"Ok"

Half an hour later House's office door opened and a short balding man walked in smiling "Dr House I'm Dr..." Holding his hand out and sitting down.

"What does the patient do for a living?" House interrupted him, he really didn't need to know his name.

"Works with kids" He answered

"And what did she do before that?" He questioned

"I don't know"

"Go find out! Find out everything that she has done since college and where she went to college"

"Why?"

"Because the more information I have the better it is to diagnose"

"But..."

"Just do it! Time is a wasting, whatever this is it is now attacking her liver, it might get her brain or heart next and she really needs those" He said sarcastically

With a hmmph the doctor got up and went to see the patient, moaning every step of the way to the elevator.r.

There was one possibility that kept crossing his mind, but as there was no travel it didn't fit. He bummed around the office until the doctor came back, with the hump of course. "There you go, however I have no idea what relevance this has"

"No, I guess that's why they called me in!"

"Ass hole!" He said as he exited House's office.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait!" Shouted House from his office

"What? Did I spell something wrong?" He said coming back into the office

"Probably but that's not why I called you. She volunteered in Haiti 5yrs ago. She has Entamoeba – parasite..."

"Yeah I know what it is. Really, it can stay dormant in the body for that long?" He said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yep, sometimes longer."

"Everything does fit. Nice one, I will go treat her. Thank you" Said the doctor as he left House.

House sat back on his chair, what a long night he had had, but he was loving the adrenalin rush of solving the case and being under pressure like that somehow made it all the better. "hmm maybe this would be a good move" he said to himself. He got himself up and headed out of the office, considering the long day and how tired he was the cane was still keeping him upright. He got down to the ground floor and was met by one of the nurses "Dr House, Dr Cuddy would like to see you before you leave"

He turned around slowly and went to her office. "What do you want?" He said not so politely

"Thank you Dr House, you didn't have to do what you did last night as you do not even work for us yet, but it is very much appreciated."

"That's it?"

"yes"

"Good can I go now?"

"Of course"

He limped out of her office without saying another word, out to his car and the awaiting solitude of his apartment, to all start again on Monday he thought as a small smile crossed his face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

House struggled on Monday morning to be awake early enough to get himself ready for work, he had had a bad night with the pain and it was taking everything he had to get up and get going for the day.

He didn't have to think about what to wear, jeans, t-shirt and a shirt maybe and sneakers. He wasn't seeing patients and he had intention of wearing a suit or shoes. Shoes could be troublesome. He made sure he had everything he thought he would need...not much then, pain pills were the only priority he had.

As he got to the hospital parking lot he headed to the handicapped parking spaces, to find one had been reserved with his name on it. The one closest to the hospital entrance. He was unsure how he felt about that. It was a thoughtful thing to do but at the same time it pissed him off because now everyone would know who he was and that he was handicapped. But concessions did have to be made. So the parking space was a good idea.

He made his way slowly to the hospital entrance, to find Dr Cuddy talking to the receptionist; she turned around to see him just in time.

"Hi, Dr House" She said looking at her watch "you're late" and then followed him to the elevators

House nodded at her all the while thinking "who does she think she is" and then as they reached the elevator he remarked "Actually I'm early considering I was here last week, so why are you following me"

"Yes Dr House, but its's your official first day, I also wanted to go over some Resumes that I have"

"Fine"

They got out at the 4th floor and walked towards his office, he noticed straight away that his name was on the door. _Nice!_ He pushed the door open and saw immediately the difference a few days could make. He stopped in his tracks.

"You ok Dr House?" Dr Cuddy questioned, thinking that something was wrong.

"Yeah" He said looking round at her.

"I hope you like it! I took the liberty of filling the shelves with some medical books that I thought would be of use."

He went round to his desk and sat down. The desk chair was nice and comfortable.

"These are the Resumes that I have already. We get piles like this every day, so if you need more, I can provide. The hiring & firing is down to you. But I would be more than happy to go through these with you now."

"I'm good thanks. Pretty sure I can read a Resume" He said sarcastically

"You will be able to access the hospital computer, emails, internet. The passwords are under your keyboard, I would suggest changing them once you are in. You will also need to go to personnel to have your Photo taken and an ID Badge issued, that needs to be done today. "

"That it?"

"Yes I think so, like I said anything you need just give me a call." She said smiling

He nodded at her.

"Good to have you on board Dr House" She said making her way out of his office. His eyes were already fixated on her bottom.

He turned his desk computer on, sat back and looked around his new office. Never before had he had a lamp and Eames chair with foot stool in his office. Boring table lamp, yeah, but this was a decorative floor standing lamp, that seemed to give off low light rather than the bright lights you associate with desk lamps. Hmmm, maybe this was Dr Cuddy's subtle way of letting him know she understood his limitations. The comfortable chair and footstool and a low light lamp …..perfect for napping during the day.

His computer bleeped a few times, he changed his passwords and got into his work emails. He already had like 50 in his inbox, mainly saying 'Welcome'…...delete delete delete. Then he came across a few that were referrals for weird patients. By the time he had sifted through them, he had 10 odd ball patients waiting for a diagnosis, was he going to be expected to take all 10 at once! He couldn't do that, even with another 3 members on his team, there was no way he would feel comfortable taking more than one at a time.

He got his cane and limped into the outer office, to find a fully stacked kitchenette, with coffee, water, soft drinks, cookies, creamer, coffee maker...now if only he had someone to make it for him. Where was Wilson when he needed him?

There was a glass table with 6 chairs...why 6, he was only getting 3 new members. Shelves of Medical paraphernalia, some models. Then he turned round to the other corner to the left there were more book shelves, a desk, fax machine and computer...for his minions to do some work. There was another 2 chairs in the opposite corner. This was nothing like any other 'office' he had worked in. Thinking about it, it was more like a home environment. Dr Cuddy obviously knew how to treat her employees or maybe she just expected them to spend more time here than at home.

He took his coffee back to his desk and set about reading the resumes he had. Some he rejected straight away, others he was in 2 minds about, but none stuck out as being 'the ones'. He was getting a little restless he had one hand on his forehead the other rubbing his thigh. He took some Vicodin, looking round first to see if anyone was around...he had to get used to this, when he had Fellows there was no way he was going to disappear each time he needed to take some. He got up and started pacing around his office, he was also very tired, he looked at his watch it was 11.15am almost time for lunch. He hadn't brought anything with him, that would mean a trip down the cafeteria, uuggh there were cookies in the outer office he would make do.

He sat on his new Eames chair and pulled his leg up so it rested on the foot stool. hmm maybe he needed one of these for home. He settled against the back of the chair with the rest of the Resumes in hand and dozed off.

He felt a small nudge on his arm, awoke with a slight jump which immediately sent pain up his leg, to which he grabbed before even opening his eyes properly.

"Oh god I'm sorry... I didn't mean to …..." She said apologetically

"I'm fine. What do you want?" He snarked.

"Actually I just came to see if you were ok and maybe see if you wanted to get some lunch" She asked hopefully

He pulled his leg up so it was bent and kept rubbing at his thigh. "Not now I don't!"

"Would you like me to get you something and bring it back up" She said feeling guilty

"Yeah, I'll have a Reuben...no pickles" He said quietly

"ok, I'll be back" She said getting up and leaving his office

He quirked a small grin, whilst he hadn't planned for her to get him some lunch. This worked too!

He relaxed back into the chair again. Dr Cuddy returned fairly promptly, the only downside he realised was that she bought her lunch with her too. But he got a good view of the twins.

She sat in a desk chair while he continued to sit in the Eames, she noticed that he had 3 piles of Resumes, "so these are good or not?" She asked pointing to one pile

"Not" He deadpanned

"These Ones" She said pointing to another

"Maybe's"

"These"

"Don't know haven't looked through them yet! But this is not really working for me. How can I grasp what they're like just from their Resumes?" He questioned

"So call all the ones in that have the right credentials and filter them out that way" She countered

"Too long, I don't have months to waste, already had 10 referral requests that I can't take!" He said getting frustrated already.

They sat in silence for a bit longer "What about it I call 3 in at a time, for a morning and then afternoon session and use the patients details I have had come in as a practice diagnosis, it will give me an idea on what they're like"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. They wouldn't actually be running tests or anything though right?" She questioned.

"Nope just here in the outer office, pretending to be doctors" He answered nicely

"How many Maybe's do you have"

"12 at the moment, maybe more to come"

"Go for it! It'll take 2 days and then hopefully you will have your new team"

House nodded at her.

"You want to call them or should I do it?" She said

"I'll do it, I am quite capable of talking to people on the telephone" He said wandering if she micromanaged everything like this or whether he was being treated with special care.

"Ok, well let me know who and when so I can make sure they have visitor passes." She said finishing off her lunch.

"Got it!"

He went to HR to get his Photo taken and his security pass sorted. He was also handed all sorts of paperwork to do with 'Disability in the Work Place'…. Great just what he needed. He decided to ask the clerk what the procedure was for letting visitors in. Without hesitation she gave him the forms that needed to be filled in and he could sign them off.

He spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the remaining Resumes. Found another 4 possibles. That was now 16, still, that could work 4 in at a time. He called all of them, they all agreed to come in with a little bit of rescheduling, Thursday and Friday were going to be his 'Interview' days. He filled out Visitor forms himself, no need for Dr Cuddy to know who was coming in when and took them back to HR. Seriously, where was Wilson when he needed him?

He sat back at his desk and went to look at his emails again, he had another 15 emails that had come in, he hadn't even responded to any of the others, more from well wishers and some more referrals. He now had 15 referrals!

He read through them, he was intrigued by all of them, but there wasn't much he could do yet. He felt frustrated, the thought of letting 15 possible patients die really didn't sit well with him. But there was nothing he could do, people would inevitably die – something he would have to get used to. He couldn't save them all.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and put the last of the Candidate files down, he had read and re-read the first batch that were due in. He already had an idea as to who would cut it and who wouldn't, maybe he could have a bet with Wilson later!

He looked at his watch, it was just after 6pm, wow overtime on his first day! He was tired and hungry it was time to go home. He packed away the files into his bag, maybe he and Wilson could get a pool going. He gathered the other papers he had been given, not that he really wanted to read them and limped off down the corridor.

"Dr House? Are you just leaving?" Said Dr Cuddy with surprise

"No I came back to see a hooker but she didn't show" He deadpanned and carried on walking with a twinkle in his eye. _Oh this was going to be fun_

"oh!" Dr Cuddy said with embarrasment "ah, ok, goodnight then"

House made in home in one piece, rather tired and his leg ached a little more than usual but considering he had been using the cane all day it was holding up well. Nothing a soak in the bath and some food wouldn't put right. He had put Wilson off from coming round tonight he wasn't in the mood for company. He ran a bath and relaxed for a while, the heat on his aching leg felt good, he didn't want to get out, if only he could stay in a hot bath all day.

He lay on his bed with his mail and the papers that he had been given. He sifted through the mail and noticed one had Stacy's hand writing on it, so he opened that first, for some reason his heart jumped just a little. It was just a note and some papers she wanted signed for the sale of their condo in Boston, he felt oddly disappointed.

He sifted through the papers, he had a handicapped parking space already – a good one too, he had the blue hanging badge he needed. Was there any other special requirements? Could he walk far enough to get to the nearest toilet? Yes. Could he walk up and down flights of stairs? No...see section B...in the case of emergency go to stairwell and wait at the Disabled Refuge Point, the emergency crew will have a list of people they need to Rescue first. His mood darkened, he didn't read the rest, he couldn't! He blindly signed the rest of the forms without reading it.

He took some Vicodin, turned off his light, rubbed his thigh and listened. Silence, no breath sounds, no warm body next to his, no one to tell about what he thought his new job was going to be like, just silence. He turned his body over and pulled his leg up and over too, rubbed in again and closed his eyes, remembering the papers he had just read and signed, the silence that he was trying to turn off became something of a comfort, for the anger in him had not gone away and maybe never would.

 **Thank you to everyone that has followed this story, whether or not you have reviewed its nice to know people are reading. We are almost done here, the next chapter will be the last. Enjoy**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Thursday Morning:

He walked into the hospital foyer and asked the receptionist for a visitor pass, just as he was told to do. He went on his way to the 4th floor to seek the diagnostic office….. a large glass office. As he came out of the elevator he saw it straight away. The blinds were closed and there were no lights on, so he tried the door. It was open so he looked in to see if anyone was there, it was empty. But what he did notice was a big white board that had 4 doctors' names on it and a request to sign in with a time. He smiled a small smile and signed himself in. Dr Chase 8.25am. He put his jacket on the back of one of the chairs and explored the rest of the office. Turned the lights on and perused the medical books. Then he spied the coffee maker so he decided to make coffee while he was waiting, he was half an hour early after all.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and looked up from the journal he was reading.

"Are you Dr House?" Came a quiet voice.

"Nope" Said Chase nodding towards the white board. The young man followed his gaze and realised what he was meant to do.

Dr Jones: 8.42am. Put his coat on the back of a chair opposite Chase made himself a coffee and sat down. Swiftly followed by another person walking in the door "Are you Dr House" came the woman's voice. "Nope" they said in unison and Chase nodded to the white board again.

Dr Avers.: 8.48am. She went to the end of the table and put her coat on the back of the chair and said nothing more.

The door opened again "Hey" said a jolly smiley face. "Are you.."

"Nope" Said Chase & Jones together and nodded at the board again.

Dr Emery: 8.56am: He found a seat next the Dr Avers and they started talking.

House looked at his watch 9.00am and he was just leaving, great way to start the day. His leg had been playing up all morning and he had found it hard to get ready.

As he entered his office he could hear the clacking of heals coming up the hallway. He put down his bag, leant against the edge of the desk for a moment and scratched his chin slightly feeling the scruff around his face…his new mask. He took a deep breath, stood as straight and tall as he could ignoring the pain he felt, then he heard Dr Cuddy enter the outer office.

"Where's Dr House?" She enquired in an authoritative tone. All she got from the 3 doctors sitting at the table was a shrug of the shoulders.

"I'm right here Dr Cuddy" Said House striding through the connecting door. "What can I do for you?

"You were supposed to be here at 9.00am to start your interviews"

"Yes, all but one passed the first test!" He said looking at her. She gave him a frown. He looked back at the board and at the 3 doctors at the table. "Dr Emery, failed the 1st test"

"And what was the 1st test" She enquired, getting no response.

"Dr Avers" Said House sternly. At which point the said Doctor looked up at him "You can leave now!"

"What? I….." She stuttered

"I said you can leave now. And I mean now!" He stated

"House, what are you…?" Dr Cuddy said watching Dr Avers leave in tears.

He waited for her leave. "It's 9.30am she has been here since 8.48am and has done nothing. She is not wasting any of my time. Are we done? You can leave too!" He said directly to Dr Cuddy. Cuddy got the message and left.

"So Dr's Jones and Chase, you have passed the first 2 tests of the day. Choose one of those patient files you are looking through and we can start diagnosing" He said wiping the whiteboard clear.

"Who made the coffee?" Asked House as he perched on the stool he had positioned by the white board.

"I did" Said Chase putting up his hand.

"Well, where's mine?" He said taking the orange bottle out of his pants and getting ready to take some. Chase got him a coffee and handed it to him. "So people, what have we got?"

Friday afternoon:

House sat in his Eames chair, the morning session had gone fairly well. Two Doctors had good input into the diagnoses and they both had strengths and weaknesses. They were both a maybe. The afternoon session was due to start at 1pm, he had 45minutes before anyone should come, the whiteboard was already set up and so he had time to take a much needed nap.

25minutes later he was aroused by hearing the connecting door open. He looked up to see a black man standing in front of him. "What?" He groused.

"Sorry, are you Dr House. I'm here…." Said the man

"Read the board, it tells you what to do!" He grunted

The man turned back to the board and signed in Dr Lewis: 12.40pm. He looked around the room, chose a seat and made himself a coffee.

House rubbed his hands over his face, his nap done with then. He felt his tummy rumble and as usual he hadn't eaten. He hoisted himself up and went striding through the connecting door to find another doctor sitting at the table. "You" He said pointing to the lady "Dr Cameron. Go down to the cafeteria and get me a Reuben." He ordered and turned around. Dr Cameron looked at Dr Lewis and got up. She followed House into his office "Did I not give you clear enough instructions?" He growled. She frowned at him and turned around. "No pickles" He shouted after her.

He quirked a smile as she left and watched her ass, as she walked off quickly with annoyance. He waited another 10 minutes and went into the outer office. There were now 3 other doctors sitting at the table, he made himself a coffee and went back to his own office and waited for his sandwich. All 3 doctors had watched him intently as he came in and left again. Dr Cameron returned with his sandwich and handed it to him but stayed in front of him. "You can go sit down now?" He barked.

"A thank you would be nice" She retorted

"Right" He said and just stared at her. After a few seconds she lowered her gaze and went and sat back in her seat. He took his time eating his sandwich, hoping that like before someone would get up and leave, but he didn't hear any doors going. He got his cane and strode with confidence through the door and continued as he had done earlier.

"Right people, what have you got for me?" He asked wiping the board.

They all stared blankly at him. He noticed that only Dr Lewis and Dr Cameron had a patient folder open. "You two" He said pointing at the other 2 doctors at the table. "Do you know what these are?" He said leaning over and picking up a patient file. "Yes" they both answered "So why aren't you looking at them?" He questioned. They looked at each other and went to pick up a file from the table. "Na ah! Don't bother, get your stuff and go!" They looked at each other again but did nothing. "I said LEAVE NOW!" he bellowed. They both got up without hesitation and left the office.

"God I hate time wasters!" Said House as he took some Vicodin and started the afternoon session again. "So what do we have?"….

On Friday evening he and Wilson sat in his apartment having eaten pizza and drunk a couple of beers. There was some music on in the background, just enough not to be intrusive. They were looking over the Resumes of the candidates he had narrowed it down to. He had 6 that were of interest to him but he only had 3 spots.

"So, Dr Chase, what did he have going for him?" Wilson asked trying to help House decide who to keep.

"He made good coffee" House retorted

"And that's why you kept him?" Asked Wilson

"No, actually his dad made a phone call" He said deflecting slightly

"You know his Dad, The Rheumatologist?"

"Nope"

"What, then how can you owe him a favor?" Said a confused Wilson

"I didn't owe him a favor, he made a phone call to someone I did owe a favor to and so on"

"Right" Said Wilson still confused. "What about Dr Jones"

"He had a lot of knowledge, but didn't seem willing to argue, he just seemed to agree with what was said"

"Dr Lewis"

"Asked a lot of simple questions that he should know the answers to already, but did interact well and say what was on his mind. He may have just been nervous"

"Dr Cameron"

"She was pretty!" House said with a leering smile

"Aside from that House!" Chastised Wilson

"Um, had good grades, good references" He said quirking a smile "And got my lunch for me"

"Any you know, doctor stuff"

"Probably, can't say I noticed" He said laughing "But there was something about her though, she was quite feisty in some ways. She's worked hard to get where she is"

"Dr Foreman"

"Hmm, arrogant, but willing to learn, he sparred well with …whatever his name was" He said getting up to get another drink.

"Dr. Ferguson"

"Actually, he was good he sparred well, definitely held his own. Got good grades, came from Hopkins. But he didn't seem to want to listen to anyone else, which could be a problem. Not that I mind a challenge".

"So what will you do now" Questioned Wilson, realising that they had achieved nothing.

"I've done background checks on all of them I'll wait and see what comes up." He said with a glint in his eye. He wasn't sure what it was he was looking for but he knew he would know when he saw it.

"So, as we finished early shall we go out?" Wilson asked quietly.

"Why?" House retorted.

"Because we should celebrate. You've been back to work for 2 weeks, getting your department sorted out and we haven't been out in a long time"

"I'm good thanks, prefer to stay here. We have plenty of beer left" Said House side glancing at Wilson.

"Come on House, you got to get out. You'll get cabin fever if you keep staying in." Wilson continued

"Like I said No Thanks" House deadpanned

"Is this because of Stacy or because of your leg?" Wilson questioned getting irritated.

"How about both" Stated House "Because of Stacy I can't walk properly anymore am in constant pain and have to take meds to get through my days"

Wilson continued his assault on House. "You're pathetic, you need to get back in the game, back to reality"

House gave a weird half laugh "This is my fucking reality Wilson! Go home and leave me alone" He shouted.

"House come one …..I didn't mean…." Wilson tried again.

"Wilson enough already! I've had a really long 2 weeks, my leg is killing me and I am tired to the bone now go home!"

House walked into the hospital on Monday morning and was accosted by Cuddy. "Well, who did you decide to keep" She questioned following him to the elevator.

"Don't know yet. Still waiting for some background checks to come through. I'll be sure to let you know when I've decided." He said as he stepped into the elevator, he turned around to press the button to see her almost on top of him but he got a sneak peek down her low cut top. "Why are you following me?" He enquired.

"I'm not" She said pressing number 2.

"Right"

They stood in silence for a moment "So how was your weekend Dr House?" She enquired.

"Great thanks I danced the weekend away" He answered sarcastically.

She gave him a sideways frown and stepped out of the elevator "sure you did" She countered.

He grinned to himself as the doors closed. This was definitely going to be more fun than he had originally thought.

He was still thinking about Dr Cuddy as he opened up his mail with a grin on his face. The background checks had come through, he smiled at Dr Foreman's as that was the only one that was interesting. He finally had made his decision. He called the people that didn't make it, but thanked them for their time and gave them some constructive criticism. Then he rang the 3 that did make it and told them be there by 9.00am the following morning. 2 had said they couldn't come that quickly but could come on Monday. He told them either tomorrow or never and the other 1 said yes far too quickly. Tomorrow would be interesting he thought.

He sat back in his chair and looked around HIS office. How things can flip 180 in a matter of days. A month ago he was in a relationship, struggling to stand up and believing that 'working' again was unobtainable, unless in research or consulting from home. But now, things were looking better, he was spear heading a completely new department, something nobody had ever done before, this was definitely going to be more interesting than anything he had done before…..

The End

 **A/N: just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read this story. Have to say it was the hardest one I have done and there was a point when I was going to give it up…..but as that is a pet hate I didn't! So thanks again peeps**


End file.
